Fears Regrets or New Beginnings
by Marla's Lost
Summary: It's the eve of a new decade and in the last minutes; Eric Forman comes home to a party. And what a party it was - no one was sleeping where they should be and what happened to Kitty? More importantly, who are these special people that are looking for their "king*? Totally AU and definitely semi-canon. Put on your thinking cap and help the gang figure out what's going on!
1. 01 - A Frigid Winter

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the That 70's Show characters…I'm only borrowing them for my amusement. No harm intended.

-o-

**Author Note**_:….a little something new and different from my usual fare….I haven't seen a fanfiction quite like this and it may not appeal to everyone but if you know my writing style, you can expect some surprises (you may even guess a few)…. _

_This is set after Season 8 and non-canon and __totally__ alt universe but let's have some fun shall we? Hold on tight….I'm taking you for a ride!_

* * *

**Chapter 01 - **A Frigid Winter

T7S

**Somewhere In Wisconsin**

Dusk had fallen and a faint flicker of stars dotted the horizon. Sparks fluttered from the ring of fire that burned in the middle of the encampment. Sitting on his thin haunches, a malnourished pit-bull howled at the faint rising crescent moon.

The rickety Airstream travel trailer had seen better days. The aluminum siding had faded to a gray sheen pockmarked with bullet holes. Raggedy curtains covered the windows and were frayed yet still preserved a bright color of sapphire. An ancient swamp cooler balanced precariously on the roof. The screen door hung on one hinge and slammed shut with the intermittent cold wind that blew through the camp. Haunting refrains of a violin amidst a zamfir flute was loud enough to be heard from the thin walls.

An old 57' Ford Ranchero, sporting a brand new camper shell; sped into the camp leaving a rooster tail of dust as it parked horizontal to the caravan trailer. An olive skinned lad jumped from the driver's side and hurried, shivering, to the Airstream. He banged incessantly on the aluminum door with his fist until the metal creaked open just a crack. A grey eye peered out of the gap between the door and the frame.

"I need to talk to HIM." The boy spoke softly but in an urgent tone. The door opened wider and tendrils of loose brown ringlets blew out of the gap and a long red fingernail pointed towards a trio of garbage cans burning in the cold. The door slammed shut and the lad rubbed his freezing arms and quickly hurried through the frigid breeze to the campfire.

Several colorful wool-blanketed men were sitting on stumps and rusted lawn chairs that surrounded the ring of fire. However, one larger man sat on a broken recliner covered by an Army issue sleeping bag. His beard was scraggly but there was something regal about his posture. He looked up and locked eyes with the Ranchero driver.

"You brought news?"

He pulled a half smoked cigarette from his denim vest pocket and lit it from a flame in the trash can. Taking a puff, the man exhaled smoke in a perfect "O" which floated towards the night sky before disappearing into the dark. The youth nodded his head and waited to be invited to sit. HE pinched the butt off his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger flicking an ash which landed on the leg of his chinos. "Is it news I want to hear?"

The young man smiled and brushed his oily bangs to the side of his face. "We found the king. He is in the _pointed place_."

Raising a brow HE smirked, "I have been there." HE looked at the tired group and added, "Maybe not for a long time, but I have been there and so we shall all go. Round up everyone and tell all that we need to be there for the eve of the new decade. A celebration is in order."

HE clapped his hands and blankets fell to the ground as the community of Travelers began to pack up the camp. HE skirted the fallen logs and made a path to the trailer. The creaky door opened with a gust of sandalwood and cinnamon scented air. _Where was she?_ HE looked around and found the Romanian beauty sitting peacefully in a lotus position under piles of shiny lavender colored blankets. She was turning over Tarot cards as he spoke. "We have found the king."

She looked up and her delicate palm covered her heart. A single tear fell from her eye, over the apple of her cheek, only to splash on the Wheel of Fortune card she held in her hand.

She gasped frantically and dashed the remaining Tarot cards from her table. "This is terrible…..I can only see bad fortune."

"Don't worry Tatiana, fortunes can be good and bad….the Wheel decides."

**New Year's Eve – Point Place**

It was late.

Very late.

The party had already started and Kitty Forman was drinking and crying and loving every minute of the end of 1979. Red had been driving around the airport and dammit, she wasn't ready for a new year without her baby boy! She was wearing her favorite red blouse and flowered skirt and her son wasn't home from some elephant ridden African country. How could she enjoy herself? Well, a tall glass of Kahula was a good place to start!

Kitty looked around the room at the party. Ah Steven, god love him, he really needed to shave off that mustache because he was looking like a porn star. Kitty giggled and covered her mouth, what would Red say if he knew she knew what a porn star looked like! Oh my!

All her "kids" were grown up and on to new adventures. Eric was coming home and Donna was going to school. Michael was moving to Chicago and becoming a proper father to his lovely little Betsy. _Lord, please don't let him glue himself to anything in front of that baby!_ Steven had his own record store…..Kitty sighed and swallowed another drink.

Oh, there was Leo! She hid a burp behind her hand and walked up to the straggly haired hippie, "Oh Leo….you always makes my day when you wave and smile "hello" even when you are urinating on my mailbox." She pats the weathered cheek and turns to Bob to say some silly comments about food.

_Where was Eric!_

T7S

Donna and Eric were making awkward conversation under the full moon and a few tears were shed (mostly Donna's) and there was a kiss, but Eric had been on a plane too long to stand out in the cold.

"I wish there was something to take the edge off."

Donna smiled knowingly.

The four friends were smiling and Eric was holding his breath as long as he could before exclaiming, "Edge, you are officially off!"

Kelso was the same buffoon he always was and Fez declared he had finally kissed Jackie. (_Fez kissed Jackie?)_ Eric laughed as Hyde went on his rant about cars that run on water….it was good to be home.

Donna and Jackie came down to the basement and someone commented that the "burnout's needed to go upstairs because Kitty was starting the countdown. Grinning with happiness or fear, Eric stated the last one upstairs has to call his dad a dumbass. Of course it would be Kelso at the tail end of this Point Place caboose, so he quickly grabbed the stupid helmet before following his friends.

T7S

Jackie woke up on the stairs with a champagne bottle in her hand and a little bit of dried drool on her lip. Her head was pounding and her first thought was, _"Oh my God! I kissed Fez!"_ She sat up quickly and immediately regretted the action. Her left hemi-sphere crashed into her skull and she could feel a rise of nausea that was not going to be pretty! Using her hands and knees, Jackie crawled up the stairs as quietly as she could towards the bathroom. _Please don't let anyone see me! Please don't let __Fez__ see me!_ She repeated the mantra until she could pass her New Year's celebration into the porcelain bowl and flopped on the cool tiles of Kitty's bathroom floor.

-o-

Meanwhile, Eric opened his eyes to see giant dust bunnies as big as spiders (Ohmygod…Spiders!) nah…he was just lying on his bedroom floor. "_What the hell am I doing on the floor?_" He started to rise but a limp hand fell over the side of his twin bed and landed on his chest. Using his thumb and forefinger, he gently pinched the wrist and lifted the hand, frowning at the dark hairs on the knuckles. Nope, not Donna!

With a snort and a snargaled breath, Kelso rolled over and giggled in his sleep. "Oh Brooke….a threesome? Really?"

Eric grinned. He was really glad some things never changed. He stood up and found Fez's legs sticking out the bedroom closet and he was wearing somebody's skirt. Yeah, that was good for a burn later.

-o-

The first thing he noticed was that either Laurie or Eric liked to stick their chewed gum on the bottom of the kitchen table. Did Kitty or Red know this? Someone was going to get an ass kicking of the decade….correction….new decade! Hyde grinned and then groaned as that last can of Pabst Blue Ribbon came back with a burp. How in the hell did he pass out under the table and in the kitchen? Well, stranger things had happened! Maybe the best way to start the day would be in the basement just "_taking the edge off_" the hangover express.

-o-

Donna rolled and fell onto the floor. She landed with an "Ooof!" and discovered there was not carpeting in her bedroom and after opening one slit of an eye realized she was NOT in her room. She had passed out on Hyde's cot_. What the Hell?_ She felt a Jackie inspired "Ew" moment and wrapped the sheets around her body. Where were the rest of her clothes?

Her left shoe was hanging on the dresser handle and her blue sweater was draped over the doorknob. Luckily, she was still in bra and panties but where her pants and blazer? _If Fez undressed her in any way, she was going to kick his ass_ – that little perv…..wait, he was with Jackie right?

Donna rubbed her forehead where the ache was starting. This was not a good way to start the first day of 1980.

-o-

Kitty was holding her head in her hand as she stumbled into the bathroom looking for Tylenol. Not seeing the tiny brunette lying on the floor in a fetal position, the older woman tripped and tumbled into the bathtub. "Oh!" Kitty felt a wince in her back and knew that wasn't going to be good.

Jackie felt a bare foot catch in her kidney and she groaned unaware that a body was falling over her until it crashed into the porcelain tub. She looked up and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Mrs. Forman! Are you okay?"

Kitty tried to smile but her head hurt too much. "Ahahaha….no honey….I need you to go get Red. I think I hurt something important."

T7S

* * *

**A/N:** _Important note for you readers – I've skewed some of the time lines. You may ask what parts but you'll recognize it when you read it – who is HE? You'll find out or guess it and good for you Hardy Boys and Nancy Drews!_

_I may post sporadically because this is still a work in progress so check the story alert box and when the next chapter goes up….you'll know before the rest of the fandom._

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	2. 02 - What's Wrong With You People?

**A/N: **_Yeah, it's a shortie but needs to be that way to get the timelines together - you'll understand why...later._

* * *

**Chapter 02** – What's Wrong with You People?

T7S

The commotion in the bathroom woke the entire second floor. Kitty tried to sit up but the tub nozzle was poking in her ribs and the headache nearly had her in tears. Suddenly Red's frame was filling the doorway frowning at what he saw. "Are you okay?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Really...do I look okay? No Red, I'm NOT okay. I hurt myself and I can't get out of the damn bathtub…so do I _look_ okay?"

"Uh….no honey, you don't. Let me give you a hand." He stepped forward reaching out a hand to give his wife a tug when she shrieked. "Stop! You are just going to kill me. Go get Steven and get Eric while you're at it. I need help."

Knowing this was partially her fault, Jackie was wringing her hands, "Mrs. Forman, do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Eric's bedroom door opened with a loud bang and it seemed as though Kelso had leapfrogged over the younger Forman.

"Red! Dude..what happened?" Kelso strained his neck to see what was happening while Fez followed behind Eric to peer into the bathroom.

"Fez…honey…why are you wearing my skirt?" Kitty asked in an exasperated voice.

Eric turned to see his brown friend turn a slight shade of red. "Uh….I woke up like this?" He tugged at the skirt.

Red glared and pointed a finger at the group. "If you are not a member of this family, my foot suggests you get your ass out of this bathroom. NOW!"

Jackie tried her prettiest pout. "Me too Mr. Forman?"

He lifted a brow. "What is _your_ last name Jackie?"

"Burkhart" she replied and then in a smaller voice added, "...oh that means me too..." Twirling on her heel, she quietly followed the others down the stairs.

-o-

Bob was nursing his hangover with a Bloody Mary when shrill sounds of an ambulance stopped in his neighbor's driveway. His first thought was that Red had another heart attack, but Red looked okie-dokie-smokie last night! Filling the rubber hot water bottle with more ice, he plugged the rubber and sauntered out the back door in his mock Hugh Hefner smoking robe. The bag nearly fell off Bob's head. That wasn't Red kicking and fighting on the stretcher!

That was Kitty!

"I can drive!" Kitty protested weakly.

Eric was holding his mother's hand, "Mom, we can't get you in the car. Dad and I will meet you at the hospital. Let the ambulance take you okay?" Hyde popped his head over Eric's shoulder, "I'll take good care of the house Mrs. Forman."

She smiled, "Steven, you are such a good boy. Now don't let that Michael Kelso eat all the food in the refrigerator and tell Fez to stay out of my closet." She winced as the stretcher bumped and retracted the wheels so Kitty could be slid into the back of the emergency vehicle.

The last thing Hyde heard before the ambulance drove off was, "Steven get rid of that mustache!"

-o-

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Tatiana was packing her spirit boards and divination tools into the ancient hope chest that had been passed down to her from bunica, (her maternal grandmother.) She carefully wrapped her quartz ball in black velvet and settled it next to the pewter scrying mirror. On top of the working tools, she gently laid her satin slippers and the worn pack of Tarot cards. Once she was certain that nothing could be broken or jiggled, Tatiana filled the chest with the remainder of her clothes and delicate scarves. HE had told them to get ready quickly and Tatiana was not a woman that did anything faster than necessary.

A succession of rapping at the door interrupted her thoughts and she unlocked the latch. "What is it this time Jack?" she sighed.

He grinned, "Ana, I'm towing your caravan. Ride with me will ya?"

She closed her eyes. Jack was the most belligerent teenager she ever had the displeasure to meet but he was an important to the king and therefore important to her. "Yes Jack, I'll ride with you but let me finish securing my trailer."

He dared to put a booted foot on the top rung of her steps. "Can I get a drink of water?"

She shook her head sadly, "I need to fill my bottles before we leave. Ask one of the other Travelers if they have a spare."

"But….but Ana….you always have extra for…."

Tatiana's stern glare stopped Jack from putting his booted foot in his mouth. He did not want to piss off a woman who could curse him without words! Backing away with his hands in the air he added, "I'll be in the truck….warming it up for you!"

-o-

The fires were quenched and the group worked quietly to pick up the trash and leave the campground as nearly spotless as possible. The last thing HE needed was another ticket for loitering. Their money supply was running low and if they couldn't get a couple of guys to run a few cons….well, it was back to begging.

Serena was folding her colorful tent and smiled. "I'm riding in the back of Larry's truck. He's got hay and blankets for me." She scratched the whiskers under her chin and HE grinned. "That's my girl, always positive. You are _almost_ my main attraction. Are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

Serena giggled, her long silky black hair swinging, "Oh you silly….our kids would be too hairy! Besides, part of the attraction is that I'm single! Married guys tip good."

HE didn't want to mention that married men were damn glad their wives didn't have a face like Serena – sure she had a nice rack and did taxes for the camp but whew! Only a sucker would actually marry that hairy woman! Laughing to himself, HE carried on down the rows of campers and tents to make sure every member was doing their fair share.

Tatiana stood in her doorway and wrapped the hooded cowl tight around her shoulders. She saw her adopted family scurrying here and there in preparations to go to the _pointed place_ that was so important. Many of the curious children stopped and waved and she felt that idol worship she hated so much. And then there were the greasy con men that weaved in and out of the camp trying to take whatever they could steal from the camp people. What bothered Tatiana most was watching the elders sat back leisurely smoking home rolled cigarettes. Her eyes narrowed and she wanted to shout at them. "What's wrong with you people! We're going to see the king!"

But would the king remember her?

She shivered at the thought of waiting all those years for naught.

_Please remember me!_

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	3. 03 - Goodbyes and Hellos

**Author Note: **_...look at this...two chapters in the same week! I must have been inspired or something!_

* * *

**Chapter 03** – Goodbyes and Hellos

T7S

Donna showered and changed to meet the group at the hospital. Once she collected all of her belongings and got the smell out of her hair she felt human again. How did Hyde sleep in that stinky room? Egads! Eric and Red were at the nurse's station as she rounded the corner.

"Hey, how's your mom?"

Eric smiled and replied with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Doctor said she has static and slipped on a disc with her back when she fell. They're going to release her this afternoon after doping her up pretty good."

Red looked at his son with an expression that made Eric blanch. He quickly turned Donna away from his dad. "I mean they are going to give her some pain killers and stuff…like that….so hey, hi! How are you doing?"

She put a hand on his arm. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. The waiting room is down by the vending machines – everyone is there."

Donna paused, "No, I meant can _we_ talk. You and me"

"Oh. OH! Yes of course." Eric reached for her hand and pulled her into an empty room. He left the door open enough so as not to arouse suspicion. Long lanky fingers entwined with soft ones. "So milady…what did you want to _talk_ to me about?" He waggled his eyebrows and made her laugh.

"You doofus. Not _that_! Get your mind out of the gutter." She lowered her voice and asked, "Do you remember our conversation last night?"

He smirked, "Oh you mean the one before that outrageous party that resulted in Jackie nearly killing my mother?"

She smiled, "Jackie didn't try to kill Kitty. No, I meant when I told you that everything had changed."

"I remember but Donna, I was thinking about you. Us. Every single day and I'm sorry I left."

She sighed, "Eric, my dad has already paid tuition for my first semester. I can't not go."

"…and I can't afford to go. You know what pisses me off?"

She raised a brow. "Your dad had a heart attack the first time?"

"You know me so well. Now my mom has some disco thing and I'm needed at home. Again. Donna, I'm not going to ask you to stay. I know how important this is to you. I think you know I love you and I'm not going to make you feel miserable just because I am."

She slugged him in the shoulder, "Of course you would!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I would …but seriously, go to college….come home on some weekends and maybe we can reevaluate our on again off again relationship…again."

Donna pressed smiling lips against Eric's, "I love you too. Tell your mom I said goodbye. My ride is coming in an hour and I have to go."

-o-

Jackie paced the length of the waiting room floor for the tenth time. She could feel Fez's eyes on her and she just felt like such a fake and a fraud. Wringing her hands anxiously, she realized she was going to break his tiny island heart. That kiss on the water tower really was actually pretty awful. Okay, maybe it wasn't awful but…. _different_ and it felt like he wanted to swallow her but then he makes that comment about her tongue being strong? _Oh, gag me!_

Jackie had thought she loved Fez but really she only loved him as a friend. Fez loved her like she was a giant chocolate Easter bunny and the sooner they could "do eeet" he would be happy….but that was never, never ever, did she say never (?) going to happen. She had to move out. Jeri's Fresh Hair was going to lose a floor sweeper!

Jackie Burkhart was changing careers and moving out.

Donna was going to college….could she stay with Bob until his house sold?

Good bye Fez!

-o-

Hyde kicked his booted food up on the coffee table spool. What the hell happened last night? That little circle never got him that fucked up before! Was there something in the booze they all drank at midnight? Steven Hyde never in his life slept under a kitchen table – it was…ludicrous! Lude-a-cris…..cool word. _Still, who did he kiss at midnight?_ Fez was trying for a lip lock with Jackie but she wasn't having it and he didn't kiss Mrs. Forman….oh man, please don't let it have been Leo!

Hyde lit the end of a roach and inhaled deeply. He felt like he was outgrowing this little basement. W.B. gave him the store and now he had real responsibilities – felt kind of nice. Maybe one day he'd get a suit and show up at the corporate offices just to piss Angie off. Steven smiled – that would be a good burn.

Maybe it was time to say goodbye to the basement and get his own place.

Some good times were had here.

Very good times!

-o-

Fez knew Jackie was ignoring him. The one true beauty he had pined for all these years; watching her break up with Michael and get back with him again….watching her break up with Hyde and get back with him again….was she like yo-yo? He wasn't the brightest bulb in the group but he could definitely tell that Jackie was moving on.

Without him.

Fez decided to make it easy for her. Her room would be packed and he would treat all of her belongings with the love they deserved. Jackie had the uncanny knack of finding someone to take her in so Fez didn't worry too much about where she would live.

Only that she would live a happy life.

And still be his friend.

Goodbyes didn't need to be painful.

-o-

Eric unfolded the wheelchair while his dad cautiously maneuvered Kitty out of the backseat of the Vista Cruiser. The drive home from the hospitable was done at a respectable 15 miles per hour because every pothole or bump in the road caused Kitty to gasp in pain. Red cautiously set his wife in the ugly piece of metal and placed her stockinged feet on the foot rests. She seemed to be in less pain sitting in that chair – might have been the painkillers.

"_Mr. Forman, a slipped disc is not uncommon in women of your wife's age…er lifestyle." Doctor Martin quickly corrected his age related comment and continued, "Kitty here will require a short period of rest with medications for the pain to be followed by physical therapy. I'm writing a prescription for steroid injections for the sciatic pain…I heard your son call it static and that is incorrect."_

"_Yeah and he's a dumbass sometimes. Go on."_

_The doctor continued, "… and once the swelling goes done, she will recover on her own."_

_Red asked how long that would take because he was getting hungry and New Year's Day dinner hadn't been cooked and his wife was out of commission. Well, that and he loved his wife of course!_

"_It could take weeks Mr. Forman. Remember to apply ice for the first two days and perhaps invest in a heating pad for pain. Do not let her lift anything heavier than a cup of coffee and no twisting her back."_

"_What about surgery?"_

_Dr. Martin shook his head, "Not necessary at this time. Mostly soft tissue damage and the X-Rays didn't reveal any broken bones. She is going to be in pain and I'm recommending a nurse stop by daily for the injections and just to see how she is doing. There are some muscle relaxers we can give her at bedtime to help her sleep but she is going to need help."_

_Red's brain overloaded when the doctor handed him pamphlet and leaflets and procedures and instructions and prescriptions – his wife's illness was going to give him a stroke! Good thing Eric came home when he did!_

Red shook the thoughts from his head and leaned down to kiss Kitty's cheek, "We'll take care of you sweetheart. Just leave it to me."

Kitty smiled in her painless cloud of happiness. "I love you too honeybunch! But I really need to go to the bathroom."

Red rolled his eyes and muttered, "And now it starts."

T7S

Bob scratched his head and closed the lid of his trunk. "Well Jackie honey, I know what you're saying and I wish I could help, but Escrow is closing and the new owners will be here any day. You want to come to Florida with me?"

Her eyes got big, "No! I mean no, thank you. I need to stay in Wisconsin because…." _Because maybe my dad will get out of prison or mom will come back or Steven will love me again?_ "…I need to stay here because….it's my home."

Bob nodded, "I understand kiddo and I wish I knew someone that had a place for you to…." Bob was interrupted by the sound of the Vista Cruiser pulling into the Forman's driveway. "Say, I think I might have just the place for you to stay…temporarily of course."

Jackie looked at the scene where Red and Eric were trying to get Mrs. Forman out of the wheelchair and she covered her mouth and silently screamed, "_NO! I can't live there! It's against everything I believe in!"_

Bob bumped her shoulder, "I think Laurie's old room is still empty and I'm pretty sure Red would let you rent it cheap, you know, after you find your job."

Jackie felt like crying. It was sad but this just might be her only escape plan_. Rent from the Forman's or stay with Fez. What could possibly be worse?_ Bob gave her arm a squeeze. "Go back to your apartment and get your stuff and I'll talk to Red. He'll listen to me."

What was she going to say to her mortal enemy, "Hello Eric. I'm moving in so stay out of my way?"

Oh why oh why did Fez have to have all the requirements on her "Perfect Man" list? It was so much better when they were just friends. It was perfect when everyone was friends and no one slept with each other. Sex just ruined the relationships.

Good bye sex life!

Oh well!

T7S

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	4. 04 - The Pointed Place

**Chapter 04** – The Pointed Place

T7S

_One Week Earlier_

The snow had finally stopped and the group of Travelers found a nice little camp just south of Mount Hump. The raggedy RV's and rusted camper trailers parked in four rows like a battlefield. The community lavatory sat on its flatbed truck and three workers bolted down the housings so the wind wouldn't blow over should someone be "reading the morning paper". The tent city was upwind of the toilets and utilized the city water faucet for cooking in the community kitchen.

Jack backed the Airstream horizontal to the rows of trailers because of who Tatiana was. If HE was important to the king, Ana was like the queen and she deserved the respect and admiration of the group. Ana had been predestined to be with the king since she was 16. Over the years, Jack had learned the story about how that the king's Irish relatives migrated to America early in the beginning of the century and Tatiana and the king's marriage was predetermined.

He jumped out of the Ranchero and unhitched the trailer from his truck while Ana bundled up and walked towards a small hill. Jack kept a protective eye on her because sleazy Larry said that was his job (well that and running the roller coaster!) As if she knew he was thinking about her, Ana turned and looked down the slope at Jack with those scary gray eyes. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up and quickly went about his business of leveling her mobile home.

Strings of lights were threaded between rows of campers making the site look festive. Christmas had passed so the lights were perfectly ready for New Years Eve. Carnival children laughed and chased each other under trailers and through the tents. The laughter was a welcome sound. When the train of vehicles finally reached the _pointed place_ sign, better known as WELCOME TO POINT PLACE, cheers could be heard from the caravan of vehicles.

Tatiana stood on the slight hill and looked out over the lights of Point Place. It seemed like a quaint little town with a nice atmosphere. Her king was out there somewhere and tonight she would summon a little distraction to let him know of the Travelers arrival. She could sense HIM trudging up the hill and she turned, "I _know_. They are expecting me to make a speech."

HE hated when she did that. All that clairvoyance crap was annoying but he respected it having been on the receiving end of a bad curse one day. Of course Tatiana swore she cast no spells but how else did he get a painful boil the size of a bowling ball on the back of his neck? "Uh…yeah….we have the fires started and Serena is starving."

Tatiana chuckled. Serena was the nearest thing she had to a best friend. "Well, I certainly don't want Serena to miss dinner. Tell them I'll be back after I settle my trailer."

HE briskly rubbed his hands together and hurried down the hill to dispatch the message. Tatiana turned back towards the city and uttered, "I'm here." In a whispered voice she pleaded, "Find me."

T7S

Red was at his wit's end. He was supposed to help Kitty go to the toilet? She could barely stand and he had to sit her on the….no-no-no!. "Eric! Help your mother." Eric was just getting ready to head out in the Vista Cruiser when his dad yelled from the kitchen. He flew through the glass doors and on skidding heels nearly slammed into the table. "Is mom okay?"

"No, she's not. Your mother needs your help."

Kitty reached up to tug Red's sleeve urgently. "Red….honey….I really…."

Red pointed towards the kitchen hallway. "Your mom needs help getting to the toilet. I'm going next door to see if Bob has….if Bob left my….thingamabob or something…in his garage."

Eric's eyes got huge. His mom had to what? He had to what? "Dad?" He turned around and Red was out the door in a flash.

"Oh Eric, honey…." Kitty smiled sloppily, "can you wheel me to the bathroom? I have to go."

-o-

"So I was telling her that Laurie aint been home in a long time and you know being a girl, she might be able to help around the house…." Bob scratched his wig while Red stood there with his arms still crossed at his chest. He continued, "…and if Jackie hadn't been lying on the floor, Kitty wouldn't be in the predicament she's in and…"

"Bob shut up. I almost liked your idea before your lips started flapping. But she's got no job?"

Bob nodded and zipped up his velour jacket. "Yeah well cuz Fez and her….no hokey pokey was going on in that apartment. She's a good girl Red, you'll like her."

Red shook his head regretting the words but had to say them, "She is not entirely useless. I'll find her some work and she can help Kitty, because God knows Eric is not capable of some jobs."

Bob smiled, "Good, I'll let her know and look at the time! I have to hit the road before it starts snowing again. I'm sure gonna miss Kitty's New Year's Day dinners."

Red's stomach started growling, "You and me too Bob, and before you try to hug me goodbye or anything, let's just shake like men okay?" Red held out his right hand but Bob grabbed it and pulled his neighbor into a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss ya Red."

The farewell speech was ruined by a small wavering voice, "Daddy?"

The two men turned to see a pale Eric Forman trembling at the threshold of the kitchen. "There is just some things a son should never have to witness."

He pointed to his father, "..and Dad….I just witnessed it."

Eric looked back over his shoulder, and then back to Red, "Mom wants you now. I'm going to sit in my closet for a while."

Red bit back a chuckle, "On second thought Bob, you are a genius. Thank you for suggesting my new little helper move in. She's going to be very useful.

-o-

Jackie found all of her clothing packed neatly in suitcases inside the front door of the apartment she shared with Fez. Her stuffed animals were tucked in a pillowcase and her posters rolled up and secured with rubber bands. Fez had effectively cleared out her room.

"Fez?" she called out quietly. There was no reply. He must have done this after leaving the hospital with the Forman's. Did he know this relationship wasn't going to last? Jackie stepped around the coffee table and went to the bar to write a note. This wasn't the nicest way for friends to part and she had to tell him so.

_Fez:_

_I want you to know that in my heart of hearts I truly love you. I just can't love you the way you deserve and I'm not going to treat you like Nina or get crazy like Caroline – I want to believe that there is a perfect girl out there just for you. _

_It's just that I am not your perfect girl. Just like I thought you were my perfect guy. _

_We deserve people that really love us for our flaws and our self imposed pride because we are beautiful inside and out._

_I still would like us to be friends because seriously, who will go shopping with me for the perfect pair of boots? Who would tell you that your ass looks good in leather? We are the bestest of friends and I would like to stay friends….forever._

_Love always,_

_Jackie_

She pressed a lipstick kiss to the bottom of the note and left it on the counter. All that was left was to pick up her meager belongings and pray that Bob talked to Mr. Forman. This had to work – what other option did she have?

-o-

**New Year's Eve**

"Greetings my family." Tatiana said to the gathering of Travelers in her soft voice. "I am happy that we arrived at this Point Place with no incidence or accidents. I feel encouraged that we will be prosperous here and that for all of us….I am positive that the king will arrive."

Tatiana handed the microphone back to Jack and stepped off the small podium and walked to each leader of the individual clan that made up the whole of the tribe. She stopped in front of the first family. "Thank you for your contribution. I will include you in my safe haven blessing at the scrying mirror." The children smiled and Tatiana kissed the wife on her wrinkled cheek. "You are blessed." She whispered.

The families lined up to touch Tatiana's hand or receive a spoken word. This simple act was worth so much more than paper money and the Travelers of every creed felt rich. This _place_ had a good feel and the camp reverberated with happiness. Whatever Tatiana did with her scrying mirror, they didn't really want to know but appreciated the outcome.

As the last family turned away, Tatiana headed back to her Airstream to make preparations for the New Year's Eve…._enchantment_.

-o-

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N:** ..._I know you have questions but the answers are on the way!_


	5. 05 - Nice Doing Business With You

**Author Note: **_….some questions are answered….are you paying attention?_

* * *

**Chapter 05** – Nice Doing Business With You

-o-

Kitty had been settled comfortably on the sofa and was in full command of the remote control. Pillows were stuffed behind her back to relieve some of the pressure and blankets were folded behind her knees. Red was grateful that the pain relievers were working full force. She had been given a sandwich and something to drink and he watched as his wife easily dozed off. Red signaled for Eric to join him in the kitchen.

_Was he in trouble?_ Eric had barely been home one day, Donna was gone and his mom was crippled by the cheerleading midget. This was not how he planned his homecoming to go! He had watched Hyde boxing up his belongings and stowing them in the back of the El Camino and then left without a farewell but thenHyde didn't do "goodbyes" very well. If needed, he would be at Grooves.

Red sat his weary frame down on a kitchen chair. "Son, I have something to tell you and you probably aren't going to like it or understand it but it's for the best."

Frowning, Eric replied," So….I guess whatever it is….tell me."

Suddenly the glass doors slid open and a brunette whirlwind blew in the kitchen catching Red in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Forman, I really appreciate this!"

Eric blanched. "You can't be serious."

Jackie smirked, "Bob arranged everything."

Eric retorted, "He sends his daughter to college and you here to torment me?"

Red disentangled the tiny arms from around his neck. "Jackie sit. Eric shut your yapper. I have something to say to both of you."

Jackie took a seat but not too close to her nemesis. "Go ahead Mr. Forman." She smiled prettily but glared at Eric.

Red sighed. "Listen, I know that neither of you have jobs. Yet. Jackie I am willing to let you stay in Laurie's room on the condition that you are here to help Kitty while she's injured."

Eric said a private "_Yay no more bathroom visits_" But to Jackie he replied, "Yeah, it's the least you can do since you almost killed her!"

Red glared. "Eric, you can stay here on the condition that you help Jackie take care of your mother. I will not charge either of you rent. But I do expect both of you to find part time jobs to cover the extra expenses."

Jackie swallowed hard, "Expenses?"

Eric bit his lip, "Excuse me?"

Red continued, "There will be four people living here, eating here, showering, blow drying their hair….do you understand what I'm saying? Kitty can't work at the hospital so I need the two of you to work out a solution while I get a part time job. I have extra expenses with her physical therapy, hospitals bills and the ambulance cost." His expression dared either of the two to argue with him.

Jackie felt like the square peg trying to fit in the round hole. She pulled all of her emotions in check and said, "Mr. Forman, I'm sorry that your wife tripped on me but last night was crazy and I don't know what happened but I'll be more than happy to do whatever it takes to get her well. Even if that means working with your….what's another word for dumbass?"

"Hey!" Eric pointed his index finger at the brunette. " Do you think it's going to be a pleasure trip working with you? My mom is hurting and she doesn't need some 98 pound devil making her feel worse." Eric could feel a twitch in his eyelid.

Red could see some fire here and this would distract Kitty from the pain – just as long as he could distance himself from the bickering that would ensue once this pair got working. "So Jackie, take your belongings upstairs and get settled then come on down and we will all put our heads together and make something for dinner."

Jackie paused, "Wait…what about Steven? Can't he cook?"

Red shook his head, "Nope. We had a talk while I was waiting for Kitty. Steven's decided to move in the back room at the record store. He's thinking about getting an apartment. He's doing the responsible thing unlike the two of you."

Eric thought, "So much for that comment …_I'll take good care of the house Mrs. Forman._" The dumbass!

For a nanosecond, Jackie briefly considered asking Steven if she could stay with him, but Grooves did not have a shower and the office barely had room for one person.

No. This was her chance to prove to Fez and the world that she could be the dependable one. She could be her own woman just like Donna went on and on about without sounding like a feminist!

"I'll get my things Mr. Forman." She stood up and held out her hand to Eric. "It will be nice doing business with you."

Eric shook her small hand but didn't know what to make of that comment and could only watch as she left the kitchen and out to her car. Red shrugged and replied, "Works for me!"

-o-

As the last family turned away, Tatiana headed back to her Airstream to make preparations for the New Year's Eve…._enchantment_. She spent some time making the room soft and comfortable and ready for her reading. It was fifteen minutes until the next year and it was important that she prepared her trailer for scrying. Soft fat candles of vanilla scented tallow were placed at each corner of the scarf covered table. She darkened the lights and placed her Crystal Ball gently into the center of the table.

Tatiana crossed her legs and placed the backs of her hands to rest on her thighs. She kept her spine straight to ground the energy that would course through her body during the ceremony. After meditating quietly for a few minutes, she gently picked up the ball with her hands and could feel the slight pulsation that connected her with the crystal.

She cleared her mind and remembered the last time she saw the king. Tatiana was only 16 years old when her parents had made the arrangements for them to be wed. He was older and wise and so handsome. Many called him strange but they did not know he was part Gypsy.

Suddenly impressions of souls filled the glass ball – she did not know these people but they were surrounding the king. Tatiana focused harder and got a sense of the thoughts being sent out to the universe.

The most vibrant soul was what the Tarot cards would call The Star. This was a woman who was in between stages in her life – she was in the middle of a self-imposed crisis and Tatiana couldn't help her. The alternate Tarot card impression was The Sun. This was a female who was filled with clarity and at the same time the reverse of the card was showing loneliness and a clouded future.

Tatiana caressed the ball and saw a restless soul…The Hanged Man. _Oh dear!_ She looked for clues in this man's future and saw that he needed to sacrifice to rise to a higher level. This man was clearly an underachiever. Still she rolled the ball in her hands and found one that made her smile: The Hierophant. This soul was always seeking answers to questions he didn't understand but he had a good heart.

Gently holding the ball with both hands, Tatiana moved the orb around the table in a clockwise direction and brought it back. The impression that jumped out forefront was the Tarot card for Temperance. This young man was strong but didn't realize it and he easily frustrated because his life was filled with conflict. She felt a tug of sympathy for this one.

Swimming lazily through the souls was The Chariot – this impression was also conflicted but that was his nature and he learned from his failures the hard way. The Chariot was often unsuccessful but his character charmed many and his life seemed easy.

Tatiana wiped the smudges from her ball with a velvet pad and a single impression rose forefront and she nearly dropped the crystal ball. She gasped loudly. The king! He was again The Wheel of Fortune card. Only this time she could see that he was in the beginning of a new change of fortune amidst some unexpected events. She could even see a cloudy image of his face – it was older and the eyes were kinder and she was so hopeful. This could finally be the event her parents had been waiting for! She lightly pressed her cheek to the image before it floated away.

Before snuffing the candles, Tatiana reached for her cards and laid out the impressions on the table: The Sun, The Star, Temperance, The Hanged Man, The Hierophant and she smiled before laying down the Chariot into a circle. In the center of the circle she laid the Wheel of Fortune. From outside the Airstream she heard the countdown for the New Year and she murmured a chant.

_Hail fair Moon rising high_

_Hear my wishes hear my sigh_

_The King has come to bring us light,_

_The winter dies and all is bright,_

_Those restless hearts please cast in good stead_

_A relaxing sleep they wake not in their bed_

_Craft this spell and weave it higher_

_Weave it now into my fire_

_Blessed be_

As the Gypsy's chant ended, the candles at each corner of the table flamed so bright it was visible beyond the sapphire curtains at her window. With a flick of her wrist and wiggle of her fingertips, the Tarot cards on the table took flight and drifted, floated and landed on the floor.

Tatiana fell back against the soft cushions thoroughly exhausted.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	6. 06 – You Want Me To What?

**Author Note: **_…poor Kitty….sidelined like that! What was this author thinking? Now she needs to be tended to….who can do that better than….._

* * *

**Chapter 06** – You Want Me To What?

T7S

New Year's Day dinner consisted of a cold bucket of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and coleslaw. Kitty looked at the lump of congealing gravy on her plate and gave Red the saddest expression. "You couldn't have just grilled me a cheese sandwich?"

Red sighed and carefully sat down on the cushion next to his wife. "Honey, there's been a little situation I need to talk to you about and if you think about it….it's going to work out for the best."

She sipped her tepid tea and frowned. "Just spit it out Red, there's nothing wrong with my head. Just my back."

Red rubbed his palm over his balding head. "Well, I made arrangements for Jackie to stay here." He held up his hand to prevent Kitty from protesting. "You need…you need a girl around to help you with your girl….stuff. I mean look at Eric, he nearly passed out getting you to the bathroom."

Kitty glared, "Like you were a shining star yourself." It made Kitty feel a bit better to see him look somewhat shamed.

Red took the affront calmly, "Jackie will be here during the day to take care of you and then she's getting as part time job in the evening. I told her she could stay in Laurie's room since Tonto packed up her belongings and kicked her out of the teepee."

Kitty couldn't help but grin a little bit. Heartened, Red continued. "Now, Eric is working on getting a part time job also, but in the morning so that he can help you at night while Jackie is working. See? It works out perfectly."

She looked up with a critical eye, "And what will you be doing in the meantime Red?"

"Oh!" He knew she was going to ask that, he just wasn't ready to answer, "I'm getting a job also to offset some of the hospital bills. Oh, and the best part?"

Kitty winced as she tried to straighten up, "There's a best part?"

He leaned over the tray and kissed her cheek, "I get to take care of you at bedtime."

"Oh Red!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly. "I never thought about that. I mean you never seemed interested…"

Red put his fingers over her lips so the dumbasses in the kitchen wouldn't hear. "I didn't mean THAT, I meant….whatever you need when we go to bed….Red Forman is your man."

She seemed a tad disappointed but smiled, "Well, it looks like you thought of everything. I just have one question."

Red arched a brow. "I have your answer."

"Who is going to be cooking? Because this dinner is horrible and you can tell the Colonel to take his bucket and shove it up his ….." Again Red's fingers stifled the insult that was coming. "Honey," he said in a soft voice, "We are going to learn. It might not be the best food you ever ate, but we will cook for you."

"…and clean! Oh, and I can't take the stairs so someone has to do laundry."

"…and that's why we have Jackie and Eric working staggered shifts – to help you dear. Now why don't you rest and watch some television while I make sure those two haven't killed each other."

-o-

"You know, if you keep call me an attempted murderer, I might just try to trip you the next time I go down the stairs."

Eric held up one pointed finger, "Aha! You just confessed!"

Blasé, Jackie stirred her mashed potatoes around the paper plate. "Eric, if you really want me to do something mean to you…..keep it up. There is no limit to my devilish ways….you think I'm an evil midget? Let me show you." _Of course she didn't mean any of that but she had to get his head out of his ass. _"Do you honestly think I broke up with Fez just so I could disable your mother and move into your sister's room? Seriously?"

Eric swallowed some of his cola and thought about it. "Well….when you say it like that I guess it was just an accident. Last night was really different."

Jackie speared a biscuit with her fork, "I know! I never pass out on a staircase. I mean the steps would leave line marks in my skin."

"I let Kelso sleep in my bed while I slept on the floor …..what was that about? I didn't even drink!"

While Jackie and Eric were recalling the strange events of the prior evening, Red came into the kitchen. "Okay, I talked to Kitty and explained how this is all going to work and she's good with it. Jackie, I have a friend that works for an ambulance service and they need a dispatcher. Since you like to talk and have a relatively nice speaking voice….I think this would be something you're good at. There's a business card on my desk in the den."

Red waited until Jackie had left the kitchen until he turned to Eric. "I know this guy on the city council that has an opening for a driver for animal control. You'll get a truck and a shovel...all the tools you need."

Eric's eyes widened, 'But I'm not good with animals. Think about Mr. Bonkers and Schotzie!"

Red smirked, "That's why you are perfect for this job. You'll mostly be getting dead animals off the road. Easy job, easy pay and it is part time so you can take care of your mother. First thing in the morning go down to City Hall and ask for Mort Herzerger. Pays minimum wage."

Jackie came back from the den with the business card. "Hey Mr. Forman! I rode back from the hospital with this guy! He was cute too!"

Eric rolled his eyes. Jackie gets to work with someone attractive while he gets to scrape carcasses from the side of the road. This certainly wasn't going to be something he would share with the rest of his friends!

Red brought out all the paraphernalia from the hospital. "I need both of you to study this stuff. It's all about the slipped disc and how she needs to be lifted and moved and showered and things like that. Right now I'm going to try and get her upstairs to bed and Jackie….I'm going to need you to help her get a shower."

Jackie blinked. "Excuse me? You want me to what? Give an old lady a shower?"

Red glared at her. "I think there's a motel at the edge of town with an opening."

She squelched anything else she was going to say and replied, "I'll be glad to help."

Red looked at the faces of the reluctant partners and grinned, "Glad to see we're all on the same page."

Eric had unfolded a long paper which illustrated a human spine and all the specific bones. It looked like a vulgar "S" and a red wax pencil circled the area where Kitty Forman's disc was slipped. It was at that moment that Eric realized the severity of his mother's injuries. Had his mom fallen at any other time and in a different position, she literally could have broken her back.

T7S

_Previously:_

_As the Gypsy's chant ended, the candles at each corner of the table flamed so bright it was visible beyond the sapphire curtains at her window. With a flick of her wrist, the Tarot cards on the table took flight and drifted, free falling to land on the waxed linoleum floor. _

_Tatiana fell back against the soft cushions thoroughly exhausted._

-o-

After a short invigorating nap, Tatiana awoke feeling fresh and hopeful about the return of the king. She saw her Tarot cards scattered on the floor like errant children. The Star card was propped against the trailer door, the poor little confused woman. Tatiana looked across her sofa and saw the Sun lying face up as if she was perplexed.

Aw, the Hierophant, or as the Major Arcana deck liked to call him, the Pope, he was a funny little card. Liked to dress up in robes and such and Tatiana found him sticking out of the bottom of her closet.

Stretching and taking a cleansing breath, Tatiana sat up to find her other missing cards. "There you are Temperance." She chided softly. "You have so much potential and yet you frustrate yourself. Why are you lying by my bed?" She picked up the card and wiped the tiny painted face. Then she spotted the Chariot lying on the bed covers looking proud but all alone. Why wasn't he on the floor with the others? Always failing but still trying.

Tatiana smiled when she saw the Wheel of Fortune in the very center of her trailer just as he was earlier on the table. This was a good sign. But she was still missing a card. Her satin ballet slippers lightly touched the floor and as she whirled around she found him. The Hanged Man was lying under her table. Why was he there and not with the others of the deck? This little under achiever really needed to sacrifice to rise above his station in life.

With her Tarot family back in their deck and her crystal ball carefully put away, Tatiana decided to take a walk and commune with the moonlight.

Point Place was a blessed place.

She could feel it.

They would come.

Not all at the same time, but they would come.

Tatiana had a good sense about these things.

T7S

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N:** _….just to reiterate….the author is not a Gypsy but does live near a bayou where some weird shit happens and of course there is all the voodoo-hoodoo that goes on in New Orleans or Nawlin's as locals like to call it….._

_Mardi Gras is over - get back to work! :)_


	7. 07 - Nursing Kitty

**Author Note:**...nothing spectacular happens but I like to call it a moving along chapter

* * *

**Chapter 07** – Nursing Kitty

T7S

Jackie was the first up and actually knew how to percolate coffee. She got a pot started for Red and looked for Kitty's recipe book. Maybe that pancake recipe was in there – if not, everyone was having hard boiled eggs for breakfast! (She had since lost her trepidation to anything that came out of a chicken's butt) Besides, eggs were easy. Perhaps Mrs. Forman would like some toast with her eggs.

Red pushed through the swinging door and was greeted with the smell of coffee, "Good morning Jackie. I'm guessing you slept well in Laurie's room?"

The brunette turned from the stove and smiled, "It was better than the front seat of my car!" She quipped and then added, 'I seriously have to disinfect the room though….there's no telling what kind of disease is lying around. I mean, I have to be sanitary for Mrs. Forman." Jackie quickly averted the glare that was headed her way.

A yawning, stretching Eric Forman staggered through the doors, "Seriously, hard boiled eggs for breakfast?"

Jackie looked at him with narrowed eyes, "If you have the recipe for pancakes, be my guest. I'm cooking what I know. I saw some bologna in the fridge. Make a sandwich."

Red stepped between the bickering duo. "Children…you both have job interviews today. Eric, eat and go fill out the application for that city job."

"Oh yeah…so I can scrape dead dogs from the highway." He deadpanned.

Jackie smirked, "Maybe you'd rather be the guy that has to catch a growling Rottweiler? Get a snarling kitty cat out of a tree? Oh! I forgot, you like to run over cats."

"Ha ha." Eric replied reaching for a coffee cup. "I think I'll be quite handy with a shovel. At least I won't be listening to you telling the ambulances where all the car crashes and heart attacks are….oh, sorry dad."

Red glared but sat down at the table drinking his coffee. He tapped his fingers on the table. "I'm getting a bell."

Jackie and Eric turned, "What?"

His brow furrowed. "This is a big house and if one of you are in the basement and Kitty falls, how are you going to hear her? What if she needs something?"

Eric didn't like the idea of his mom playing with bells – she'd be ringing the damn thing all day. "Dad….what about a walkie-talkie? We could carry it with us on our….shift…or whatever you call it."

Red grinned, "You know Eric, you are not entirely a dumbass sometimes. I think I have a set out in the garage. Jackie honey, can you get some food and coffee upstairs? I think she's going to wake up real soon."

Jackie walked past Eric and uttered, "They are walkie-talkies, not some Star Trek communicators – remember that!"

-o-

Kitty tried to push herself into a sitting position but it hurt too much. Most of the pain was radiating down her left hip and into her leg and she couldn't help but groan. The bedroom door opened up and Kitty glanced to see it was Jackie with a tray of food. She tried to wave away the young girl, "Ahahaha….honey, I'm not hungry." She fell back against the pillows.

Who was she kidding? That dinner last night was abysmal at best and the coffee smelled pretty good. "Jackie? Sweetie, why don't you just set that tray over there? I need some help sitting up. This mattress is too soft."

Jackie placed the breakfast tray on the dresser and stepped over to the queen sized bed. She remembered the pamphlet saying to be slow and careful so Jackie eased one of Red's pillows under Kitty's back. In the elevated position it was easier to help Mrs. Forman sit up. Kitty patted Jackie's cheek.

"Thank you dear. I think Red is afraid of breaking me."

Jackie set the breakfast tray over Kitty's lap and set about selecting an outfit for the day. It had to be something easy to get on and not too complicated for bathroom related matters. That particular task made her tiny nostrils flare but some day she would have a baby and poop was poop!

"I brought you some of those pain meds and a heating pad. I figured you'd want to eat and then clean up. Mr. Forman will help you get downstairs and we'll get you fixed up on the couch."

Kitty sipped the coffee and was surprised that it wasn't bitter like Jackie's attitude on most days! "Well that is very sweet of you. What did you pull out of my closet?"

Jackie smiled at her find. "I know it's winter time but a dress is easy and you don't have to mess with any zippers or buttons."

"How thoughtful!" Kitty exclaimed. Perhaps Red was right – she did need a girl to help her with these things. Jackie shrugged, "Mr. Forman is getting you a walkie-talkie so you can keep in touch with me or Eric if you need help."

Kitty lifted a brow, "Don't tell me that was Red's idea. I can see my husband suggesting something dumbass like a cowbell."

Snickering, Jackie covered her smile. "Oh…um….no…no _cow_bells were mentioned at all!"

Kitty cut into her hardboiled egg and made a toast/egg sandwich. "Honey, if you can get one of those chairs up here and put it in the tub, it will be easier for me to shower. I need something to lean on…or sit on depending on this bum leg of mine."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Jackie smiled and skipped from the room thinking, "This can't be too hard!" She saw Eric coming up the stair and made an exaggerated show of sticking her foot out for him to trip on. He stepped over her foot and replied, "Ha-ha. I thought we moved past the attempted murdered conversation."

She smirked, "Just checking. You're mom is fine but needs the shower in about 20 minutes so hurry up."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yeah boss…whatever."

T7S

The Ferris wheel was up and being safety tested while a city inspector checked off boxes for the requirements of the Carnival ride. Concession booths were up and the sounds of hammers and ringing nails filled the air. The scent of cotton candy and fresh hay wafted through the air as machines whirred and a farm floor was being set over the snow.

Jugglers on stilts were rehearsing and some of the local carnies were helping hang signs. The Man-eating Cheeseburger tent competed with the Bearded Lady's purple canvas. The little shack that held the two-headed chicken was butted up against the wall of mirrors. Beyond the non-motion attractions were the smaller but fierce roller coaster. A faded Tilt-a-Whirl sat like a gilded hat tipped on its side.

The inspector wandered the fairway towards the ticket booth which boasted features such as the Frogman who could guess your weight, the world's fattest corn dogs, a fortune teller and the very best prizes for the arcade games. Several hours later, Le Petit' Carnival was given the "okay" to advertise in Point Place and surrounding areas.

-o-

Eli popped into Serena's tent and wiped the sweat from his face. She had been looking into her brass mirror and trimming her sideburns when he startled her.

"TATIANAISGONGTOLOVEME!" He shouted excitedly. Serena wiped his sweat from her cheek. Eli always talked too loud and was unusually excited. Sensing something else was going on she held out her hand.

"How many pockets did you pick?"

Eli blushed and pulled out a brown leather wallet and a beaded coin purse. Serena shook her head, "All of them."

He reached into his vest pocket and deposited a fat worn leather wallet and a money clip with several twenty dollar bills onto the dressing table.

"You know this is wrong don't you?" Serena asked patiently.

Eli nodded and had the decency to look ashamed. "What would Tatiana think of you if she found out you broke your pickpocket promise?"

"SHEMIGHTGIVEMEABOILTOO." Eli said a little too loudly.

Serena nodded. "Yes. You remember when your cousin had that basketball size boil on the back of his neck? He was in a lot of pain wasn't he?"

Eli nodded. He may not be the brightest bulb in the family outlet but he knew better than to piss off the fortune teller! Using his softest voice, Eli said, "Can I have some of the money to buy her a pretty scarf?"

Serena shook her head. "No Eli. Not with stolen money. Work with your cousin Jack on the roller coaster and earn the right way. Tatiana would appreciate it more."

Eli wiped the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "MANITSHOTINHERE!" Then in a flash he was gone. Meanwhile, Serena dropped the stolen wallets into an ammo box she kept under her table. At some point after the carnival was over, she would mail the wallets back to their owners. If the money _happened_ to fall out in the meantime….oh well!

T7S

The shower was much easier with the chair and Jackie had found an old cane in the attic that seemed to help Kitty maneuver with less pain. She could lean her weight on the good leg and then take a step using the cane. Sure it was baby steps all the way but she didn't need that damned wheelchair so this was nice.

Kitty looked at herself in the mirror over the dresser. She certainly looked a sight better than New Year's Day morning…..was that only yesterday? Time certainly seems to fly! She brushed her hair into a flip and nodded to her young helper that she was ready to go downstairs.

Jackie felt a bit of pride that she could help an old lady take care of herself and that meant no more bathroom assistance. Yay! But, if Mrs. Forman needed her, Jackie would always wait outside the door to call an ambulance.

-o-

Eric took the afternoon shift after successfully applying for the position of Animal Control Officer. Funny title for a crap job but still, it was paying job and he had no money. As he was coming in the door, Jackie was serving Kitty a fried baloney sandwich and coffee. His mom seemed to be in good spirits. "Heard you might have got a fancy schmancy city job Eric."

He grinned, "That's me. Officer Eric Forman, Animal Control…I get my own truck and everything."

Jackie bit back a potential burn and smiled pleasantly. "Well, that's just wonderful Eric. After your mom finishes lunch, you'll need to get her settled on the sofa and give her some of other anti-inflammatory medicines. The hospital called and a nurse will be here at 3:30 to give your mom a shot."

Jackie was already shrugging on her coat and tucking her hair under a hat. Eric didn't know how to take care of his mother – she was usually the one that took care of him! "Where's Dad?"

Jackie wrapped a cashmere scarf around her neck and grabbed her handbag. "He's at Mr. Shelton's radiator shop. I think he found his part time job. Toodles!" With a flirty smile and a bounce in her step, Jackie was on the way to her interview.

Kitty placed a hand on her son's arm. "I'll try to be a good patient sweetie." Eric sat down across from the sorry looking sandwich. "Thanks mom and I'll try to be a better caretaker. I'm sorry I grossed out when you had to use the bathroom yesterday."

Kitty smiled, "That's okay Eric. The first time I changed your diaper, your father and I did the same thing. Ahahahahaha!" She smiled and pointed at a shelf over the stove. "Get my recipe book and let's find something that the three of you can cook without setting the house on fire."

Eric bit back a smile and just said, "I love you mom. I may not be the best kid but you are the best mom."

"Ah….Eric, despite what your father says, you are the best son. Look at you, going to Africa….getting a job….taking care of your mother? I couldn't ask for more."

"See? Right there! That's why I love you."

Kitty laughed again, "I know and I love you too."

T7S

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	8. 08 – A Carnival is Coming to Town

**Author Note**_:…..it's the end of the week and things are starting to come together….read on _

* * *

**Chapter ****08 **–A Carnival is Coming to Town

T7S

The new routine of taking care of Kitty Forman became easier as Jackie, Red and Eric all coordinated their efforts. Red usually got up first and made coffee while Jackie dressed and got ready for her caretaker shift. Meanwhile Eric put on his khaki uniform and ate oatmeal or French toast or whatever Jackie had learned to cook. He was first out the door.

Kitty was still in a lot of pain but the daily shots helped and the little bit of physical activity Jackie got her to do was helping. In return, the quality of dinner was improving and Red was smiling again.

Jackie loved her afternoon job as an ambulance dispatcher. At first she thought it was all calls about "_Help! I'm having a baby_" or "_Grandma had a stroke_!" but she found that each call was unique and made sure to take the pertinent information for the ambulance drivers. If someone called about a car accident, Jackie made sure she called the fire and police departments.

It was so simple. She liked to talk. She got paid well to talk.

Jackie liked life when it was simple.

T7S

Kelso was pacing the floor in Grooves and kept stopping in front of Hyde, opening his mouth and closing it. After the fourth time, Hyde took off his shades and groaned, "Out with it already."

Like a little kid with a big secret, Kelso whispered, "Dude…..there's a carnival out at Mount Hump. I need someone to go with me. Whatcha doing tonight?"

Hyde blinked. "Seriously. A carnival? How the hell old are you? Five? Carnivals are just a scam man, two headed dogs and waffle cakes to distract you from the evil little carnies that want to take your money."

Kelso crossed his arms over his chest. "Well….what if I don't bring any money?"

Hyde shook his head sadly, "Man….how are you going to buy a corn dog or ride the stupid roller coaster?"

Frowning, Kelso replied, "Huh….I didn't think about that. WAIT! I can have Fez hold my money."

Hyde was warming towards the idea of maybe picking up some random chick at the fair – no names - no regrets….but going with Kelso and Fez? Nothing good could come of that. Besides, who wanted to spend a Friday night with two dweebs?

"Hey man….I thought I heard voices out here. Wait! I did hear voices!" Leo emerged from a corner of the store where a slim selection of opera clashed with country western music. Absentmindedly, Leo stroked his scraggily beard and frowned. "Is it Tuesday yet?"

"What?" Hyde asked.

Kelso replied to Leo, "No dude, it's Friday night! There's a carnival in town and I want somebody to go with me."

Leo's eyes got big. "Hey man, do they have corn dogs? I love corn dogs."

Kelso stepped over and put an arm around Leo's shoulders, "Yeah, and cotton candy and popcorn and dwarves!"

Leo grinned, "I know some dwarves! Well, yeah, but they like to be called little people now."

Kelso chewed on that thought. "So….all those munchkins in Wizard of Oz were just little people?"

Leo laughed, "No….they were midgets – big difference!"

Hyde snorted. _Did either man really know the difference between a dwarf and a midget? _"Hey, since you both like the same thing why don't the two of you go together?"

Leo's face froze and then he smiled like he had an epiphany. "Why don't we ALL go? Yeah, get Loud Girl and African Elephant Man and the foreign kid. We can all go. Are you sure it's not Tuesday?"

Hyde laughed, "No Leo. It's Friday."

Leo frowned again, "I missed it again. Fatso Burger has a two-fer on Tuesdays."

Kelso grinned, "I'll get you two corn dogs and that'll make up for it."

"Cool." Leo nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Hyde and Kelso looked at each other. "You know were it is?"

The older man shrugged, "If it's anywhere, it would be Mount Hump." He scratched his head, 'Yeah, I think I saw a sign yesterday."

T7S

Jackie pulled off her sweater and set her handbag on the kitchen counter. _Hey, Eric cleaned up nice!_ That was her first thought at seeing the clean sink and no pile of dirty dishes. She had to admit that the week started off rough – Jackie Burkhart being a nurse? That job description would have never crossed her radar! Yet, oddly enough, just making Mrs. Forman comfortable and being rewarded with a smile or a pat on the hand was enough.

Kitty Forman always took the time to talk with Jackie's about her new dispatch job and she knew a lot about some of the emergency calls. Mrs. Forman would say: _"If it's a woman in labor make sure you talk to the husband and if he's in a panic just ask for the address and tell him help is on the way_." Surprisingly, after two days on the job, Jackie got four labor calls which she handled like a professional!

Tending to Kitty's bathroom assistance responsibility had been worked out to just making sure Kitty didn't slip. Since bending was painful, Jackie always adjusted the temperature of the water. Red was eternally grateful for Jackie's help and Jackie was just as appreciative of having a decent place to live.

She lifted the lid on a pot that was simmering on the stove to find Eric was making spaghetti sauce. Jackie had to admit that his evening cooking skills had much improved from Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup to actual food. Yeah, this was going to work out really good.

Jackie smiled and hurried through the living room and up the stairs to change her clothes.

-o-

Hyde came out of the back office and looked at Leo and Kelso who were thumb-wrestling with Kelso losing (of course). Just for fun, Hyde waited until Kelso whined before collapsing to his knees, groaning to protect his thumb, "You win!" Leo grinned at winning.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, count me out of tonight's party fiesta. I'm keeping the store open until nine and them I'm going over to visit Forman."

Kelso looked bummed but he pursed his lips and made a suggestion. "So…..why don't we go _tomorrow_ and we can take Eric and Jackie AND Fez can hold my money."

Leo nodded, "Maybe we can get the tall red…blonde…pretty girl to come too!" Kelso lifted his eyebrows, "You mean Donna?"

"Yeah. Donna…the smart one. I think it's important that she comes with us."

Hyde frowned, "Why do you say that Leo?"

He shrugged in his army jacked, "Don't know. I had this picture of the sun in my head you know? And the sun is red and sometimes when you look at it…its white – blonde – whatever man, she just needs to go with us."

-o-

Jack the Lad was wearing a silk top hat and matching vest, winking saucily at the chubby girls while smiling at the giggling gaggle of pretties. He loved the women that came to the carnival – all shapes and sizes of them. He touched the brim of his hat and took a bow, "Roll on up and see the main attraction – me…and of course the Rocking Rollercoaster!" His oily hair and menacing dark eyes enticed the lovelies to veer towards the entrance of the nearly dangerous ride. The mechanical monster grinded gears and sparked dangerously but Jack figured that was part of the allure. The faded leather seats of the coaster and the dented lap bar seemed to beckon jeopardy.

As he pushed the safety bar in place, Jack got a nice view of ample teenage cleavage and he smiled. "Keep yer arms in and let's take a ride! Jack smiled at the next pair of passengers and flirted outlandishly, "Have fun ladies and hold on tight….I'll be waiting for you when your ride is over." His wink held a promise and his smile made the ladies giggle. His job was done.

The line for Serena's Bearded Lady Tent was halfway down the fairway and business was looking good. The scent of cotton candy was wafting down the aisles as children pulled their parents hands towards the sticky sweet goodness. Silly men throwing dimes onto a greased plate to win a goldfish for his gal was a big draw this evening.

Yeah, Jack loved the carnival life. The nights were bright and garish and the gypsy caravan family made sure all the visitors had a good time. His main concern this evening was to make sure cousin Eli kept his hands in his own pockets! Eli's greedy fingers drew the sheriff at the last carnival and though Eli sweated through his bandana covered forehead, he was nearly banished from the group. Luckily for Eli, the king liked him and that was the only thing that saved his ass.

Still, Mick Daniels and his family of dwarves ran security to keep local area faux-carnies from ripping off the carnival patrons. The gypsies didn't need Eli to get arrested (again) for stealing when he didn't (but he usually did!).

The young lad made the mistake of looking out at the Fortune Teller's tent and happened to make eye contact with Tatiana and quickly looked away – she was in a mood tonight! The king had yet to show up and all kinds of little jinx's and gremlins ran through the camp. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Tatiana tonight, especially Jack!

HE walked up and down the fairway with his hand in his front pocket jingling change and smiling at the kiddies holding colored balloon bouquets while they spent all their parents' money. This was a good venue in Point Place. In just one week they nearly tripled the money they made in Springfield.

The grating noise of Oscar's Hurdy Gurdy music hurt HIS ears. Just how many times did Oscar have to play Camp Town Ladies' on that old crank grinder? Jeez, and his freaky little Cebus spider monkey was either holding a tin cup for money or slinging monkey shit at passersby.

HE personally thought Oscar should take his act and hit the road – the only drawback would be the carnival would lose it's ten percent. So HE smiled politely and moved on to the Tilt-a-Whirl to see how many kids upchucked after the ride.

Sometimes the most inane things were the most entertaining.

T7S

Eric had just sat down on the old yellow couch to watch the Friday night movie of the week. Shoveling carcasses was hard work and once he got used to the stench, the job wasn't as horrible as he thought it was going to be. Minimum wage sucked though.

The highlight of the week was when a big Ford truck hit a deer. The office radioed the call and when Eric got arrived, the driver was hauling the dead deer into to the bed of his truck with the comment, "Road kill is good eatin'!"

Still, when he got home, he did need a good shower before changing shifts with Jackie who surprisingly turned out to be a good caretaker. His mom seemed happier since her accident and on Eric's shifts he could almost envision she was polka dancing. Had it really only been a week since he left Africa?

One half hour of alone time later and Eric was ready to start dinner. He rummaged through the cupboards and realized that someone was going to have to adventure to the grocery store – there was slim pickings to choose from. Using his meager skills, Eric opened several cans of tomato paste and following the directions on the teeny label, added water and a splash of Tabasco with the accompanying dash of salt and pepper.

At least it looked and smelled like spaghetti sauce. Opening the refrigerator door he spied some leftover chicken from when Red tried to barbeque under the garage door. It looked cooked…maybe if he scraped off the burnt parts…..yep, chicken pasta for dinner!

He chuckled remembering Donna's attempt at Chicken Pinciotti…._was she thinking about him?_ Was she doing well in school? Why did it seem like such a long time ago? He flew half way around the world just to see her and she was still following through with her plans on going to Madison.

No. Their plans. They were supposed to go together – but then that was another lifetime ago.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	9. 09 – South of Mount Hump

**Author Note: **_….more fun for the kiddies! I'm keeping my eye out for you Nancy Drew's and Hardy Boys…you are so close!_

* * *

T7S

**Chapter ****09 **– South of Mount Hump

T7S

Hyde quietly opened the basement door and shut it behind him. He knew Kitty was resting and didn't want to disturb her. Forman was most likely hiding from Red in the basement and surprisingly enough he was.

But he wasn't alone.

"Jackie? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Startled by the intrusion, Jackie jumped in her seat, "Steven? What are you doing here?" She set her magazine down on the spool and looked over at Eric, "Did you invite him?"

Eric shrugged, "No. This is a surprise to me." He looked up as Hyde took off his shades, "Hey, weren't we all just down here smoking a _welcome home_ to you a week ago?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah and then we woke up in some weird ass places."

Jackie looked shamed," I passed out on a staircase with shag carpeting."

Hyde sat in "his" old chair and admitted, "I woke up under the kitchen table. Man, I'm glad your mom mops her floors…could've been worse."

The pair on the sofa laughed and Eric turned down the television. "So what brings you around a week AFTER mom gets home from the hospital."

Hyde scratched his head, "Well, you know me….I'm not exactly a nurturing kind of guy…"

"…you could say that again," Jackie uttered sarcastically.

Hyde ignored the burn and continued, "Yeah, well I knew that you and Red would take care of her and I thought I could come around on the weekends and help out."

Jackie sighed, "Well gee Steven, if you had called or came by earlier, you would have found out that Eric and I are wonderful caretakers for Mrs. Forman."

Hyde snorted, "You? Caretaker? Of yourself maybe."

Eric butted in, "Not fair pal. Dad kind of forced us into it – it was take care of mom or pay rent."

"But you don't have jobs." Hyde argued.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Thanks to Mr. Forman we do now! He wasn't going to let us hang around for free. Everyone but Mrs. Forman is working."

Eric nodded in agreement. "You would never guess where we are employed."

Hyde kicked a booted foot up on the spool coffee table and smirked, "This is gonna be easy. Jackie is make- up counter girl and you...are ticket stub man at the theater."

Jackie squeaked, "That would've been so much easier!" _Every woman needs makeup!_

Eric frowned, "Yeah, I can tear a stub just as good as anybody else."

Hyde crossed his arms over his black tee. "Okay, I'm wrong….so what do you do?" The next several minutes created more amusement for Hyde than he had in a few weeks. He actually had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh out loud at Eric's predicament. "Well you know…the Mr. Bonker's incident….it kind of sealed your fate."

"Hardy-har-har….actually it was _Schotzie_ and now it's any kind of road kill that hunters don't eat." Eric complained.

Steven looked at Jackie and was actually impressed that she had a prestigious position. "Maybe you could really save lives with that job. Good for you."

Jackie felt a small measure of contentment that her ex-boyfriend approved. "Well, if you are ever having a stroke or a delivering a baby….call my ambulance company." Damn, it felt good to say that! _Thank you Red Forman!_ She stood up, "I'll let you two boys talk. I promised Mrs. Forman I'd roll her hair at bedtime."

Jackie sidestepped the coffee table and paused in front of Steven. She wanted to say something but it would have seeedm forced and she wanted them to stay friends….at least the civil kind of friends they were now.

_Keep it simple Jackie!_ She repeated that mantra to herself as she ran up the stairs.

Hyde waited until Jackie left, still disbelieving she was sleeping in Laurie's room and working a job? What a total 360 from the spoiled teenager he had known these last few years! He leaned forward with his arms on his thighs. "Hey Forman. What are you doing tomorrow night? Kelso found out about a carnival out by Mount Hump. I don't know about you, but it's been a while since I made second base with a chick…"

Eric's eyes lit up. "Ferris Wheels? Midgets on bicycles? Count me in man!"

Hyde laughed, "I don't know about the shorties on bikes, but the Ferris Wheel yeah…sure. Leo's going and I think we're gonna have a good circle time."

Eric figured that a break from tending to his mom and having fun was a great way to end the weekend. "Yeah. Sure…but let's ask Jackie. I mean she's been working just as hard as me and she deserves some circle time."

As much as it grieved him to say it, Hyde replied, "Yeah – that's good. Invite her. Oh! Leo wants Donna to come down too. Can she come down for the weekend?"

Eric hadn't thought about a day trip for Donna. Madison was quite a distance away from Point Place. "I guess I could call her dorm and hopefully she'll answer." _Did Donna miss him?_

Hyde got up and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "You know what's weird about this carnival?"

"What's that?" Eric replied.

Hyde answered, "Well, usually those things come to town in the spring and summer. Why are we having a carnival in the middle of winter?"

Neither man had a good answer for that.

T7S

Jackie was bundled up in her warmest hooded coat with mittens and she was squeezed in between Michael and Fez. Leo was reclining in the back of the Vista Cruiser while Hyde got shotgun. Dammit, _she_ was the other caretaker, _she_ should have got shot gun! Still, Fez wasn't angry with her and she loved roller coasters and it had been a long time since she "circled" with the gang.

Kitty actually convinced her to go. Plans had been made to give Mrs. Forman and manicure and facial but the older woman just wanted a quiet pain-free night of watching television with her husband. _How romantic was that! _ Mentally, Jackie sighed…_to have someone that loved you that much. _ If only she could be so lucky!

Fez leaned forward so Eric could hear them over the radio, "And why couldn't Donna come to the glorious carnival with us?"

Hyde looked over his shoulder, 'She didn't have a ride man."

Fez put his chin on Eric's right shoulder, "And why didn't you go up and get her? Hmmmm?"

Eric's eyes met Fez's in the rear view mirror, "Because this automobile-o-death would not make the round trip to Madison and back and then on Sunday do it again."

Fez grinned, "You said _do eeet_ again! You bad boy!"

From the back of the car Leo's sleepy voice said, "The sun doesn't need to come out today."

All of the Vista Cruiser's occupants had a "what the hell" expression on their face. What was Leo talking about?

-o-

The light gray stone mortar was set carefully on a colorfully weaved placemat. Next to it was the well worn pestle and a dish of dried herbs. An assortment of odd shaped bottles held other items labeled in Latin on the masking tape stickers. Tatiana hummed an old Romanian lullaby as she plucked the dried blossoms from a peyote plant and dropped it into her mortar bowl. The pistachio green color of the plant reminded her of Neapolitan ice cream.

She knew exactly how to draw the mescaline from the plant and although it would smell like stinky leather boots, the end result was worth the odor. Dried leaves crackled in her hand and she wiggled her fingers dropping the pieces into the mortar. Reaching across the table she unscrewed the cap of jar containing tiny bits of sensimilla plant. Nimble fingers added some shavings of alder bark to aid in the consistency of her blend.

Tatiana gently ground the ingredients to a fine powder and only then did she reach for the bottle with the skull and crossbones picture on it. This bottle held her psilocybe and muscaria mushrooms. The chemicals in this dose had to be exact or the "ingester" would have adverse affects. That happened ten years ago to the king and Ana did not want to repeat that disaster!

This little tea party was only for a select group of Tarot cards. Tatiana beamed because she knew they were on their way.

The King would finally be here.

Tatiana clapped her hands three times and for a brief second it sounded liked thunder.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

Tatiana was grinning.

T7S

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸

**Disclaimer:**

Please please PLEASE note that the author does not recommend mixing peyote, psilocybe or muscaria mushrooms or sensimilla to anything at anytime…EVER!


	10. 10 – It's All Relative

**Author Note**_:….yeah, it's been awhile since I updated…hope this fills the gap __Oh, and it's a longer chapter than usual! _

* * *

**Chapter ****10 **– It's All Relative

T7S

As the sign for Mount Hump park came into view, the sky grew darker and a loud rumble of thunder rattled the old Vista Cruiser. Leo sat up and turned around looking through the windshield. "We're here!"

Hyde's brows furrowed. _Was Leo sleeping the whole ride here? Did he already smoke the stash? _"Uh…yeah man, we're there. Forman's gotta park the car."

Eric had barely put the gear into park and Leo was diving out the back window. Hyde watched as Leo's arms stretched towards the sky and he was breathing like he had been under water for a long time. Leo turned around in a circle with a big wide shit eating grin on his face. His eyes were clear and the hippie didn't look stoned any more. _What the hell was this about?_

Jackie shook gray snow from her boots and nearly kicked Michael in his shins for trying to steal her mittens.

"But my hands are cold!" Kelso complained.

She glared at her former boyfriend, "I don't care. Stick 'em in your pocket or something." Before she could rant further, Eric came around to the front of the car.

"So….Le Petit Carnival? A small carnival…I mean couldn't they come up with a better name than that?" Eric started to say more but a security dwarf with a hat and baton walked by the Vista Cruiser and nodded hello.

Kelso turned towards Eric, his eyes glittering with amusement and Eric whispered a warning, "Don't. Even. Say. It."

"GOD Eric! You are such a hard ass!" Kelso sniveled. "Fez, let's go see the sights."

"And get some cotton candy?" Fez's eyebrow shot up about two inches. There was candy in the air and lots of pretty ladies here this afternoon. "You said we had to get Leo a corn dog."

"Yeah, I did. C'mon buddy." Kelso lightly frogged Fez in the shoulder, "Let's go have fun without these losers."

Jackie watched as Fez and Michael walked off towards the fairway while Steven was over talking to Leo. That left her stuck with Eric. She flicked some straw with the toe of her boot and hummed tunelessly. _This was not going to be the circle time Steven promised!_ She looked up to find Eric was just as clueless as she felt.

He leaned back against the car. "I'm not totally against a Ferris Wheel ride or….or something like that…" He left the offer open in case Jackie wanted to join him or whatever.

She closed her eyes and wished they were at Funland where it was….fun! Sighing softly, she replied. "I want to ride the roller coaster."

Eric had a small smile, "Deal. Let Leo and Hyde get the circle thing organized and we'll meet up with them later. Maybe we can ruin Fez's cotton candy or something."

Jackie grinned, "Eric, I like the way you think." Then she put her mittened hand on his arm and pulled him towards the ticket booth. "I'm not paying for the rides though."

That was pretty much a given as far as Jackie Burkhart was concerned. He only asked, "How many rides do we plan on going on?"

She looked over at the Tilt-a-Whirl and some of the tamer non motion rides and replied with a winsome smile, "How about just the Ferris Wheel and coaster for now?"

"Can do." Eric replied. "Let's go see what this tiny carnival has to offer."

-o-

Tatiana swept the money from her table just as soon as the last of the fortune seekers closed the canvas doors on her tent. It was still bitter cold, but one of the carnies had found a small heater she could use to keep her feet warm. On the ground beneath the table cover was a small safe – this was where she kept her earnings.

She could sense a lull in the air but knew it to be short lived. The king was coming and as soon as his feet touched the fairway….everything would begin to change. That potion she made all those years ago surely had to have worn off.

Right?

Tatiana smiled a gentle smile and glided across the silken floor to her tent door. Just a peek. That's all she wanted.

Just a teeny look to see the king.

-o-

"Man, I feel so good right now." Leo exclaimed. He took his glasses off and held them up to towards the winter sun and placed them back on his nose.

Hyde stuck his freezing fingers in his Levi pockets. "Dude, did you already smoke the stash?"

Leo tugged on his beard. "No man….I gotta clean up. Wait….I have it right…." He was patting his army jacket pockets, "I have it right…." Swiftly two fingers pulled out a baggie-o-fun from his left inside pocket. "I'm gonna need a lighter."

Hyde nudged his head in the direction of the corn dog stand, "Let's get you fed up and borrow a light from one of those shorties."

Leo grinned, "Yeah, they should have matches or something."

"Or something." Hyde muttered. The brash notes from the hurdy-gurdy player grated on his nerves. He looked across the fairway and saw an ugly little monkey begging for coins and spitting at the passersby that ignored him.

Leo looked up and grinned, "Yeah man, we gotta pay the monkey or he'll throw poo on us."

Hyde frowned, "How do you know this?"

Leo started walking towards the spider monkey and the little animal jumped from Oscar's shoulder to Leo's and gave him a kiss. Small children laughed and Leo dropped some coins in the dented metal cup.

Leo turned around, "Hey Hyde…you want some monkey love?"

Hyde rolled his eyes and headed towards his two foolish friends standing in line at the Bearded Lady tent. Leo laughed out loud, "Have fun, I'll be looking for a lighter dude. Catch you later."

-o-

Kelso and Fez walked out of the tent with the most confused expressions on their faces. Hyde was leaning up against a barrel and smirked, "What's got your panties in a twist guys?"

Kelso stopped and slapped a hand against Fez's chest. "Dude. . . ."

Intrigued, Hyde pushed off the barrel and walked towards the pair and asked, "why not?"

Fez grinned, "Hyde….sometimes things are better _seen_ than talked about." He reached into the pocket of his tight pants and pulled out a wrinkled dollar bill. "Here my friend, you need to meet Serena."

Clucking his tongue, Hyde took the money, "Really. She's that good?"

Kelso laughed, "Oh man…..yeah. Just do it."

Together, the two of the basement friends giggled and headed off towards the Ferris wheel. Safely away from prying ears, Kelso pulled Fez towards a sheltered area.

He looked around and then said in a low voice, "Dude. Would it be weird to admit that Serena kinda turned me on? I mean there's the beard and all, but with the "I Dream of Jeannie" mask…. she's freaking gorgeous."

Fez breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you feel the same way. She has va-va-voom curves in all the right places. I get needs thinking about that beard. I could kiss that hairy mouth."

"Alright, now you're just gonna make me hurl. Just buy the girl a razor and then think about kissing that mouth okay? Jeez!"

"_Yes Master Fez, anything you want….I'll do it for you." Serena pulled on one of the silken scarves that caressed her toned thighs. Fez laid back against the pillows and smiled. "Talk off two more!" he commanded chewing on a piece of rope licorice._

_Sexy Serena swayed and slowly pulled off one silver and a pink scarf throwing them towards Fez. The soft cloth landed on his face and he laughed with happiness. Just as she got to the last scarf that was hiding a special treasure…._

Kelso frogged him in the arm. "Dude, I'm talking to you. Tilt-a-Whirl or coaster? Make up your mind!"

Fez blinked. That "I Dream of Jeanie" fantasy was surreal….maybe he could sneak back and visit the bearded lady without Kelso…..

Bringing his thoughts back to the now, Fez replied, "Coaster."

-o-

The Ferris wheel was old and the paint was chipping and faded but it did go up at least 300 feet in the air. Jackie looked at Eric, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

Eric shrugged, "It's not the heights….it's the craphole of a machine. Look at this." He pointed out that many of the lights that ran the gear boxes were burnt out or missing. "What if we're at the top of the ride and it breaks down?"

Jackie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Could be worse. You could be trapped with Fez and not me."

Eric laughed, "I don't know. I _have_ to live with you…."

Jackie smiled and batted him on the chest. "Like you're some prize yourself. Ooh! Look! It's our turn."

The ticket taker reached for their passes and Jackie stepped into the gondola and as soon as Eric was seated, the steel safety bar was slammed into place. The dark eyes of the Carney glinted as he said, "Have a _nice_ ride."

Jackie was about to make a snide remark when the sudden backward lurch of the wheel made her gasp. Eric grabbed the safety bar and laughed, "I was thinking….you could be trapped with Fez and not me."

The pretty brunette glared at him and grabbed onto the metal with her mittened hands and held on for dear life.

-o-

If Hyde could have slammed a tent door shut he would have. What the hell was Fez thinking by sending him in to see a chick with a mustache and beard! Granted with the mask she was doable but the minute the mask came off. _Oh my fucking God_. Get that chick a can of shaving cream!

He looked around for that pair of punks to see they were standing by the corn dog stand and laughing. This little trick deserved an ass kicking! Kelso seemed to know what was coming their way and pushed Fez into a crowd and through the back of a tent. They hunkered down and waited until they saw Hyde's boots rush past them.

Kelso leaned back against a metal counter. "Whew! We missed that one."

Fez sniffed the air. "What is that wonderful smell?"

Kelso lifted his nose. "I smell perfume. There must be some hot girls around here." He carefully stood up and peered over the steel counter, "Yeah! There are some hotties out there." Kelso grabbed Fez's arm and drug him to his feet. "C'mon man, we're gonna see some normal girls without hair!"

Fez could only think, ah_…..Serena….I'll be back._

-o-

The gondola stopped at the zenith of the ride and swayed dangerously above the ground. Jackie didn't want to admit that perhaps Eric was right. This ride wasn't exactly safe! The groaning metal and grinding mechanical parts made her cringe, her much like fingernails on a chalkboard. From the left side of Eric's leg, a purple balloon floated up and the idiot reached out to grab it. The metal basket started swinging and Jackie shrieked, "What the hell are you doing!"

The balloon floated just past his outstretched fingers. He looked annoyed and replied, "I was trying to get you the balloon."

"Why!" now she was exasperated.

Eric shrugged and waited for the ride to stop swinging. "You like purple. It's your favorite color." He said simply.

Knitting her brow, Jackie questioned, "…and how do you know that's my favorite color?"

"Unicorns….rainbows….I've seen some of your stuffed animals….I figured that purple was your color."

Jackie didn't like that Eric knew that about her. "Well for your information, they are not stuffed animals. They are _collectibles_. I have the whole unicorn set and could sell them whenever I want."

Eric leaned back and stretched an arm along the back of the seat. "Yeah…that's the same line I use on my dad when he mocks my G.I. Joe set. He calls 'em dolls, I call 'em action figures….same thing. Right?"

Flummoxed that she and Eric had that in common unnerved her – she wasn't supposed to actually like him. But they had a similar history. Failed engagements, cheating boyfriends…although Donna didn't actually sleep with Casey Kelso – it was still cheating. Being dumped for someone else - Donna did have Randy in the wings when Eric sent that break up letter. Still, that didn't mean she had to like Eric Forman.

Did it?

She muttered something under her breath and remembered her promise to Mr. Forman to get along with his dumbass son. Putting on her best smile she turned to Eric. "You are right Eric. A doll or action figure is a collectable item."

Eric was confused. Jackie Burkhart just agreed with him on something? Wow. The feisty little cheerleader was actually maturing.

Who would've thought?

-o-

Hyde was tired of searching for the two morons and tired of waiting for Leo. He parked himself on a bench and watched an old clown mashing out his cigarette. From some speaker hidden in the hay, a lugubrious tune from an accordion played mournfully. The clown spied some children watching warily and he pulled out a unicycle and applause broke out.

The clown wheeled around in a circle and began pulling miscellaneous items from his colorful pants: a dove, a fake snake….hard candies were dashed to the ground while he circled the crowd. Then from somewhere out of left field, a man-pretty police cadet came running from the fairway and knocked the clown off of his unicycle.

As Hyde watched, a dark skinned, ex-Point Place High School student was suddenly on the ground snatching the thrown candy. The clown honked his horn at Kelso who was laughing hysterically. Fez was in some kind of sugar buzz and rubbed the seat of the one wheel bike. The audience thought this was part of the act and applauded like crazy.

The clown bowed and gave Kelso the middle finger.

Hyde laughed harder than he could remember in a long time.

-o-

Tatiana peeked out of her canvas door again and saw HIM walking through the arcade row. Preening like a peacock, HE smiled at the pretty ladies and kissed the knuckles of the old women. As she watched, HE froze in his tracks and slowly turned around with a huge grin on his face. Tatiana suddenly felt the ground shudder and a tremendous course of electricity ran from the satin covered floor up through her spine and to the tips of her blood red fingernails.

It was the king!

He was here!

He was really truly here.

Time seemed to tick by in microseconds as the king turned, smiled and grabbed HIM in a bear sized hug and shouted, "Theo!"

HE shouted back, "Leo!"

Together they laughed and shouted, "Cousin!"

Tatiana felt the blood rush from her head and she fainted falling outside of her tent.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N: ….**_**congrats to all of you who guess who HE was and who the king was. More to be explained later**_**. **_**(MistyMountainHop, Nannygirl, DFT and Tophergirl – you certainly kept me on my toes!)**_


	11. 11 – King of Kings

**Author Note**_:… hello again my Nancy Drew's and Hardy Boys….within this chapter are clues and answers. I hope you get the clues and find the answers on your own….._

T7S

**Chapter ****11 **– King of Kings

T7S

Jackie was glad when her feet were firmly on the ground. The rush of wind at 300 feet was bitter cold and even Eric had to admit this wasn't the best choice for a winter carnival ride. They agreed to try the roller coaster before joining their herd of friends.

The early setting sun was a background for the sparkling lights of the fairway rides. Happy children skipped with one hand in Dad's palm and the other pulling along a colored teddy bear. Jackie smiled at a small girl that reminded her of her younger self.

Eric touched her arm so she could sidestep the large skinny stickman on stilts. She smiled her thanks and skipped over towards the wicked roller coaster. Some greasy haired teen was flirting with the girls in the ticket line.

He turned towards Jackie and pulled off his hat and dipped into a long low bow and came back up with dark glittering eyes. "I am Jack the Lad….the fairground man. I am kin to the King of Kings…." He reached for Jackie's hand and pressed a kiss on her tipped wrist.

"Ew!" Her hand was pulled away and she scrubbed at the spot on her wrist where his mouth had touched her. "I just want to ride the damn thing not get mauled by some horny teenager."

Eric smirked while young Jack glared at him. "Fine. Give me your money and get on the ride." The pair was ushered none too politely towards the first car available while Jack went back to flirting with the ladies.

Jackie looked over her shoulder, "He gives me the creeps."

Eric glanced, "He kind of reminds me of someone." He pressed a finger to his lips. "Damn, I can't think of who, but he looks familiar."

"Eric?" Jackie said impatiently.

He looked up as the next available car stopped on its track. "Uh, what?"

Jackie sighed, "The ride is here. Pay attention okay?"

T7S

Tatiana was aware she was lying on the hay covered ground but covered by a soft blanket. Someone was calling her name. _Serena_? She opened her eyes to see her family of Traveler's surrounding her. What happened?

Serena helped her to a sitting position. "Oh Ana! He's here! He is finally here."

Tatiana blinked. She remembered. "I saw the king." She tugged on Serena's arm. "He finally came home!"

Eli and Serena helped the fortune teller to her feet. "TATIANADOYOUNEEDMEFORANYTHIN GELSE?" Eli was still wiping sweat from his bandana covered forehead. She smiled, "No Eli and remember to lower your voice in public. Use your _inside voice_ okay?"

"OKAY….I mean ok." He changed the modulation of his voice and was rewarded with another smile.

Tatiana held out her hand. "Let me have it."

Eli blushed and pulled a wallet from his vest and handed it over. Tatiana opened the billfold and read the driver's license. "Eric Forman of Point Place." She examined the picture and exclaimed, "Oh! It's Temperance – he's here."

She handed the wallet back. "Go return this before I get upset."

Eli's eyes widened. "OH! Ok, right away!" Tatiana waited until Eli left then she dismissed the rest of the gypsy's with an "_I'm fine and thank you very much_." Serena assisted in getting her back in the warmth of her tent.

"They've come." Tatiana said quietly.

Serena's brow lifted. "The Major Arcana deck people?"

Tatiana nodded. "I've already made the potion."

With a gasp, Serena nearly whispered, "Is it going to work this time?"

Tatiana shrugged, "Well, it shouldn't wipe out ten years of memories like it did last time – I was careful with this batch."

Pursing her lips, Serena smiled and scratched under her beard, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall when you have this sitting."

Light laughter filled the tent. "No you wouldn't. I'm going to perform the sacred Three Events." Tatiana explained, "They will experience fear, regrets and then a new beginning. It will be _extraordinary_."

-o-

Eric stood in front of a short sweaty guy who was holding his wallet in the palm of his hand. How the hell did his wallet get out of his front pant pocket? Red always told him that was the safest place to keep it. The short man's hands were shaking as he apologized profusely.

Jackie's brain felt a tickle – something about this guy was familiar – was he in the movies? No…wait! She pointed her finger, "Film! You were at Leo's house when Steven was looking for Leo."

Eric frowned, "Why don't I remember that?"

Jackie looked at him and said in a deadpanned voice, "You and Donna were at the Pioneer Day Jamboree while playing _bonding_ games with your parents and Mitch."

Eric groaned – he'd totally wiped that memory from his brain. Bows and arrows – camp games? _Wait. How did Jackie know that?_ He turned his head and opened his mouth to speak and she just sighed, "As if Donna could keep a secret like that!"

Eli looked at Jackie and pulled off his bandana, "You remember me?" It wasn't a shout and it was said as a whisper. Eli's voice just sounded old and tired. Jackie nodded, "I thought you were some creepy little vagrant. I didn't know you were Leo's cousin and by the way…the _film_…..was excellent!"

Eric groaned again, "Oh man! I was milking a cow when I could have been smok….er, watching films with my friends? What a dumbass."

Jackie laughed and thumped Eric on the back, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Steven was bummed about Leo taking off."

Enlightened, Eli spoke up, "You know where Leo is?"

She smiled, "We both do. Why?"

Eli was excited, "Can you bring Leo here?"

Eric shrugged, "Sure, but he's already here - he's over by that fortune teller's tent."

-o-

Theo had an arm around his cousin's shoulder and was introducing him to the family of dwarves. Travelers of all creeds were walking up to touch Leo or hug him. Hyde stood off to the side as Jackie and Eric walked up. "What's that all about?"

Hyde shrugged, "I guess Carney Leo is a popular guy. If he'd only get rid of that damn monkey on his shoulder."

Fez and Kelso were out of breath and smelled like waffle cone. Kelso recognized Eli and pointed his finger, "You! You gave us the best night of our life!"

Hyde turned and recognized the short man that had been sleeping in Leo's apartment all those years ago. "Hey, you gave me a letter. I remember you too."

Eli looked proud, "I'm Leo's cousin and I'm NOT SHOUTING ANYMORE."

Jackie jumped a little at Eli's excitement, "So…Eli….why is everyone making such a big deal about your cousin? They act like he's famous or something."

The fortune teller's canvas door opened and a beautiful gypsy dressed woman stepped out and stood in front of the group. Her beautiful magenta blouse and flowing black lace skirt immediately caught Jackie's attention. The tiny lace up boots was defiantly something a Burkhart would wear!

The woman's eyes were penetrating but soft, and her voice was unwavering as she admonished. "You silly children. Do you not know that you have the good fortune of being in the King's presence?"

Hyde smirked. Some tired old 30-something, pretending to be a fortune teller was scolding them? Okay, maybe she wasn't tired, in fact she was a fox, but he wouldn't tell her that. Those long brown ringlets with tints of amber and streaks of lavender were looked soft and those ruby red lips….hell, maybe she was a gypsy and by trade she was just a scam artist.

Steven put aside any thoughts he had of her as a woman. Instead he folded his arms across his chest and replied," Well I don't think Leo's, The King. I mean Elvis fell off the toilet and died in a pool of his own vomit so no, I don't thing we're talking about the same king."

Maybe it was coincidence or _perhaps_ something stung Steven on the back of his neck but there was a hot little prick and some swelling just under the collar of his jacket. Tatiana thought she might give him a little _something_ for his insolence. She lifted an arm and gestured to the cousins.

"Children of Arcana….you are in the presence of Leonard _King_ Mickey Chingwake and this is his carnival."

Leo turned around and grinned. "Hey! That's me!"

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N:** _Did you guess? So many of you were close! DFT, you almost had me stopping at the second chapter! Nannygirl and MistyMountainHop? It was like you were reading over my shoulder!_

_**Thoughts to ponder:**__ Fez was the Fairy King (season 8). Red Forman was King of the Forest in season 2 episode 13 and many times Kelso was referred to as the king of idiots. Did I miss any?_


	12. 12 - Revelations

**Author Note**: _…..real life, funerals and a New Orleans vacation can distract a writer from their craft….while sad and very real, sometimes these small diversions can play out in fiction in ways one didn't imagine. My muse is alive and kicking so sorry for the delay….Read on….._

* * *

**Chapter****12 **– Revelations

T7S

Steven Hyde was speechless. He knew Leo was "out there" sometimes, but a carnival owner? Leo owned a few Fotohuts but an _actual_ _working_ carnival with security dwarves and shit? Leo walked over to his puzzled friend and put a hand on the corduroy covered shoulder. "Yeah man, I forgot to tell you about this."

Theo turned around and Eric recognized him. He pointed a finger and said, "Hey, I remember you! You decorated my basement."

Theo looked proud, "That, my man, was a work of art." Both cousins grinned, but Theo replied," Yeah... it was a job but after that little _break_ we took it became a piece of art. Two inches. We kept everything the same but moved it two perfect inches to the left."

Leo looked proud, "Yeah, it was difficult but we did it. Too bad your dad couldn't see the beauty."

Eric grinned. At least he got his basement back! "I appreciated it man. Thanks." At least he could forget about the whole Donna and the promise ring necklace. His mother's attempts at a basement makeover were thwarted by a pair of stoners and their lack of attention. Eric reached out to shake Theo's hand. "Again dude. Thanks."

There was a slight cough that interrupted the happy reunion. All heads turned towards the lovely gypsy who was tapping the pointed toe of her boot. She smiled at Leo and scowled at Hyde who absently rubbed the hot spot on his neck.

Leo grinned and said, "Hang on Toots; I'll make introductions in a minute."

"Toots?" Tatiana's voice seemed to rise in octave at the inane moniker. Leo gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the Point Place gang and said, "Me and Toots go way back."

Tatiana felt a warm tingling from the hug and in her heart it was as if the key finally found the lock and opened the door. The king was back and she could breathe again.

-o-

Eli was like a puppy without his calm down medication. He was talking loud and looking for praise. Leo put an arm around the short cousin's shoulder and grinned, "So….where's Jack?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "He's….he's not stealing wallets! That's what he's not doing."

Eric was still wondering how Eli pick pocketed his wallet so easily. Hyde tried to ignore the freaky little spider monkey that was hopping back and forth between Theo and Leo. "So…who's Jack? Another cousin?"

Leo shook his head as the silk hat of Jack the Lad approached the group. The young teen smiled creepily and said, "What's up Pop?"

Theo laughed," Everyone…..this is Jack Daniels Chingwake. Leo's son."

Hyde staggered and Kelso said, "Whoa! Damn Leo we knew you had a son, but you've been hiding him in a carnival? Why couldn't I be your son? I love monkeys and midgets!"

Fez piped up, "and I love girls with hairy faces!"

The voice of reason, Eric interrupted. "Guys, remember that Leo also has a wife?"

The King of the carnival scratched his head, "Well, I don't really. There was this lady I hooked up with like….17 years ago and we got really wasted and I think I drank a whole bottle of Jack Daniels and….oops, nine months later we have a baby!"

Jackie said a silent "ew" and looked at the creepy kid. He did have Leo's eyes and chin but the rest of him must have resembled his mother. She asked, "So if you weren't married, then where's his mom?"

Jack grinned, "Me mother is living somewhere in Canada and probably doing it on the back of a horse with some Royal Mounted Policeman."

Fez sighed, "Aiyy…..doing it….on a horse…with a loose woman. I need to see more of the world."

Hyde frogged Fez in the arm. "That's not the point man, his mother abandoned him and he lives in a freaking carnival with dwarves and shit."

"And Edna abandoned you and you live in a basement with Eric's family." Kelso laughed, "Sounds like you and…." Hyde frogged Kelso in the shoulder, "Ow! Man you hit hard for a non-carnival orphan!"

A pinch burn on Hyde's nape was like being pricked with a needle. He locked eyes with Tatiana and she waggled a finger at him like he was a naughty boy. Somehow without saying a word he felt chastised. "Sorry Kelso. I was just thinking that Jack here and me we're like orphans. We're NOT _orphans_….just like it." Feeling a need for praise, Hyde looked back at the gypsy and she smiled. What a killer smile it was!

Theo made an exaggerated look at his watch and declared it was dinner time. "Why don't all of you join us for a meal and we'll tell you the parts of King Leo's history that you didn't know about."

Fez asked shyly, "Can Serena eat with us?"

Theo laughed loud and boisterously. "Of course!" The larger cousin led the way towards the traveler's trailers as Fez looked at Hyde and hissed, "What! If she turns her head _sideways,_ her mouth looks just like a…."

Jackie kicked the foreigner in the shin," Don't be gross."

"Aiiyyeee!" He yelped. Meanwhile, Kelso was tilting his head sideways and nodding in affirmation. Hyde closed his eyes at his loser friends. _Damn that thing on his neck hurt!_

Eric offered to help Tatiana close up her tent and she smiled at Temperance, "You are a wonderful young man." When her tiny hand touched his he felt a waterfall of emotions roil through him and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Just something he had never experienced before.

She looked at him. "You are missing the Sun aren't you?"

Eric frowned, "Well, it has been snowing a lot…."

Tatiana only smiled. "Remember, _stars_ twinkle just as brightly. Follow me Eric Forman; I have something waiting for you."

T7S

They ate dinner with their fingers and while normally Jackie would have been disgusted, the roasted pheasant was good and the bread was fresh and the fermented beer gave her a pleasant buzz. Even Eric looked good in the dim light of the lanterns in this gypsy camp!

Theo relinquished his seat at the head of the picnic table to the real King of the carnival and continued with the story. "….so while a pregnant Claudette and Leo were trekking through Canada, I took over the carnival and we have been in every state except Vermont."

Eli talked around a piece of meat in his mouth, "Theo hate's Vermont for some reason."

Jack picked up the story, "When I was just a wee lad, Pop here took too much of one of Tatiana's potions and we lost track of him for a while. Uncle Theo found him in Kansas where he bought something called a Foto Hut."

A slow grin dawned on Leo's face. "I remember that now!" He looked at Hyde, "That's how I got my money."

Theo corrected his cousin. "Leo always had money but his investment in the Foto Hut's was a little boon for our carnival. Over the years, he would put some money in the bank and we would add to it and it helps us with our travels."

Hyde frowned, "So when you left me that note…."

Leo closed his eyes in bliss as the spider monkey scratched his scalp. "Yeah, I think the potion had finally worn off and I remembered that I needed to check on Claudette and Jack." He opened his eyes, "But I did mean it man, Hyde you were….are a good kid."

Eli piped up, "…and I gave them the film." He pointed at Eric, "But you weren't there."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I know, I know! It was Pioneer Day and I was with my folks…"

Tatiana looked at Eric, "How is your mother?"

Jackie gasped and Eric glanced at his home co-worker with a _what-the-hell expression_ on his face. He looked at Tatiana," How do you know about my mother's back?"

The fortune teller shrugged, "Such a pity, because she is a wonderful caring woman and yet her family takes all she does for granted. Are you tending to her now?"

Eric nodded but Tatiana wasn't convinced,"…to the best of your ability?"

Jackie's eyes caught a glint of rainbow colors dancing off Tatiana's quartz pendant. She could barely tear her gaze away but she added, "He is _and_ he's working to help his dad."

Tatiana removed her necklace and lay the sparkling stone in Jackie's palm, "…and you are assisting just like I hoped you would. Keep this around your neck for safety little one. I like what I see as the both of you care for the Forman mother."

Hyde shook his head. _How was it that this virtual stranger knew the goings on in Point Place when she had never met any of them?_ It boggled his mind and then he slapped the back of his neck as Tatiana glared at him.

"You doubt my abilities?"

"_Colored me fucked!"_ Hyde thought. "_How do you do that?"_

Tatiana smiled, "I have a….shining…if you will. Also, it is in your best interest not to distrust me."

Theo clapped Hyde on the back, "Yeah, I once pissed Tatiana off and I had a boil on my neck the size of a basketball."

Serena clucked her tongue, "Now now, you don't know that it was Tatiana that caused it."

Hyde rubbed his neck. _A boil? A big fucking pimple the size of a basketball?_ No way!

Tatiana only smiled and nodded her head. She turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else have questions?"

Kelso raised his hands. "Yeah! How come Leo don't have special powers?"

Tatiana replied,"Oh, but he does. Our King just doesn't know how to control them. His father was part Chinese but his mother was half Scottish and half Irish. Kynawas a daughter of the Dennard Clan of the Highland Scottish Travelers. Her name means love, affection, esteem and she was daughter of High King Borugh…King Leo comes from a blessed line of gypsies."

Leo puffed out his chest and proudly announced, "I'm a celebrity man! That's pretty heavy stuff."

Fez was impressed. "King Leo sounds like a lion's name. I'll bet you roar big."

Leo scratched his beard. "Don't know….never tried to! Now, let's eat cuz I have a feeling that Toots here has a special evening planned for us….right?"

Tatiana smiled and replied, "I have a splendid night planned."

It was a strange moment but Temperance, the Star, the Hanged Man and the Chariot all felt the ground tremble beneath their feet and yet Fez was unaffected.

Leo grinned and bit into his pheasant leg.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	13. 13 – Tea & Crackers?

**Chapter ****13 **– Tea & Crackers?

T7S

After the meal was finished, Tatiana led the way to her Airstream where the special evening would continue. Eric was still curious about Leo's comings and goings and hand to ask, "So Leo, when I was on my road trip…."

Kelso sniggered and Eric shot him a glare, "…my _video_ trip….and you asked if you knew me….didn't you remember me?"

Leo flicked the monkey off his shoulder and rubbed his weathered cheek. "Well, you _looked_ familiar man, but I had just come off a bad _trip_ and wasn't sure I was in Point Place or Kenosha or Vermont."

Theo coughed virulently and uttered, "Vermont" within the cough.

Leo continued. "…and when I recognized you and we had some dinner, I knew I needed to find a job man. I forgot where I kept my money! Lucky for me Hyde gave me a job in his record store."

They had arrived at Tatiana's trailer and as she opened the door, Jackie gasped. "Oh my god! It looks just like Stevie's Nicks' closet! I love it!" The brunette saw lace and colorful scarves and silk pillows and feather boas. The quartz pendant warmed in her hand. Jackie stepped into the Airstream and the scent of cinnamon and vanilla welcomed her. Eric stepped in next and admired the bright colors and comfy pillows on the floor.

Hyde was next and after hearing Jackie's exclamation of joy couldn't help but think that someone threw up in Fleetwood Mac's dressing room. Again, his neck felt that hot stinging pinch. "All right!" he grumbled. "It's too chick for me but I won't criticize."

Fez admired the fabrics and one of Tatiana's blouses could look fabulous if tailored for a man….Kelso gave Fez a nudge and he stumbled into the trailer. "Aiyy! Quit pushing!"

Leaving his cousin behind, Leo closed the door behind him and the trailer seemed suddenly small and claustrophobic. Tatiana looked at the Arcana before her and orchestrated a rearranging of seats. She pointed to Fez. "My little Pope…I need you to take your cushion and sit in front of the closet." She looked at Eric. "Temperance, you will move beside the bed."

Eric and Fez swapped places while Kelso looked on amused. "Where to I get to sit?" Tatiana motioned for him to sit on the bed and he grinned and then quickly got serious when the gypsy glared at him. _Did she know what he was thinking?_

"You. The Hanged Man…you are to sit in front of this table. Not under it but as close as you can."

Hyde argued, "I'm not sitting under some damned….ow!" He slapped the back of his neck and quickly moved his pillow to the appointed spot. Then the fortune teller turned to Jackie. "My little star, you will sit beside the door and the King sits in the center of this circle."

Leo looked happy to be surrounded by his Point Place friends. He grinned, "This is going to be wild man. Hey Toots!."

Long ringlets bounced as Tatiana turned her head, "Yes my King?"

"Did you make a good recipe this time?"

She smiled serenely, "Oh yes…this is very good. Please, all of you sit in your places while I prepare."

-o-

"Red? Red honey? Come here quickly!" Kitty shouted from upstairs. Red put down his paper hoping against hope that his wife hadn't fallen. The kids were gone to some damn carnival and Kitty was supposed to be in bed. He took the stairs two at a time and hurriedly opened the bedroom door.

"Kitty! Where are you?"

His wife emerged from the bathroom walking without a cane and without a limp. She looked astounded. "Honey, I am a nurse and I can't explain this but I have virtually no pain in my back." Almost to prove the point, she did a little kick-ball-chain dance step and it was perfect.

Red frowned, "But the doctor's said…"

"I know! Maybe all I needed was to rest my back…I can't explain it." Kitty was amazed. "Red, let's go to dinner."

Red scrubbed his face. How in the hell did this happen? Not an hour ago his wife went to bed with the pain she had been having all week and now she was dancing? "Sweetheart, maybe we need to take you back to the hospital. This could be a side effect of all that medicine."

Kitty frowned, "Red, I know if my back hurts or not. Say….lets go downstairs and I'll make some brownies."

The elder Forman was at a crossroads – what if this remission of sciatic pain was temporary and they got downstairs and she relapsed? This would devastate his wife! Better to be safe than sorry. "Kitty? Why don't we just call it a night and …turn in early."

Kitty's eye gleamed with mischief. "Oh Red! You bad boy! I'll change into my silk night gown."

Red just sighed patiently. "Whatever you want my dear." What he wanted was an explanation of how his wife suddenly started walking like she never slipped a disc!

T7S

"Sorry I took so long." Tatiana apologized. She was carrying a tray with a steaming tea pot and six delicate china cups. 'There was a wrong I had to make right. Temperance, you will thank me later."

Eric didn't know why the gypsy kept calling him Temperance or what it was supposed to mean but apparently he'd be thanking her later for something. "Uh…you're welcome?"

The tray was set on the small card table and Tatiana clicked on some music and a flute and violin played softly in the background. She waved her fingers at some fat yellow candles and they seemingly lit by themselves.

Kelso woofed out a "whoa!"

Carefully, Tatiana poured a small measure of liquid into the tiny cups and handed one first to Hyde and indicated that he should pass it around. When he got his own cup he sniffed the stuff that looked like tea and it smelled like his very favorite herb.

Tatiana smiled, "This is Sensimilla Tea. It will not taste good but it will relax you. There is a high level of THC which I'm sure the group of you are familiar with."

Hyde looked at Leo who downed his cup and asked for another. "Toots, you outdid yourself with this batch." He looked at Hyde, "its good man. It's like smoking film without the coughing.

Jackie lifted her up and pretended to toast Fez and Eric. "Cheers!" She swallowed the tea and felt like puking but refrained because she was a little afraid of insulting the gypsy.

The group watched as Tatiana pulled out a huge copper knife which glinted in the candlelight. The Zamfir flute composition was relaxing and as she spread a green type of butter on the tops of saltine crackers, the tea was already starting to work its magic.

Tatiana held out the first cracker and Leo took it. He sniffed the butter and licked it and smiled before shoving the whole wafer into his mouth. "I think this is your best batch yet!"

Could fortune teller's blush? Tatiana's cheeks were warm and it wasn't from the tiny heater or the candles. It was from the kind words from King Leo. The Romanian love song of her youth, was playing in the background and she recalled when it first played at the camp when the King shared a lunch with her. She could still feel the same emotions from the lyrics of "_How_ _Much I Love You."_

_Leo was sitting with a young Tatiana on a Cypress log while some children played with buckets when a voice from the old country sang from the tiny transistor radio, "….Atunci cand nu ma vezi….Stiu ce-ti imaginezi… the melody and words warmed her heart. _

"…_When you do not see me know what you imagine…." Did he imagine her at the tender age of 17? Did he see the woman she would become? _

Jackie could feel the emotion in the song even if she couldn't understand it and totally related to the odd tear in Tatiana's eye. But she felt so relaxed and yet there was nothing she wanted to do in that moment. She looked at Steven who was smiling like he had the best buzz ever and Michael was grinning like a loon. What did the guys say? "This was some good shit!"

The fortune teller waited until she saw the tell tale glaze in the bright eyes of the young people. She spoke softly and addressed Eric first. He managed to tear his eyes away from the wavering candle as she said, "Temperance. You have a charmed life and yet you are easily frustrated because of self-administered chains that hold you back from your full potential. Eat this morsel of cracker and I will take you on a journey."

Eric's hand reached out and the beautiful gypsy whose kind eyes smiled at him as she lay a buttered cracker into the palm of his hand. He bit into the disgusting mush of peyote, mushrooms and paste of herbs and licked his lips like it was the best thing he'd ever ate.

"Temperance, I'm bringing your friends on a journey with you and without you so just sit back and enjoy the experiences you will encounter."

Eric closed his eyes and he could actually see the cells on the backs of his lids and he could feel the hairs on his arm growing. It was surreal and vivid and when he opened his eyes, Jackie was looking at him curiously. He tried to wink but was sure his eye got stuck in the closed position. His lips flapped uselessly when he tried to talk but damn, he felt wonderful!

Tatiana handed a paste covered cracker to Hyde. "You are my sad little Hanged Man. You are an underachiever and there is so much success on the horizon for you yet you fail to open your eyes and see your full potential. I will help you get there."

Hyde thought, _"What the hell, I'm getting weed tea and something crazy Leo likes so let's take a ride!"_ Tatiana had that scolding look in her eye but she watched as he plopped the whole thing in his mouth. She smirked slightly as he nearly gagged at the taste.

Three down and to go.

This was going to be an interesting evening!

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N**:..._please everyone, do NOT try to eat a peyote butter covered saltine cracker okay? I'm sure it's probably disgusting and very unhealthy for you_.


	14. 14 – Hyde and Kelso's Fears Come True

**Author Note**_:…it's just fiction…..don't freak out okay? Maybe a little short because Eric and the rest follow in the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter ****14 **– Hyde and Kelso's Fears Come True

T7S

"Do me next!" Jackie giggled. Tatiana smiled and passed over a green pasty cracker which Jackie bravely took a bite of despite the horrendous smell and taste. "Not so good." She remarked. Another cup of Sensimilla tea was passed to the brunette who finisher her cracker with the help of more weed tea. Jackie closed her eyes and in mere seconds (or so it seemed) she was looked over at Eric and was filled with emotions cascading through her – love, pure unadulterated elation and need. _For Eric Forman? Whoa! _Was she high? Oh, yeah…she was high.

Eric happened to look over as Jackie's bright eyes locked with his and it was like he felt that emotional roller coaster she was riding. This was a coaster that needed more than a lap bar and just how _ah-maz-ing_ did she manage to look in all this candlelight? His subconscious said, _"Donna who?"_

Fez raised his hand, "Does it taste like candy?"

Tatiana smiled at her little Hierophant, "Darling, you will find it tastes like anything you want it to."

Not wanting to be left out, Kelso smiled his most winsome smile, "I like candy."

Tatiana barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Of course you do and you like _Candy's_ sisters too, of that I'm certain." She spread a big spoon of the green mash on Kelso's cracker.

Now was the time to let the tea and crackers work their magic. The fortune teller needed her crystal ball and a brief meditation moment.

-o-

Steven opened his eyes and it appeared as if he was in the Forman basement but there were no walls, only bars-bars like he was in jail. The washing machine and freezer were butted up against the steel rods that seemed to rise into an invisible ceiling. The couch was there but the television was only filled with static as if the antennae couldn't receive the signal. There were no stairs and the door was just more bars. Beyond the bars was an impenetrable blackness.

Was he nervous? Not really, he was in the Forman basement! You couldn't call the feeling that spread through him as fear. Discomfort might have been a better word. He sat on his usual chair and looked at his feet which were clad in black rubber sandals and white socks under an orange jumpsuit. He looked at his arms and freaked. An orange jumpsuit? _Now he was nervous!_

Tatiana face appeared between the bars where his bedroom was supposed to be. "Yes Steven Hyde. This is your greatest fear come true. You are under house arrest." She was dressed like a prison warden only a sexy one. Damn her!

Hyde huffed and strode over to the bars that separated the evil gypsy and the basement and he punched at the metal with his fist which only resulted in a painful bruise. "FUCK YOU!"

She only smiled until his temper tantrum was over. After the couch had been upended and the television dashed to the floor he stomped over and whipped his shades from his eyes. "Why am I under arrest?"

Tatiana handed him a manila envelope with a docket number printed on the outside. HYDE, STEVEN J. 84-059734

He ripped open the sealed envelope and started reading and as he did so, he could feel al the blood leave his head and pool somewhere in his stocking covered rubber sandaled toes. He opened his mouth but the fortune teller only said the words he couldn't believe.

"This is your greatest fear - The Government was after you but not for the reasons you think. This time is was for failure to pay taxes. Reports were that you pocketed money for sales tax that your father reported as income and it appeared that you altered the books. Very illegal in the state of Wisconsin. They confiscated the Point Place Grooves store and auctioned it to recover some of the lost income." She clucked her tongue. "W.B. was very upset…. I think you'll get out when you are fifty-something years old."

"You bitch! You did this to me." He shivered as a cold wintery chill blew through the steel bars.

Tatiana waggled her fingers. "I'll leave you to ponder your fears. I have others to tend to."

-o-

Tatiana's hands gently set the ball back onto the table and she leaned against the cushion. Hyde's regrets were like a black pall on her soul. He would grow from this she was sure. He would suffer and she was positive that the outcome would be something unexpected.

-o-

Kelso felt extremely mellow. Never had any of Hyde's or Leo's stash given him this kind of peaceful buzz like he was experiencing now. There was a beep in the background and it strangely shared the same rhythm as the beat of his heart. Kelso grinned and then stopped because smiling was painful.

He reached up to touch his mouth only to find it was covered by bandages. _What the hell?_ He scratched at the gauze but a tug on his arm pained him again. His eyes flew open and there was Tatiana in a nurse's uniform. "Now Michael….be careful, or you'll pull out the I.V. that's giving you life-saving fluids."

Michael was confused, one minute he's at the carnival getting high and now he's in a hospital bed? Was he hit by the marijuana truck or something?

Tatiana sat at the side of his bed, her fishnet covered thigh dangerously close to his fingers. "Oh Michael. You were my Chariot Arcana….you try so hard but are always alone. I think this may be your most worst fear."

Kelso struggled to sit up. "You mean I've lost my man-._power_?"

Tatiana shook her head no. "Darling, you lost your man-_pretty_ looks." She waited a beat while he took this in.

"It appears that you had an accident and fortunately for you my dear, you are the recipient of the first American face transplant. Much of your own skin was scraped off in the accident and fresh cadaver was used to reconstruct your face. The nurses said you would resemble someone like….who is Ralph Malph?"

Huge crocodile tears welled in Michael Kelso's eyes. One by one they slid down the blood soaked gauze and over his transplanted lips. He shivered as a cool breeze fluttered a loose piece of gauze.

It had happened.

Michael Kelso was an uggo.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N**_: Author is not an expert on tax laws or criminal law in the State of Wisconsin….it's just a story so go along with it._

PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL


	15. 15 – What Scares You the Most?

**A/N:...you didn't think I'd forget the rest of the guys did you?**

* * *

**Chapter ****15 **– What Scares You the Most?

T7S

Tatiana carefully shined her ball with the black velvet cloth and looked over at Hyde and Kelso who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Fez was an exciting vibration of energy. "What do you see for me in there?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled at her little Hierophant and indicated that he should come closer to the card table. "You may touch the ball." Fez scooted over on his knees and gazed at the crystal ball in amazement. Within the orb he could see swirling colors and beautiful women and clothes! Wonderful models dressed in the trendiest garb and dress suits with leather accents. It was almost enough to make the foreigner giddy.

Then without warning, a _whoosh_ noise filled the cabin of the Airstream and Fez could feel himself become sucked into the crystal ball. He wanted to scream but the colors and vivid hues swirling around him seemed to extract the breath from his lungs. His eyes widened in surprise and suddenly he couldn't open his mouth.

His hands flew to his face and the place where his lips should have been was just skin. He had no mouth! Tatiana's image wavered in front of him. The crystal ball had become like some huge glass aquarium and now he could drag breaths of air through his nose. Panic was making his heart race and he closed his eyes praying for some miracle that it wasn't true.

Now the air he was breath suddenly smelled like chocolate. Chocolate and mint and cookies. Snicker doodles and brownies and cake. From outside the aquarium walls was the fortune teller dressed as a baker. A very sexy baker wearing red stilettos and she was holding a platter of fresh iced donuts and crullers and bear claws.

"Fez, my love….this is your greatest fear realized. You are surrounded by the sweetest treats in the world and yet you can't eat them."

Now she was inside the crystal ball-aquarium chamber holding the platter under his nose where the fresh baked scent was nearly arousing. She set the treats on a small table that appeared and touched his face.

"Because you are one of my favorite of the Arcana cards, I will assist you."

Tatiana produced a razor knife and it glinted in the crystal light as she slashed a line in his face where his mouth used to be. Fez instinctively jerked but there was no blood. There was no pain! His fingers felt his face and he had lips! Sweet merciful heavens he could eat!

Tatiana handed him a golden fork and a plate of chewy nut brownies. Sighing loudly, Fez shoveled the fork into his mouth and bit down and this time he felt pain. Aiiyy! What was excruciating pain was this? He could taste the chocolate goodness but it hurt him to eat it! He looked at Tatiana who was holding a pair of dentures in her hand.

"Oh Fez. Your love of candy had led you to this." She tenderly touched his cheeks. "Your teeth were rotten and the dentist had to pull them all out."

She set a tube of Dentu-Grip into his hands along with the false teeth. "Put some glue on the uppers and lowers, slip them in your mouth and enjoy! I have to go now!"

With a chilly breeze, the fortune teller was gone.

Fez was surrounded by all the sweetness in the world and he could not eat any of it.

He was doomed.

T7S

Eric looked around his room and discovered he was in his Spiderman pajamas. _Cool_. But wait, wasn't he just at the carnival? _Hey….that smelled like bacon!_ Throwing open his bedroom door, Eric ran down the stairs and through the living room, pushing his way into the kitchen. The sounds of bacon sizzling in a frying pan were heavenly.

"Good morning son. Have a seat and I'll have breakfast ready in a minute." Kitty smiled and handed over a glass of orange juice with fresh pulp. Yummy. Eric carried his drink to the table and sat down across from his dad.

The newspaper rustled and Red's voice sounded a little gravely as he said, "Pass me the bacon."

Eric looked up and saw two hands holding the newspaper, a third holding a cup of hot coffee and one reaching for the bacon plate. Eric freaked and dropped the plate, backing up frantically, his chair toppled over. His father was folding the paper with two of four hands and Eric blinked.

Red Forman's head was on a spider's body!

"Dumbass, where's my bacon?" Sweat beaded on Eric's forehead. _What the hell was going on?_ The Red-headed spider rose up and Eric could see four legs surrounding the seat of the kitchen chair. The cephalothorax of the body was huge. The scar from his dad's heart surgery was still visible outside the hairy body of the dad spider.

With shaky hands, Eric held out the bacon plate so fingers at the end of the "hands" could grasp the plate. One of the extra hands grabbed the bacon while the other continued to hold the coffee cup. "Eric what is wrong with you this morning?"

With a choked high pitched voice, Eric shrieked, "MOM! What's going on!"

A gypsy in a Kitty Forman flip wig turned around with a ten pound plate full of bacon. "Give your father more bacon Eric. He needs a lot of protein carrying around those eight legs."

Eric pointed wildly. "You! You did this! What did you do to my dad?"

The head of Red Forman exposed his chelicerae – those freaky claw-like appendages that usually contain venom. In this moment, his dad was merely using them for chewing his pork fat. Eric looked at his Spiderman pajamas and in pure disgust tore the offending garments off his body until he was standing only in his briefs.

Red sneered, "If you're going to pull another Mr. Nude incident in the kitchen, please don't. I've seen it already."

Tatiana mocked his mother's patented Kitty Forman laugh. "Ahahahaha….Mr. Nude…Oh Red," She smiled at the giant spider, "You are so funny this morning!"

Eric covered his eyes and ran screaming to his room. He stumbled up the stairs earning a rug burn on his shin and half crawled to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Looking in the mirror over the dresser he could see nubs forming on his ribs. His own set of little fleshy appendages that were moving like….like baby spider hands!

Tatiana's face appeared in the mirror. "This is your greatest fear Eric. Spiders. Don't be afraid….embrace your fear and learn from it."

From somewhere downstairs, Eric could hear the skittering of his father coming up the stairs shouting, "Where's my bacon Eric?"

He fainted.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N:** …._okay, I've probably upset a few people. I hear you thinking, OMG, how could she do that? Well, it's a peyote butter induced hallucination – WE know it's not real but the characters? Not so much. Keep reading please….._


	16. 16 – Saving the Best for Last

**Author Note**_:….This may be a little short but I have a few characters to torture - er -__review….don't be afraid…I'm only….saving the best for last (pun)_

* * *

**Chapter 16** – Saving the Best for Last

T7S

Tatiana was nearly exhausted. Why did Temperance have to be arachnophobic? It was really fatiguing to conjure images of spider people. The paranoid boy was simple and candy man was so easy she could confuse him in her sleep but spiders? The Chariot would get over his artificial beauty crisis and all that was left was the Star. She was so alone and the gypsy knew that the brunette's fears were the worst kind of all.

She would be gentle considering all the curses the young girl had already been through. The King had woken briefly so Tatiana handed him another cracker, he smiled and plopped it in his mouth.

-o-

Jackie was brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror with the 75 watt globe bulbs shining brightly around her. Any imperfections would be magnified and make up….what was she thinking…._there was no imperfections!_ An Andy Gibb song was playing on the radio and she sang softly as the flat bristled brush

_I just want to be your ev'rything_

_Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be_

_The things you are to me and not some puppet on a string_

The lights in her bedroom seemed to begin dimming and as she looked around the rest of the room was in complete and utter blackness. The globe orbs shined brighter and Jackie looked into the silver glass to see her mother in a strapless gold cocktail dress. She slipped an arm through the bent elbow of her escort of the day. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Pam said, "Who? Jacqueline? Oh, she'll be fine, I leave her alone all the time." Pam Burkhart's fingers waved a tiny goodbye in her daughter's general direction before she threw her head back and laughed.

Jackie touched the mirror. "Mom?" Her _mother was leaving again?_

The scene in the bedroom mirror changed to the gymnasium at Point Place High School. There was a pep rally and Jackie could see Donna and Eric in the bleachers while Steven was leaning against the fire door. Fez was sitting near the cheerleaders but where was Michael?

Jackie gasped as the scene in the mirror changed to the back of the bleachers where Michael had Pam Macy bent over a saw horse. He smirked at Jackie in the mirror while grunting, "Oh. Pam….I think I love you."

"Oh Michael," Jackie could still feel the pain of her first heartbreak all over again.

The silvery sheen of the vanity mirror wavered and she saw the back of her father's dress suit. His hands were cuffed behind him and as he looked at the police officer who was escorting him to the squad card, Jackie heard him say, "Tell my daughter it's gone. It's all gone."

She had lost Daddy too. It wasn't just the money or house that was gone. Jackie no longer had any parents. Swallowing hard, Jackie waited wile the stupid silver mirror warped from horrible one vision after another:

Maria, crying, was being picked up by the Immigration Authorities after the Burkhart house went into foreclosure.

Samantha Hyde bursting into the Forman basement announcing the Las Vegas marriage and Steven did nothing.

Jackie moving in with Donna and lost her best friend to a blonde bimbo.

Another scene was Fez packing all of her belongings into boxes and left her homeless. She felt crushed. She felt tears welling in her eyes at all the remembered heartaches but in the end, the worst part had to be realized.

She was alone.

She's still alone.

Tatiana's face hovered from the other side of the mirror. "Jackie." A soft whisper called to her. The young girl looked up. "You're the fortune teller."

"Yes. I want you to know that I understand loneliness. This is your greatest fear. I want you to know that I appreciate wanting someone to love you. I feel your fears and I'm not going to make you suffer through them but hear me as I say this. All of these heartaches will help you find that one true love. That one man who has never broke your heart. He may not even have known the truest of love himself….until he meets you."

Jackie smiled a wavering smile. "Really?"

Tatiana nodded. "You will be his soul mate. He's within your reach."

Jackie pressed her palm against the glass mirror and Tatiana's hand matched hers on the reverse side. The glass was warm and Jackie could feel a tingling in her body. Something in her life was finally going to be all right.

"Thank you."

-o-

Leo sat up and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand. "Wow that was pretty potent Toots."

Tatiana smiled. "Would you like some more?"

Leo looked at his friends all curled up and in a relaxed sleep. "What are they dreaming about?"

Tatiana was turning over the deck of Arcana cards. "They are visiting their regrets King Leo. There as some dark souls there and I can only hope they will be undone."

Leo stood up and stretched. "I like what you've done in here. Very….classic. Is this my old trailer?"

She smiled, "Of course. I had some things repaired but she is very sturdy and has had many miles put on her wheels."

Leo grinned. "Do me a favor?"

She smiled, "Anything."

"Just call me Leo. All this kingly stuff makes me uncomfortable." He flicked some lint from his sleeve.

"Okay…L-Leo." Tatiana had a little difficulty saying his name so casually. "But you are the king."

A warm hand covered hers. "Shall we move on to the next part of the journey?"

Tatiana nodded. "More tea and crackers my ki….Leo?"

He smeared a large dollop of peyote butter on a cracker and laughed, "Let the adventures begin."

T7S

The room was dark and smelled like old books and dust. Eric opened his eyes to find he was in his old sixth period classroom - Mr. Stanton's Biology class and the chalkboard still held his last puzzle. At the beginning of each class, there was a rebus word puzzle picture on the chalkboard and the teacher wouldn't take roll until someone solved the riddle.

_One of his last riddles still remained:_

Man

CCCCC

The lights flickered on and Eric was glad to find that his growing appendages were just a bad dream….or a bad trip. He looked around to see Kelso with his head down on his folded arms. He leaned across the aisle and frogged the Kettlehead in the arm, "Dude! Why are you in Stanton's class? You flunked his last semester!"

Kelso looked up and saw Fez putting his hands in his mouth. "Fez! What are you doing?"

Fez looked guilty and put his hands in his pockets, "Nothing. What are YOU doing?"

Kelso laughed, "Hey, how does my face look?"

Sitting in front of Eric, Hyde leaned back from his arm table desk chair, "Just as ugly as usual."

Kelso felt his cheeks and was glad to find skin and not bandages. "I'm back!" he said excitedly. "I'm not Ralph Malph anymore!"

"Yeah, and your no Fonzie either. Sit down and shut up. I think something's going on. Where's Jackie, wasn't she in this class?"

Eric shrugged and couldn't find the brunette anywhere. "Well, she was a year behind us so…no."

The overhead lights flickered slightly and the boys could hear the sound of the old school film projector click click clicking. Kelso whispered, "Cool….I always liked class when we had a movie day."

Fez hissed, "Well it better be a movie about some naked candy lady or I'm gonna be pissed."

Eric added, "…and it better not be about any freaking spider people either!"

-o-

Jackie was standing in the back of the classroom in her Point Place cheer-leading uniform. _What was this about?_ She looked up to see Leo dressed in the iconic three piece white flared disco suit that John Travolta wore in Saturday Night Fever. With the exception of the scraggly beard, Leo looked stunning! He grinned for Jackie and bowed to Tatiana and did a little twirl on the tiled floor. "Do I look cool?"

Tatiana grinned and clapped her hands. "You are very handsome."

Jackie noticed that the fortune teller's dress had changed and she was wearing a modern shirt dress and killer laced up boots. _Where did she do her shopping!_ Turquoise earrings swung from her lobes and a silver hooped belt adorned her dress.

"Um, why are we here?"

Leo shrugged. "I think we're going to watch a movie. Hey Toots, can they hear us?"

Jackie notice that all the basement guys were sitting in chairs just in front of a film projector. She saw the riddle on the board, "I finally know the answer to that old puzzle!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Tatiana picked up a piece of chalk and rolled it between her fingers. "No, they can't hear us yet. This is a show about regret. All of them have seen their fears and faced them. Now I need them to understand what they fear and grow from it."

She pointed to the chairs beside the teacher's desk. "Have a seat my lovelies and we'll get started on regrets."

Jackie frowned, "Is Steven going to be sorry for hooking up with that stripper?"

Tatiana shrugged, "I can't answer that – only his soul will tell us what he regrets. Come my little Star and be seated."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	17. 17 - Let The Show Begin

**Author Note**_:….if it seems like I'm picking Hyde….I am….but he's such an intricate character how can one not? (Don't yell, I know it's a shortie too)_

* * *

**Chapter 17** – Let the Show Begin

T7S

The film projector creaked from lack of use as the reels sputtered. The sound of the film began before the picture was up on the screen. The commenter sounded strangely familiar.

"Hey….yeah, welcome to the movie of the day, what's it called again? Oh yeah, things that pissed me off that I never took care of when I had the chance. What? That's not it?"

The projector platform screeched in a hellish cacophony and lurched to the right as the front wheel collapsed and rolled off into the dark. Four heads tilted to the side to see the picture more clearly as Leo's face came on the screen.

"It's me! I guess I'm a movie dude too!" He waved from the screen but held up a hand. "Let me fix the machine, I'll be back in a minute."

Eric turned and looked on in utter disbelief as the metal shelf righted itself and the projector was now perfectly balanced. It was almost like an invisible Leo stepped out of the screen and fixed it. _This was some great peyote paste!_

Leo's smiling face greeted them again from the projector screen. "I'm supposed to tell you that you aren't going to like this movie very much but hey, at least you didn't have to buy tickets right? It's free. Wait, you got weed tea and crackers….it's a twofer! Okay, sit back and enjoy. Toots says I have to go."

Hyde reached out to the screen, "Leo! What's this crap about? I don't want to be in prison again."

"When were you in prison?" Eric smirked.

Hyde glared at him. "None of your damn business. What did YOU fear in that last hallucination?"

Eric mimed zipping his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. That was NOT something he was going to share. A Red-headed Forman spider man? In fact, why weren't any of the other guys talking about their visions?

-o-

The screen was in black and white like an old 1950's movie. There were tow-headed kids on Schwinn bicycles and little girls with Mary Jane shoes playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. There were little brown haired boys with braces and kids with coke bottle bottom thick eyeglasses.

And they were having fun.

Little green army men were positioned on dirt hills and exploded by rock "bombs" and the boys laughed as the enemy "commies" were blown to smithereens. The girls giggled behind their hands and flirted outrageously and then ran off for fear of catching cooties.

Still there was one little boy who sat on a boulder near a bush watching the other kids having fun. This one was smoking a stolen Camel cigarette.

Adult Hyde was about to stand up. "Okay, this is so NOT going to be a movie about me. I'm not going to sit and watch _little me_ take another kick in the nads."

Disco suit Leo came out of the shadows and put a hand on Hyde's shoulder. He stepped closer and whispered in Steven's ear, "Dude, it's just a show….save the drama for the end 'kay?"

Reluctantly, Hyde sat down as he watched a younger version of himself pick up a rock and throw it at the young boy wearing mouth gear. There was an off screen cry of "OW, my EYE!"

Kelso laughed, "Hey! I remember that day….I didn't know it was Hyde that gave me the black eye!"

Eric laughed, "Yeah and my mom took you to the hospital for 13 stitches. That was a great anonymous burn."

_**Flash-forward**__ -_ "Steven J Hyde, if you don't get your ass out of that bed I'm gonna….." The rest of Edna's words were muffled by the pillow an older Hyde pulled over his head. His blankets smelled like a bad combination of cigarette butts, spilled whiskey and old chili. On screen Steven Hyde muttered, "I hate this place."

Fez frowned at the screen and asked, "Hyde, if you hated it why did you stay?"

Hyde glared at him and then glued his eyes to the screen. _Why did he stay? Because he was eleven and too young to be out on his own and too old to know better. _

The on-screen Hyde swung his legs over the side of his bed and he kicked his way through empty beer cans and upturned ashtrays. Apparently Edna used his room for a party while he was sleeping. Damn her. He pushed open his bedroom door, surprised to find Bud sitting on the couch handing Edna some money from an envelope.

"Hey little man." Bud smiled. "How ya doing? I'm giving your mom some money so you can get some new shoes."

Edna put a hand on her thin bony hip, "Yeah, only because your school called." She replied bitterly as she flicked her cigarette ash onto the coffee table. "You just couldn't suck up a little bitty blister could ya? Had to go whining to the school nurse didn't ya!" She raised her hand and Steven went into an automatic duck mode. _Of course he went to the nurse! For Gods sake, his Keds were two sizes too small and the teacher didn't want him bleeding all over the classroom floor!_

Young Hyde drew himself up to his full height ….and the projector screen froze on that scene..

Disco Leo was now standing in front of the classroom with a pointer stick. He slapped the baton at the screen, "This is Bud and Edna Hyde."

Tatiana appeared from the shadows and she smiled sadly at the frozen little image of young Steven Hyde. She walked over to the desk chairs, her boot heels clicking lightly on the tile floors until she touched Hyde's scruffy cheek. "If you could say anything to that little boy up there….what would you say?"

Steven found his throat was oddly tight with emotion and he was wildly aware that everything and everyone around him was suddenly gone. He was alone with the gypsy, Leo and the projector. His heart thudded at seeing that horrible memory on the screen and he replied. "I'd tell him to run. I'd tell him that a foster home or running away was better than living the life of _that_ Steven J Hyde."

Tatiana's smooth fingertips touched the nape of Hyde's neck and the sharp burning disappeared. "Is there anything you regret?"

Hyde looked at her and could see her eyes mirrored his emotions. He nodded and got up from the desk chair and walked to the screen. "You were horrible parents." He slapped the image of Edna. "You never cared for me and treated me like yesterdays trash."

He touched the image of Bud. "You were shits for parents." The words coming from his lips were explosive and liberating at the same time.

Hyde turned towards Leo and Tatiana. It appeared he was thinking heavily about something and then declared, "They may have been shits, but they were my shits and as much as I hate them as parents, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here. Well, not counting W.B. but you know what I mean."

The fortune teller kindly touched his hand, "All this hatred that you carry with you can be gone. Your Bud and Edna are just bad memories – it is your burden to only make good memories from this day forward."

Hyde nodded and felt a relief that he hadn't experienced before. Neither Bud nor Edna could ever hurt a grown up Steven J. Hyde. He was virtually invincible.

He held out his hand to Leo. "Thanks man, I think I needed that."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N**_**:…**__next up is Kelso….I wonder what he regrets…..hmmm…..until next chapter my lovelies!_


	18. 18 – The Lamenting Continues

**Author Note:** … _I've troubled Hyde enough for one day…let's move on to the next friend. _

* * *

**Chapter 18** – The Lamenting Continues

_There were tow-headed kids on Schwinn bicycles and little girls with Mary Jane shoes playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. There were little brown haired boys with braces and kids with coke bottle bottom thick eyeglasses. _

_And they were having fun. _

_Little green army men were positioned on dirt hills and exploded by rock "bombs" and the boys laughed as the enemy "commies" were blown to smithereens. The girls giggled behind their hands and flirted outrageously and then ran off for fear of catching cooties._

Little Michael Kelso was powering up a slingshot bomb to wipe out Eric's well placed troop of soldiers. Using his toilet paper tube binoculars, he knew exactly where to aim to wipe out the whole platoon.

KA-POW!

The braces in Kelso's mouth rattled his teeth as a huge rock slammed into his cheek. "OW, my EYE!" A chubby little hand covered his face and came away sticky with blood. He pulled his palm out to look at the mess and replied with awe. "How cool."

Eric moved into a crouch and pushed his brown hair out of his face and informed Kelso, "Dude, you don't look so good."

Kelso held up his hand and watched the blood drip and coagulate in the dirt. He felt a trickle on his cheek and snaked a taste with the tip of his tongue. "Blood tastes gross."

Eric reached into the hole and pulled out his G.I. Joe with Kung-Fu grip. "Let's go see my mom. That's a lot of blood."

Kelso looked around and saw a kid in a tee shirt tamping out a cigarette with his Ked's. He pointed and shouted, "Hey! That's the guy that hit me."

Eric tugged on Kelso's sleeve. "I don't think you want to start a fight man. Let's go to my house."

Kelso straightened his head gear so his braces didn't hurt and replied, "I don't want to fight with him…I just want to thank him."

Little Eric rolled his eyes, "Thank him? For what?"

Kelso grinned. "With a black eye, Pam Macy's gonna think I'm cool!"

_**Flash-forward – **_"Oh honey, that's the third time you've fallen off the roof." Kitty chided softly. "Don't you think the first two times would have taught you that you can't fly with an umbrella?"

Kelso's legs swung from the gurney and he looked at Mrs. Forman with sad eyes. "I see Mary Poppin's doing it every year on TV and she never hit her head on a tree!"

Kitty placed a boo-boo kiss on Michael's head and added, "You're going in for an X-Ray and let's hope that this time there's no fractures okay?"

"Will I be radio-active? Will the girls still like me?"

Kitty patted his hand and smiled, "Honey, the girls are always going to like you."

"Cool." Kelso whispered to himself.

_**Flash-forward - **_Biting his bottom lip with his top teeth, Michael Kelso carefully threaded the wire coater hanger between the leg cast and his shin. The itch in there was terrible! Eric jumped over the back of the yellow basement sofa, upsetting the delicate balance between wounded leg and handmade anti-itch surgery. Suddenly the wire jammed into Kelso's leg and he howled with pain but grinned, "Hey, nice one Eric, that's gonna leave a good scar."

Eric looked over at Hyde who was reading a comic book and he merely shrugged. "Kelso, why do you want a scar?"

The golden boy smiled, "Because I want to be awesome."

Hyde pushed his first set of aviators up on the bridge of his nose. "Why awesome? I thought you always just wanted to be cool."

The older boy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm way past cool."

The projector screen froze on a picture of Kelso wearing the stupid helmet. Leo unbuttoned the jacket of his disco suit and shook his head sadly, "Like hey man, don't you have anything you regret?"

Hyde looked over at his friend who was resting his chin in his cupped hands and thoroughly enjoying these small but painful glimpses into his past. Kelso replied, "Nope."

Fez leaned over and frogged his friend, "Nothing? What about Betsy? Did you forget about her?"

Tatiana was tapping the screen with her long red fingernail. "Betsy is your…..girlfriend?"

Kelso sat back, "She's my daughter."

Tatiana digested this tidbit of information. _Why didn't she know about the Chariot having a child?_ The fortune teller walked over to stand next to Michael and perched on the edge of the desk giving him a nice peek at a slender thigh. She knew this man thought with his _little head_ and that had to be it! His sexual promiscuity produced a child!

"Tell me about this Betsy."

Kelso grinned and replied, "She is so awesome. Betsy is the best thing I've ever done." He reached out and stretched his arms while yawning. "Looks more like me than her mother and she's talking real good."

Kelso looked at Eric, "Learned a couple of baby burns while you were gone. You should see what she does when I change her diaper!"

Tatiana waved her hands to catch Kelso's attention. "How was this Betsy conceived?"

Proudly, Kelso replied, "Doing it in the bathroom at a Molly Hatchet concert."

Leo shook his head sadly, "That's not cool man."

Three heads swiveled to look at the hippie. Leo only replied, "I mean if you're gonna make a baby do it in a cheap hotel or at least the back seat of a car…not a bathroom."

Hyde smirked and looked pointedly at Kelso, "At least Leo has scruples man. What do you think Brooke's gonna say when Betsy asks her the same question?"

Kelso's eyes widened, "Crap! I didn't think of that!"

Eric frowned, "Apparently you weren't thinking about protection for your trouser snake either."

Fez looked shocked. "Kelso had a snake? Why was I not told of this?"

Tatiana cleared her throat. While the boys were adlibbing about Kelso's conception flaws, Tatiana summoned a vivid picture of an adorable little girl with chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes. She turned to the screen and with a flick of her wrist, little brown haired Betsy image was smiling down at the small group.

"_Daddy, push me higher!" Betsy Kelso shouted happily. Michael Kelso gave the tire swing a big shove and it sailed into the sky spinning and groaning on the old fat tree limb that held it aloft. _

Kelso looked over at Eric, 'See? That's my baby!"

Hyde coughed uncomfortably, "Uh…no…that's your baby in a couple of years."

Tatiana walked between the two sets of seats. "My little Chariot. I do see you as a fine father with no scruples as to how your daughter was born…I only see good things in her future."

Suddenly from nowhere, a giant ruler slapped the desk plate in front of him, making Kelso jump. "Whoa! Now if you're really into that…..I mean, you're hot for an old…fortune teller…but…."

Eric reached over and frogged his friend again. "Shut up Kelso."

Tatiana only smiled. She motioned for Leo to come forward. "You know him better than I. What would be his biggest regret?"

Leo's eyes squinted as he looked into Michael's big brown orbs. Kelso loved the attention and basked in it. He bragged to Tatiana, "Me and Leo go way back."

Leo shrugged. "I don't think he regrets anything."

Kelso smirked, "I'm sorry for some stuff but I don't regret anything. I mean I'm sorry for a bunch of mistakes I made and there's some times I got hurt and didn't mean too but really, I'm pretty awesome."

Leo sighed, "What's the old saying? The Lord takes care of babies and idiots?" The hippie ruffled Kelso's hair, "Man, just keep on being you, cuz your _special_."

"…and you're special too Leo – thanks!"

Tatiana whirled, "There has to be another boy with a big regret. Her head swiveled and she locked eyes with Fez.

"You!"

Fez's face froze like he was caught peeping again. "Me?" he squeaked out. She nodded. "Ki…Leo? Would you please start the film again?"

The old school film projector started click click clicking away and Fez felt the urgent need to pee.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N:** _What would Fez have to regret?_


	19. 19 – No Regrets Here?

**Author Note: **_….a BIG shout out to Nannygirl for the excellent help on my cover image! I meant to say something on the last chapter but I forgot so….thanks Prissy!_

* * *

**Chapter 19** – No Regrets Here?

T7S

Eric rested his weary head on his folded arms like they used to do during recess in school. Then there was freaking Fez who wouldn't stop confessing and it was getting pretty darn embarrassing!

"…..and I'm sorry for all the nights I spent in Donna's closet watching her and Eric make sweet love and I'm sorry for all the times I didn't share my candy after circle time and I'm sorry for trying on Miss Kitty's nightgown that time she was out of town."

"What?" Eric finally woke up from Fez's tiresome list of "I'm Sorry's". "You wore my mom's clothes?

Fez frowned, "Well of course I did. I've tried on everyone's clothes in your house and you, my friend, wear scratchy briefs."

Eric looked at Hyde, "I don't know about you, but I'm burning my underwear when I get home."

Hyde looked at Eric, "I'm not wearing any."

Kelso laughed, "Ooh….a good _not-any-underwear_ burn Hyde!"

Fez was counting on his fingers, "…and I'm sorry I didn't share the secret information about how many licks it takes to get to the center of the wonderful Tootsie Pop and I'm sorry about cracking the stupid helmet but I couldn't open my Big Hunk and oh!... I feel really bad about giving Red a heart attack although I think it was actually Eric's fault and…"

Tatiana held up her hand, "Enough!"

All heads swiveled to the look at the fortune teller. "I think we understand now that Mr. Hyde over here has his regrets but you two." She glared at Fez and Kelso, "…you two are either very lucky to still be alive or you have a higher purpose that I cannot see."

Kelso looked at his foreign friend and nodded. "We'll go with the higher purpose."

Fez added, "…and we're kind of stoned too."

Leo laughed, "Man, we all are!"

The movie projector clicked back into gear.

_There were tow-headed kids on Schwinn bicycles and little girls with Mary Jane shoes playing hopscotch on the sidewalk. There were little brown haired boys with braces and kids with coke bottle bottom thick eyeglasses. _

_And they were having fun. _

_Little green army men were positioned on dirt hills and exploded by rock "bombs" and the boys laughed as the enemy "commies" were blown to smithereens. The girls giggled behind their hands and flirted outrageously and then ran off for fear of catching cooties._

Eric laughed as he saw a younger version of himself chuck a G.I. Joe into the hole with the damaged army men. Kelso was crying and holding a hand over his blood covered cheek. Little Michael said, "Eric, I can't go home like this. Mom will kill me."

Eric sighed and crawled forward on his elbows, reached into the hole pulling out his G.I. Joe with Kung-Fu grip. He stood up and nudged Kelso with his knee, "Let's go see my mom. She has some big band aids."

Kelso nearly sobbed, "Okay." (_He was cool about it though and actually wanted to thank the kid with the 'fro for slamming a boulder into his face!)_ Eric helped Michael Kelso so his feet and then froze.

There she was.

The little red haired neighbor girl with bright eyes.

She had a grape sucker in her mouth and he knew this because she stuck her tongue out at him. She smirked and said, "You're a dork."

Eric felt bashful. He was so afraid of talking to her because the Pinciotti family was different than any family he'd ever known. Her dad had curly hair and Midge was so beautiful.

Donna Pinciotti.

A beauty.

A bully.

A perfect match for Eric Forman.

_**Flash-forward**__ -_ They were sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser and Donna was wearing her favorite blue coat. She was smiling mischievously and her eyes were dancing. She handed him a black velvet box. "Surprise!

Teenage Eric Forman opened the box and was flabbergasted. "It's a ring."

Donna grinned. "Yeah."

Thinking this had to be some elaborate burn, Eric added, "…and I'm a man."

Laughing bubbly, Donna smiled," Yeah! It's a MAN RING." She hugged him and Eric grimaced in horror.

Repressed memories ran amuck on the screen. The promise ring. A tiny stone that he bought in dark alley from a guy who knows a guy that Kelso knew. (That should have been a clue right there!) and then inevitable disappointment when the promise merely became a pendant to be worn around Donna's neck.

Disco Leo grinned, "Hey, man I told you that you shoulda got a concert tee AND the misdemeanor's worth of film."

The film projector skipped and the screen stopped at the picture of his mother sleeping on the basement sofa in her nurse's uniform. Eric remembered that despite the ugly promise ring thing….he and Donna had declared their intentions on still going to Madison and fulfilling the dream. An exhausted Kitty Forman upset the balance in Eric's perfectly planned universe. Eric knew – he _knew_ – he couldn't leave home with his dad recovering from the heart attack and his mom working double shifts. It would be impossible not to hide from the guilt all the way in Madison.

_They could go to school the next semester right?_

Nope.

No chance.

No way Jose.

But, Donna declared she had already decided she was still going to college. _What? Wait for Eric?_ Nope. Put the brakes on that bus!

Eric looked over at Disco Leo. "Why did it stop on this picture?"

Tatiana walked over to the brown haired boy. "Eric." She put her fingers under his chin and tipped his head, "This was a pivotal point in your life. You had less than two seconds to put your priorities in order and while Donna was the light of your life, your Sun. You chose your family."

Tatiana bent and kissed his cheek. "For that I commend you." She sat in the empty seat beside Eric. "While you were the bigger man and took responsibility, you were still angry and confused inside. Watch the screen."

Eric turned and looked at the sight of himself, all of his friends and Donna squeezed into the tiny little rental trailer where Fez decided to take a leak. Said friend laughed and replied, "I remember that!"

Eric glared at Fez and watched as the scene changed to his supposed bachelor party. His hand was duct taped to a beer stein and he was miserable. Even at a strip club, Eric Forman was miserable.

The next screen shot was when Donna thought she was pregnant and he blabbed everything to his mom and while the pregnancy was still just a _possiblity_, Eric only wanted to best for the promising baby Forman and suggested Donna give up her career. _Well that was a disaster!_

The film reel continued with its damning images: the destrcution of Donna's wedding dress, shopping for cutlery at the mall, and a montage of all the times she called him a dillhole or other disparinging insults.

Eric scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at Tatiana. In a low voice he admitted, "I really regret not telling Donna sooner that I didn't want to get married."

Hyde pretended to look shocked but Kelso laughed. "Dude, we knew you weren't ready and we knew that Donna was too good for you."

Fez sighed, "But in a good way Eric. She needed someone that fit her needs better than you – or me, dammit!"

Eric could only think of the time that he missed maybe furthering his own career instead of being a dead dog shovel scooper – he could have been a paramedic or a Wall Street investor or anything. But no. He spent so much of his youth chasing after Donna which turned out to be a one way street and he crashed into the dead end. He would never get that time back.

Tatiana leaned against the side of his desk. "Does it help if I tell you that the Sun, I mean your Donna regretted her affair with a Casey Kelso?"

Eric's eyes widened. _How did the gypsy know about that?_ "She did?"

Tatiana smiled, "She was confused and acting out and she didn't really want to hurt you but she didn't want to get married either. Eric, can I tell you something?"

Eric wanted to tell her that he was basically her hallucination-hostage so go ahead – but he actually wanted to hear with she had to say. "What is it?"

Tatiana bent so the other boys wouldn't hear. "Everybody loves the Sun. It's warm and inviting and people miss it when it goes away. But Eric, it's always there and like the story of Icarus…if you get too close to it, it will burn you. However, at night when you look in the sky you will see many Stars. They twinkle just as bright and they wink at you and like the constellations, they will always be there. Eric, you need to let the Sun burn brightly and concentrate on the Stars."

"Oooh-kay." Eric blew out a breath because that made no sense to him at all!

She merely smiled, "You'll understand what I'm talking about when the time comes." Tatiana clicked off the projector and smiled at the boys. "Take a little nap while I go tell someone a story about shellfish."

Leo looked puzzled. "What?"

She waggled her finger, "Come my king, we have one person left to talk to."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	20. 20 – Seafood and Logic

**Author Note**_: ….to some folks, this chapter will make no sense at all but to Jackie/Eric fans….you'll get the picture _

* * *

**Chapter 20** – Seafood and Logic

T7S

Jackie was leaning against back of the classroom very aware that none of the guys could hear her shouting their names. It seemed as if there was an invisible wall in the middle of Mr. Stanton's classroom and she was on the other side. She crossed her arms and the sweatshirt of her cheer uniform stretched more tightly than she remembered. _Why was she still wearing this outfit and how long were the gypsy and Leo going to leave her back here?_

Steven. She silently fumed when Steven didn't confess to regretting his marriage to Sam but Jackie could feel her heart breaking a little when he called Bud and Edna, "his shits for parents". The movies on the screen gave her glimpses into the foundation of his past that were the formation of his present. Jackie wanted to think that maybe, just a little bit, she helped him become a better person.

At least they weren't sniping at each other!

Michael. Michael Kelso's past journey was hilarious. She had heard basement stories before, but to see it was something else. Michael was proud of every bruise and broken bone. He also had a great admiration for Mrs. Forman. He loved his daughter no matter how she was conceived. Secretly, Jackie was glad he didn't have any regrets.

Even though he was a cheater!

Fez. Jackie decided his biggest regret was that he never got enough sugar in his diet. Why his teeth weren't rotten was still a mystery but still, he loved her as a friend and a fashion companion. Jackie was so glad that romance didn't work out on New Year's Eve. Was that really only a week ago?

At least she never had to kiss him again!

Eric. Jackie watched his story on projection screen and felt sorry for him. The man tried so hard and he was so in love with Donna but Jackie knew that marriage was doomed. Donna was almost more controlling than a Point Place cheerleader! Like Jackie Burkhart! _The just-in-case_ suitcase, in the backseat of the car on the night of the rehearsal dinner, was like a big red flag waving in the breeze advertising that DONNA DID NOT WANT TO GET MARRIED. Little did anyone realize at the same time Eric Forman was having the same thoughts.

Eric made the right choice for the wrong reasons.

That was when Jackie gasped. She got it. She got IT! The riddle picture on the chalkboard was about Eric!

MAN

CCCCC

Eric Forman was the man overseas! His time in Africa was somehow responsible for all this spell and hallucination crap the gypsy was putting them through!

So the theme of this little party was regrets was it? The fortune teller was going to dredge up painful pictures of her childhood, get her to feel bad and confess? _Not this Jackie Burkhart! _She pushed off the wall with foot and nearly stumbled when she realized that now she was suddenly in the Point Place High School cafeteria! She could hear the scratchy A.M music playing over the cheap intercom and now she was aware she was surrounded by the square kids and geeks - the table in the corner was all the chic kids. _Where was the pep squad_?

Jackie heard someone clearing their throat and she looked left to see Tatiana and Leo sitting at a cafeteria table covered in snow white linen and lit with a candelabra. The table was covered by plates of seafood. She frowned. "What is this? No movie for me?"

Tatiana shook her head no and waved a hand at the open bench. "Sit down my little Star. Let's eat."

Leo grinned, "Good cuz I've got the munchies and those crackers didn't fill me up munch."

Tatiana only smiled. "Jackie. I'm not going to ask you for your regrets because I know you have many and I don't want you to hurt more than you do. See…you and I are like kindred spirits…and the men we love are very much like shellfish."

Jackie's eyes widened with a "what the fuck?" expression.

Leo only smiled, "True. I know what Toots means."

Throwing one leg over the bench, Jackie straddled the seat and looked warily at the plates of fried shrimp, herb seasoned scallops, baked mahi-mahi and the other many dishes and oh dear Lord, help her…. But they smelled so good! Her stomach was rumbling.

"Eat." Tatiana encouraged both Jackie and Leo to start tasting the dishes. For Jackie, seafood was never one of her favorite choices as she preferred chicken or salad but the Seafood Au-Gratin was the best thing she ever tasted. She tried the fried shrimp and it sizzled in her mouth and when she bit into it, even the crunch sounded yummy. Leo was eating everything his bare hands could reach. It was a munch-fest.

Tatiana sipped on a crystal goblet of ice water and watched the pair feast. When it looked like they had eaten their fill she spoke. "Little Star….I know two of your past loves are sleeping soundly and you are dismayed that pain they caused you is not something they regretted."

Jackie wiped her lips with a soft napkin and replied, "You got that right."

Tatiana's hands swept the table. "The love you call Michael is like these little shrimps."

Leo's head popped up, "Say what?"

She smiled and continued. "Shrimp are many in the sea and when cooked without seasoning they are bland, yes?"

Jackie shrugged, "I guess."

"When you put a little shrimp into garlic and butter, the shrimp absorbs the flavor but it doesn't change the fact that there are many shrimps and you have to eat a lot to get full. Am I correct?"

Leo picked up a fried shrimp and picked away the coating leaving only the cooked pink shellfish naked of flavor. "Hello little Kelso…meet my mouth." He laughed and then popped the shrimp inside."

"Shrimps can be fried or boiled or steamed or stewed….they are used in salads and barbequed….what I'm trying to say is that your little Michael isn't really as unique as you would like to think he is. In the whole world of shrimp-dom….he's ordinary."

Jackie giggled as she imagined the expression on Michael's face if he was told that he was just ordinary.

"Okay, what about Steven?"

Tatiana picked up a Dungeness crab with its legs and pinchers still attached to the angry steamed body. "Crabs are the ocean's bottom feeders or the garbage men of the sea. Your Steven is a crab."

More giggling ensued as in her peyote muddled brain, Jackie could envision the small crab wearing a pair of aviators and sitting in a circle talking about cars that run on water. She blinked when she realized that the fortune teller was still talking about crabby Steven.

"….even with the large body, the really only edible parts are the legs and claws and they don't have much meat and that is why crabs are so expensive and only a dedicated fisherman will collect the pots to catch them"

Leo frowned, "Wait a minute. I've seen some with big long legs and you need a nutcracker to open it up."

Jackie looked at Leo when she realized he was talking about Alaskan King Crabs and she had seen them on a PBS documentary. "Yeah, what about those?"

Tatiana smiled patiently, "Those crabs come from colder, deeper waters up north and if you notice the legs are long and covered with sharp spines…If you try to open them with your fingers, the spiney legs will hurt you."

"Like Steven hurt me."

"It was his nature. His heart is covered in a hard protective shell. He is a man that is still trying to decide who he wants to be and wasn't ready to commit. Jackie….you cannot take a crab and cover it with flour, fry it and expect to have it for dinner. Crabs are not like shrimp. They are different and yet the same."

Jackie looked at the crab and the rest of the seafood on the table and sighed, "Is there a point to this food lesson?"

"Ah…yes!" Tatiana clapped her hands. "My little Star. I do not want to you see you settle for a shrimp or a crab when you have a lobster who is waiting for you and doesn't even know it yet."

Jackie remembered the time she heard her mother and father talk about some ritzy dinner they attended and Pam Burkhart had nearly said the word "_lobster_" with a reverence the young Burkhart girl had ever heard. "Lobster is good?"

Leo licked his lips. "Lobster is the best. It's the king of the crustaceans. Wait, how did I know that? Toots, let's go get some lobster when we're done."

Tatiana touched his cheek and smiled. "You are precious." She said shyly.

To Jackie she replied, "Lobster is what you strive for. I don't want to come back in two weeks, two months or even two years to find out that you settled for a crab or shrimp….do I make myself understood?"

Jackie shrugged. She got it….a little, but this whole crazy conversation really didn't make a lot of sense. "Hold out for the lobster."

The gypsy nodded. "Yes." She clapped her hands, "I need you to put your head down and take a little nap while I prepare the last of this adventure."

The brunette yawned and rested her cheek on the table. "I'm glad Leo likes lobster." She murmured.

Leo leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. "Leo loves lobster. Toot's is a lobster." And then he thoughtfully burped his appreciation.

T7S

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

A/N: _The author admits to being extremely hungry after writing this and is a lover of shellfish – she doesn't care if the crabs wear aviator glasses or if the shrimp have a stupid helmet just as long as there is plenty of garlic nearby! BUT! She so loves the lobster…..mmmmm….._


	21. 21 – The Why and the How

**Author Note: ….**_recovering from a nasty illness but getting back on track. More is to be explained. Thanks for staying with this story friends!_

* * *

**Chapter 21** – The Why and the How

T7S

Tatiana took a cleansing breath and exhaled slowly before opening her eyes. She was exhausted. The Arcana were still peacefully sleeping and her little hierophant was smacking his lips; most likely on some imagined sweet treat. She patted her cheeks with a delicate handkerchief then pulled her crystal ball towards her. The glass was murky. All of the evening's activities where clouded like her thoughts.

What a complex group these Point Place people were! With little Star she understood the complicity, but this young band of brothers were bound together by the oddest circumstances.

And they were bound by one constant and that would be addressed in the next vision quest.

T7S

Eric had 14 colored hula hoops rotating around his body as the Steve Miller band was playing in the background. Kelso and Fez were wrapped up like pretzels in a game of Twister. Leo, Hyde and Jackie were building a card house.

And everyone was laughing.

Jackie stopped and looked around. Were they still in the dream or back in the basement? It smelled like basement and looked the same. There was the duct-taped yellow love seat and the small black and white television….."Guys? Where are we?"

Steve Miller stopped playing.

Eric stopped swiveling his Elvis hips and the hoops unceremoniously fell to the floor. "I think we're home."

Fez fell on his back and Kelso landed on his chest with an "Ooof!"

The house of cards fell. Leo and Hyde looked up asLeo replied. "I think we're still in Peyote Place man."

Kelso brushed his hair to the side and scrambled over the back of the small sofa, "I think we're at Forman's….can't you smell something cooking?"

Fez closed his eyes. "Brownies…..Mrs. Forman's wonderful chocolate brownies. Mmmmmm….."

Hyde moved to his his familiar chair. "No man, I think it's a set up. That gypsy chick is gonna make the walls disappear or something."

Jackie walked past Steven and patted his cheek. "I like that gypsy _chick_. I think she's very nice. I like her wardrobe"

Hyde mocked, "You'd think that. Don't you know what she did to me? To us?"

Jackie twirled around nonchalantly and sat on the love seat, a slightly bemused smile curving her lips. "She showed your fears and regrets and while that was painful for you Steven, it was probably a good thing. Get that stuff out in the open and deal with it."

Kelso frowned. "Yeah, well….my fears were awful and I don't want to deal with it. EVER."

Jackie looked at Fez. "What about you?"

Fez grabbed his jaw and felt for loose teeth. "I'm going to start dating a dental hygienist."

Kelso laughed, "I thought you wanted to date the bearded lady chick."

Fez smiled, "Oh, I want to do _that_ too. I just want my teeth to be white and sparkly like Ponch on CHiP's and stay in my mouth."

Eric was just looking at his friends and trying not to think about Red the Spiderman. If a spider had eight legs that meant eight potential boots up someone's ass. That was a scary thought too! "Guys? Is it tomorrow yet? I mean it feels like we've been at this carnival for a freaking long time and I'm starting to get….I'm going to…"

"Don't start getting twitchy Forman" Hyde warned, "Yes, we're still at the carnival on the world's worst _ride_ ever. And no, it's not tomorrow."

Jackie crossed her legs and looked at Eric. "Why are you worried about tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to watch the sky. There's something about the stars and planets that I need to pay attention to. Oh, and I'm supposed to stay away from the sunshine so whatever that means, I need to find out."

Brows furrowed, Jackie wondered how he could totally convolute the gypsy's instructions… "_However, at night when you look in the sky you will see many Stars. They twinkle just as bright and they wink at you and like the constellations, they will always be there. Eric, you need to let the Sun burn brightly and concentrate on the Stars." _He was Eric Forman – that was how!

Jackie watched as one by one, each of the guys slowly fell asleep where they sat. Before she could say a word, she was caught on the wings of a dream.

-o-

Tatiana spread peanut butter on the remaining crackers and refilled the tiny china cups with more sensimilla tea. The peanut butter had been doctored with the remaining psilocybe and muscaria mushroom paste. This last trip was going to be the best. Her crystal ball had cleared and reflected the glow of the candles while the Zamfir flute was still playing softly in the background. It was hard to imagine that only 90 minutes had passed since the beginning of the first potion.

Softly she spoke, "Wake up Temperance." Eric sat up with wide eyes. "Who called me?"

Tatiana smiled. "Thank you. Just remain seated while I wake your friends."

Eric yawned and watched at the Arcana named cards were spoken and his buddies slowly awoke. Everyone seemed clear-headed and very alert. Even Leo.

The fortune teller pushed the tiny cups of tea towards the edge of the table and set the crackers on little napkins beside the liquid. "I have one last trip for each of you." She could sense some panic and tension building in her small audience and she added, "This will be a good trip for you. But before I let you sail away, I want to explain the _how_ and _why_ you are probably wondering."

Leo frowned. "We're taking a boat ride? Where to? I think I need a life jacket."

Tatiana smiled. "No, my king. _Sailing away_ is a phrase for leaving."

"Oh." Leo replied feeling much relieved. "Okay, explain the stuff we are wondering about."

Tatiana exhaled softly. "All of us have one person in common. We are all connected through this one extraordinary being."

Kelso raised his hand excited and chirped, "Is it Leo? I mean we all know him and this is his circus."

Chuckling softy, Tatiana replied, "No my Chariot. It is not King Leo. In fact, I shall summon a vision so you can all see who it is." The gypsy gently touched her fingertips to the crystal ball and slowly the face of a woman started to appear.

The room was speechless. It couldn't be. Could it?

-o-

"_Where are we?" Tatiana grunted against the pain. Serena shook her head, "I don't know, but the truck driver is taking us into some town. How are your ribs?"_

"_I think I broke one. Is Jack okay?"_

_Serena nodded. "The parts of the caravan that rolled over weren't too bad. Is my forehead still bleeding?"_

_Tatiana moved Serena's hair to the side and she knew that this accident was going to leave a scar. The truck struck a pothole and the gypsy's body bounced painfully as the driver skidded to a stop._

_The tailgate was lowered and the canvas coated man held out a hand. "This is a far as I go. You two git yerselves looked at 'n make sure ya don't drive at night without headlights. That'll git ya a ticket fer sure!"_

_Serena thanked the man and helped Tatiana limp towards the flashing lights. The ache in the fortune teller's ankle was surely not a good sign._

…_."What do you mean you __can't__ help us?" Serena beseeched the night desk. "We're hurt and bleeding!"_

_The nurse touched her pointed chin and averted her eyes until Serena realized that she was no longer wearing her veil and the woman could see the beard. The white uniformed woman grabbed a clipboard and held it against her chest. "I'll be right back." She said hurriedly._

_Tatiana and Serena sat in the emergency waiting room for what seemed like hours. Nurses and doctors passed by, but not without a curious glance. Of course they had to come see the freak show waiting to be helped, but none would be of assistance. That was until SHE came._

"_Oh my….they left you poor dears waiting all this time?" A friendly feminine voice roused Tatiana from her near unconsciousness. She opened her eyes to see the nicest, friendliest face smiling at her. The bright smile didn't even fade even when those eyes landed on Serena's bearded cheeks. Instead, a hand slid into the deep pockets of her pink uniform and pulled out a cloth mask. "We use these in the operating room, but you can borrow mine sweetie."_

_Very gently, Nurse Forman placed the surgical mask over Serena's face to conceal the hair. "We just want the doctor to stitch up your forehead honey. Ahahahaha, you look better than some of the staff!"_

_Kitty looked at Tatiana and clucked her tongue. "First things first, let me get you a wheelchair and we'll take the both of you the emergency room and get you all fixed up." _

_As she pushed the chair, Kitty chided the desk nurse, "Could you __not__ see that there were still two patients waiting to be helped?" Then in a scathing tone of voice she added, "…and you call yourself a nurse!"_

-o-

Tatiana looked at her audience. "Nurse Kitty Forman attended to me that night and I will forever be eternally grateful." The fortune teller dropped her head looked down at the folded hands in her lap and spoke softly. "The Point Place Hospital had no time to help out the weird and eccentric…like us, or freaks, if you will…but Nurse Forman treated my friend and I as if we were kin."

She looked up and spoke to Eric. "While my ankle was being bandaged she told me about her seven children. She laughed in that tinkley voice when she said that five were semi-orphans but she still loved them all the same. Temperance, you are privileged to have such a loving mother."

She looked at Hyde. "You were her second _son_. She spoke of a great future for you and how high her hopes were that you would grow in to a mature adult. When she wrapped my ribs, she was gentle and said that in quieter moments, she could see the man you would become."

Tatiana's eyes lit on Kelso and he sat up taller under the mystic's smile. "You, my chariot, were her favorite accident. She told me stories about how you glued things to your forehead and frequently visited the hospital. In fact, a few doctors on call remembered stitching you up. Michael Kelso, you are special to her."

Kelso pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!"

The soft grey eyes lit on Fez. "You are a stranger in a strange land and yet Mrs. Forman took you under her wing and you repaid her by marrying her daughter."

Fez gasped. "She told you?"

Tatiana nodded. "It would have been fine had you not given her husband a heart attack...but she still loves you. I recommend you compliment her cooking more often than you do."

Fez only nodded.

The last orphan crossed her legs and sat up. "Mrs. Forman loves me too?"

"Little Star...you are like her daughter. Even though you couldn't live under her roof, she still considered you her child. Bossy and mean tempered sometimes, but still her child."

Tatiana looked at the group. "As I listened to the nurse talk about the love for her family, I could feel a warmth in her heart that I have never experienced and I promised myself that I would do whatever I could to make this woman happy. That is the Why."

The image in the crystal ball swirled and Kitty's face slowly disappeared.

"Temperance's homecoming on New Year's Eve is the How. All of you were finally at the same place at the same time. The carnival was close enough that I could see all of you together and that is when I put circumstances in motion that brought you here."

There was a collective "oh!" as the friends realized what Tatiana was talking about. Jackie spoke up. "So what happens now?"

The gypsy smiled. "New beginnings."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	22. 22 – New Beginnings

**Author Note**_:...the story continues...thanks for coming back!_

* * *

**Chapter 22** – New Beginnings

T7S

The tea was sweeter this time and the cracker tasted better. Jackie could feel the peanut butter melting on her tongue as the mushroom paste was absorbed by her saliva. Second by second she could feel her muscles relaxing and that irritating Zamfir flute was sounding pretty damn good.

She looked around as the faces of her friends emanated a warm glow that left a shimmery haze when she moved her eyes. The tea was freaking delicious! Tatiana should bottle this stuff and sell it to Pam Burkhart! She'd make a million! Still, Jackie felt like she was floating on a satin cloud surrounded by posters of Leif Garrett as ABBA was singing to her. This was heaven.

Hyde closed his eyes and savored the peanut wafer and the smooth tea that coated his raspy throat. He wanted to hate the Zamfir flute but when he opened his eyes he could actually see red and purple musical notes floating in front of his face. He reached for the purple note and felt the soft spongy texture and was amazed to find that it tasted like grape!. This was the best high he had ever experienced. This was his paradise.

Fez was smiling like a goon. The interior of Tatiana's Airstream was magically covered in boobs. Big bosoms and saggy tits. Old lady boobs and Miss America breasts. It was glorious. His lips smacked in anticipation. His greedy fingers reached for the soft flesh but it remained just out of reach. That was okay – his eyes could feast and this was his bliss.

Kelso was rocking out to some unheard Stevie Wonder song. His head bobbed back and forth and sideways and his hands were playing an invisible piano. In his minds eye he could see al the pretty groupie's in short mini skirts ripping off their bras and throwing them on the stage. Undaunted, Kelso sang aloud. _"Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old…."_ The piano faded away and he could see Betsy sleeping in her crib with her tiny lips pursed as she nursed on her tiny thumb. He could smell the baby powder and this was his happy place.

Eric was standing on the top of the water tower. He could feel the wind blowing against his cheeks and the town below was praising him for coming back from Africa and saving the lives of the mayor and his wife. (The mayor? Who the hell was the mayor?) Yet, the confidence he felt as a hero was unmeasured. The peanut butter cracker made him feel invincible. If he had a damn cape, he could probably fly…but it was probably safer to use the ladder to get down. Praise and adoration….this was Eric's paradise.

Tatiana used a bell to bring her happy campers back to the present.

Jackie waved goodbye to Agnetha and Bjorn as she blew a kiss to Benny. Hyde reached for a green Clef note and smiled as it tasted like lime. Fez tried to honk a boob but was unsuccessful. Kelso kissed Betsy good night while Eric safely slid down the water tower ladder.

Tatiana watched with glowing eyes as Leo was smiling from his happy place. _She would let him ride that trip for as long as he wanted_. She turned her attention to the Arcane.

"I just wanted to leave you with this thought. While no one can go back and make a brand new start, any one of you can start from now and make a brand new ending. When you depart, you probably won't remember your time with me in this little trailer, but I'm confident you will approach life just a little differently and maybe the outcome will be better. It's just amazing the guilt we can carry with us, even after many years. And it's equally amazing how just a talk with a stranger can cure it all. My Arcane children….I'd like to think that I'm that stranger."

Tatiana started to clear her little table while everyone looked at her expectantly. She smiled. "I'm going to say goodbye now and you can close your eyes and go back to your happy places." With a tear in her eye, she added. "Please be your kindest to Kitty Forman and for sharing this short time in your life, I shall miss you."

-o-

Before snuffing the candles on the table, Tatiana smiled gently and began the chant that started this journey.

_Hail fair Moon risen high_  
_You heard my wishes heard my sigh_  
_The King has come and brought us light,_  
_The winter dies and all is bright,_  
_Those restless hearts please cast in good stead_  
_A relaxing sleep they wake in their bed_  
_Craft this spell and weave it higher_  
_Weave it now into my fire_  
_Blessed be_

As the fortune teller's chant ended, the candles at each corner of the table flamed so bright it was still visible beyond the sapphire curtains at her window. She quietly murmured, "I will miss all of you so." She looked away and wiped her eyes in goodbye.

T7S

Brrrip! Brrrip! Brrrip! Eric slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock. Was it morning already? He rolled out of bed and could hear the sounds of his mother fussing about Jackie helping her get dressed. Eric glanced at the clock and knew if he showered quickly, there would still be some fresh coffee left before Red drank it all.

-o-

Jackie gently nudged Kitty's shoulder and whispered, "Time to wake up Mrs. Forman. I need to help you get dressed so I can go down and make breakfast."

Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she was startled so see the young girl standing expectantly beside her bed. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you get ready." Jackie replied. "Let me get the cane."

Kitty sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "But sweetie, I don't need a cane. I can walk perfectly fine." With that said Kitty stood up and stretched feeling only a tiny twinge in her back. Jackie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"How….when…Mrs. Forman…what happened?"

Kitty smiled and grabbed the young girl's hands and twirled her into a waltz. "I can dance and climb the stairs….it's like I never tripped over you in the bathroom last week. Isn't it amazing?"

-o-

Eric was wearing his khaki uniform and ready to go scoop up carcasses. What he wasn't ready for, was the sight of his mother nearly dancing her way through the swinging door and into the kitchen. He choked on his coffee while Red only smiled.

"Mom?" his said with disbelief in his voice.

Kitty sauntered over and patted her son's cheek. "Good morning Eric, don't you have to be leaving for work? Do a good job and maybe you'll get a promotion!" Kitty sat on a kitchen table next to Red while Jackie came flying in through the door.

"Eric! Your mom is cured! I can't explain it but she danced with me! I mean she did that old time boogie thing called the _Charleston_ and she was good!" Jackie's cheeks were flushed with excitement.

Eric frowned. A tickle of a memory hovered at the edge of his brain. '_There was a wrong I had to make right. Temperance, you will thank me later." _What was that about? "Gee mom….that's great but shouldn't you get checked by the doctor?"

Kitty smiled, "Your father is already taking care of that for me. Now I need you and Jackie to get busy with your day. Jackie has already promised to take me grocery shopping so we can get some decent food in the house."

Red laughed behind his newspaper. "I'd say it was about time, but I was sort of getting used to crappy dinners. No offense Eric… and Jackie."

Eric grinned, "So you're really better? I mean no more shots in the back and pain?"

His mother smiled, "Just the pains of being an old…_older_ woman honey. Now hurry and eat your oatmeal."

Anything further she was going to say was interrupted by a knock at the sliding glass door. Red looked up, "Who is bothering us this early on a Monday?"

Jackie leaned over the sink to see a tall vase of red roses being handed through the doorway. _Someone got flowers?_ _Let it be me!_ Red was reading the florist's card and only said, "Huh."

He handed the roses to his wife and she smiled broadly, "Ahahaha….oh Red, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't." he said sort of shocked. "Read the card."

Kitty pulled the card from the bunch of flowers and read the inscription and gasped and Eric could see tears in her eyes. He frowned. Who was making his mother cry now? He grabbed the card and held it in front of his eyes.

_Mrs. Forman, you will always be the best mom in the whole world._

_From your adopted sons Michael & Fez_

Eric sat back in his chair and pondered the last time those two dumbasses ever did anything nice for someone besides themselves.

Jackie walked over to breathe in the scent of the velvety flowers and see if she could read the card while doing so. Eric just handed it to her and she read it with wide eyes and yelped. "No way!"

Kitty laughed, "Aren't those boys just special?"

"Special Ed maybe." Eric spat. "They want something from you."

Kitty only smiled. "Maybe, but I'll bake some Snicker doodles and have Michael bring little Betsy around. Now hurry or you'll be late for work!"

T7S

Jackie was getting ready for her job and Red had taken Kitty back to the doctor for an exam. She sat on the end of the bed and looked at herself in the reflection of the dresser mirror. Something was different. Well, she was still pretty and not homeless, but why did she feel like she was missing time?

Standing up, she walked to the closet and pulled out a sweater and paused. Her boots on the closet floor had been wet and were now caked with straw and dirt. When did she wear those? Where did she wear them? The last thing she really remembered was being bundled up in the Vista Cruiser and she didn't get to ride shot gun!_ Where did they go?_ "I'll have to ask Eric later." She murmured to herself.

-o-

Eric parked his Animal Control truck outside of Grooves and walked inside. Hyde stopped him at the door. "Dude, if you smell like anything dead, you are not coming in here."

Eric grinned, "No animals on my shift so far. Hey, I wanted to give you some good news."

Hyde sat down on his stool and took off his glasses. "Good news? Cuz I have news that's not so good."

Eric leaned against the countertop and fiddled with some half price cassettes in the sad little wicker basket. "Well then, I'll go first."

With lifted brown, Hyde gestured for Eric to continue. He cleared his throat and replied, "Mom can walk. I mean it's like she never even had the accident."

"Hey…that is great news! So no more babysitting for you and Jackie...right?"

Eric didn't seem to mind looking after his mom all that much so Hyde's comment didn't bother him. He shrugged, "Small price to pay for free rent. What's your news?"

Hyde pulled a tattered envelope from his vest pocket. "When I opened the store this morning there was a letter for me."

"…and?"

Hyde looked a little bereft. "Leo's gone. Again."

"Again?"

"_Again_." Hyde confirmed. "And it's the strangest letter I've ever read."

Eric put the cassette back into the basket, "Well, I think it's strange that Leo can even write a letter!"

Hyde laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right...you were playing_ bonding games_ with Red and Mitch the last time Leo took off."

"Oh." Eric didn't want to be reminded about that little adventure…but wait. Didn't they already talk about Mitch and the Pioneer Day Jamboree recently? "Déjà Vu."

Hyde tossed the letter on the counter. "Whatever man…you read it."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	23. 23 – Something Seems to be Missing

**Author Note:**...warning...it's a shortie

* * *

**Chapter 23** – Something Seems to be Missing

T7S

_Hyde pulled a tattered envelope from his vest pocket. "When I opened the store this morning there was a letter for me."_

"…_and?"_

_Hyde looked a little bereft. "Leo's gone. Again."_

T7S

Eric palm-ironed the wrinkles in Leo's letter that was written on the backside of some Christmas wrapping paper. Hyde didn't seem too upset about Leo's absence but of course Eric wasn't a good judge of the new Hyde. Coming back from Africa had changed all of his friends – they were a little bit different. Especially this week.

_Hyde –_

_I'm going home again. Found my son and I'm hooking up with Theo, Eli and Toots. Life is like a carnival man; you ride the roller coaster and hope you don't throw up. _

_Until our paths cross again man….be cool._

_Leo_

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. _Toots_? Was that some new expression? "Hey Hyde, wasn't Theo the guy that worked in the basement for mom? I don't know who Eli is but, well….it's not a bad letter."

Hyde shrugged. "I get the feeling that I should know more about this than I do…it's like I'm missing some time…you know?"

Eric _did_ know.

T7S

Two cats up a snow covered tree and a snake ice skating on a frozen swimming pool. That was the sum of activity for Eric's work day. Still, he felt good about what he did. He rescued trapped animals and made the owners very happy and he was making money! Not a lot of money mind you but it was better than paid in Africa!

He whistled a happy tune as he opened the sliding glass doors just in time to see Jackie packing a sandwich for her evening lunch. She smiled at him and he was struck. That girl had a remarkable smile – at least when her mouth wasn't being all snarky and all.

He dared to smile back and she raised a brow. "Good day at work Eric?"

He nodded and started counting off with his fingers. "Let's see…..no rabid dogs – check. No dead animals – check – no bears….check and check so yeah, it was a good day. How's mom?"

Jackie's head leaned towards the living room. "She's resting. The doctors can't explain her miraculous recovery but they all agreed that she still needs to take it easy. No lifting anything heavier than a coffee cup."

He frowned, "Do they think the disc will slip again?"

She shrugged, "Maybe…your mom's not a spring chicken but if she's careful…."

"Yeah…so we still need to check up on her."

Jackie nodded her head. "That's what I was thinking when she started talking about all this baking and cooking she wanted to do. She can't keep bending over and lifting stuff. I asked her to do the cooking on my shift. I mean she can …if you and Mr. Forman are watching her, but we need her to not get hurt again. You know what I mean?"

Eric did, but he couldn't help noticing that the apricot sweater really made Jackie's cheeks glow and set off that twinkle in her eyes. She was smiling again!

"Well, I gotta go. Someone might need an ambulance!" Jackie backed away slowly noticing that Eric was still staring at her. Usually it might have bugged the hell out of her, but today she found it oddly cute. Go figure!

T7S

There was a consensus amongst the Basement friends that something weird had happened over the weekend but no one could remember. Kelso had woken up at Fez's apartment with the sudden urge to send Kitty Forman flowers and Fez had the money. Later in the evening, Donna called Grooves to ask Hyde if there was something she needed to know because she slept all weekend and felt like she had been smoking in some crazy circle without the benefits.. Jackie called the Forman house on her break to talk to Eric about her sense of missing time also.

Helping his mom get the baking dish out of the oven, Eric asked what felt like a stupid question. "Mom…have you ever had déjà vu?"

Kitty put on her pot holders and smiled, "Everyone has that….well, except your father. He'd say that there was no such a thing as experiencing something unless it was being shot in the leg during wartime – he calls those flashbacks. But I do. What are you Déjà vu-ing honey?"

Eric leaned his elbow against the kitchen counter and replied, "Well, Leo is gone again and when I was talking to Hyde about it, it felt like I had that conversation before. Mom, what did I do last weekend?"

Kitty tapped her chin. "Well, I was heavily medicated but I remember all you kids and Leo were taking the Vista Cruiser to Mount Hump. I thought it was a crazy idea because of the snow, but a few hours later, you and Jackie came back and slept for practically the whole weekend."

Kitty patted his hand. "Your father….ahahahaha….he said it was the most relaxing weekend he's had in a long time."

Flummoxed, Eric whispered, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kitty poured herself a cup of coffee and added a bit of whiskey to the mix. "Well honey, you just came back from Africa and I figured that since you started your new job and everything here had been so busy…well, I thought you had that jet lag thing."

_Well, that could have made some sense_. Still he wanted to know more. "What about Jackie? Why was she sleeping so much?"

Kitty sipped her beverage then replied, "Eric, she works nights. When you switch from a day shift job to nights, it changes your sleep rhythm. Trust me about this because as a shift nurse I know all about exhaustion."

Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. He didn't want to admit him mom had a point but was Jackie really working _that_ hard on her day shift before he came back from Africa? "Ooo….kay….I can see where you're going with this." He looked around the kitchen and everything seemed to be exactly like it should be.

"Honey, don't worry about sleeping the weekend away…it's what you do with the rest of your weekends that are important." Kitty smiled and carried some plates to the table.

Eric paused as a tickle of a memory passed through the back of his brain. "…_While no one can go back and make a brand new start, any one of you can start from now and make a brand new ending. " _ Where did that come from? Eric scratched his head and shrugged. The memory and his mom were equally good advice and since returning from Africa he really did need to think about his future.

-o-

"You're what?!" William Barnett's voice nearly boomed as loud as the speakers playing AC/DC's "Highway to Hell". Hyde walked over to the stereo and savored the lyrics before lowered the volume.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_No stop sign or speed limit_ – yeah his future was wide open. He turned towards W.B. and explained. "I'm living in the office. Well….because Mrs. Forman had an accident New Year's Day and with Eric back and Jackie living there now….well, it was getting really crowded….you know?"

W.B. folded his arms over his chest and Hyde realized that must have been a family trait because he often did the same. "I can't have you living in the store Steven. I'm sure there's some safety code against it. It's probably as illegal as keeping two sets of books…right?"

Steven Hyde's eyes widened at a latent memory. "…._Reports were that you pocketed money for sales tax that your father reported as income and it appeared that you altered the books. Very illegal in the state of Wisconsin. They confiscated the Point Place Grooves store and auctioned it to recover some of the lost income."_ He gulped. _Where did that come from?_

W.B. continued, "Whatever man, I'm getting you a bachelor apartment. Call my receptionist this afternoon and we'll find you something close to the store. It's about time you set out on your own son." There was another piece of memory that haunted him. "…_While no one can go back and make a brand new start, any one of you can start from now and make a brand new ending._" Which was pretty much exactly what his birth father was saying.

"My own pad? Do I get cable?"

Barnett laughed, "Of course! How can a person live without cable TV? Now pack up your stuff and let's hope you get a furnished apartment."

It was easier to say than he thought. "Thanks…dad."

Yes, it was easier to say and last week he probably would have turned down his father's charity as just that – charity. But today, it was a step in the right direction.

This could be Steven Hyde's new beginning.

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N**:_ I know...it was a shortie but we are on new beginnings here...why not start with the rebel of the group?_


	24. 24 – Replay

**Author Note:**_ ...warning...this is Jackie-centric_

* * *

**Chapter 24** – Replay

T7S

Thursday afternoon, Mr. Aucoin walked purposefully into the dispatcher's office with a determined set to his jaw. "Burkhart. My office. Now." He turned on his heel and left, his shoes slapping the tile as he walked down the hall.

Jackie looked at her coworker, Tandy, and shrugged. "Was it something I did?" Tandy shook her head in condolence while the amateur watch commander, Nelson quipped, "He's going through a d-i-v-o-r-c-e. Be nice."

Jackie smiled, but still felt a pit of dread in her stomach. She'd only had the job for a week and a half and thought she was getting good at it. Was this the way other people felt when they got fired? She walked down the hospital green colored walls to Mr. Aucoin's office. Hesitantly she knocked on the door and then walked in.

Mr. Auccin looked up. "Sit."

Jackie perched on the edge of the duct taped covered office chair and folded her hands in her lap. "You have something you want to say to me sir?" She asked boldly.

The ambulance company owner leaned back in his squeaky chair and absentmindedly scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Burkhart….I know you haven't been here for a long time but…well, I have to cut back on some expenses and well…I can't let the ambulance drivers go so…"

Jackie blurted out, "Is it the divorce sir? I mean if it is, maybe I can help!"

Mr. Aucoin was shocked by her impudence. "My divorce? Who told you I was getting a divorce?"

Jackie lowered her voice and whispered, "People talk." Even though she didn't know about this particular gossip, she was going to take it as far as she could. "What happened sir?"

The bushy gray eyebrows furrowed. "Why should I talk to you about my personal problems? You don't even know me!" Embarrassment tinged his voice.

Whispers of a memory made Jackie say, "It's just amazing the guilt we can carry with us and it's equally amazing how just a talk with a stranger can cure it all. I'd like to think that I'm that stranger…sir." _Where did that come from? That was a great line!_

Aucoin's cheeks were pink with mortification but Jackie knew it was too late to backpedal. "Sir? I think I can help. I know every article in Cosmopolitan magazine and it's like the bible for relationships. And….and if I can't help you then you can fire me."

There. She said it. Her burgeoning dispatcher career was on the line.

Mr. Aucoin tapped his nicotine stained finger against his lips while Jackie squelched a silent "Ew" and waited for him to speak. Finally after what seemed like forever, he leaned forward on the desk and said, "I've been married to Denise for ten years. I've given her everything. A house. Two kids. A new car. But she wants more. I can't afford my family and this business. Something's got to give!"

The confession must have been a relief because the appearance of Mr. Aucoin's almost having a stroke went away. Jackie took a deep breath and asked the most important question. "How did you ask Denise to marry you?"

Aucoin shrugged. "We were living together and the baby came along so we just got a marriage license. I mean I didn't want my daughter to be born a bastard child….everything just worked from then. I mean until now."

Jackie pressed her hand over her eyes. _The big dolt missed the most important part of the engagement.!_ Men could be such idiots. "What kind of ceremony did you have?"

Her boss shrugged. "Dinner at her parents…because I had to go to work on Monday and Denise was still taking a class at the community college."

Jackie exhaled. "There's your problem sir. Put a ring on her finger! A wedding ring… an onion ring, just let her know you want her in your life! Nothing says _forever_ like a diamond." Jackie added, "And jewelers have payment plans, sir."

Aucoin pursed his lips. "You know Burkhart…you are really good with advice. Maybe this part time job isn't really where your career lies."

Jackie gulped. _She was fired_. She was sooo fired! Aucoin continued. "There's a position in at the city desk. It's fondly referred to as the Suicide Line Hotline, but basically, people call when they have a problem and don't know if they need a cop or a nurse or a priest. Something tells me that you would be a good fit."

Jackie almost couldn't hear the compliment due to the blood rushing from her head, through her ears and down to feet. She wasn't being fired? Sitting up a little straighter, Jackie fluffed her hair. "Is….is this like a promotion?"

Aucoin was scribbling something on his paper pad. "Yeah and the hours and pay are better too." Here's the address for city hall. Tell them you want to take the Civil Service exam and in the meantime, I'll call my contact and recommend you. Burkhart, all you have to do is pass this test."

Yes, it was easier to beg and plead for this dispatcher job and last week she probably would have done just that. But today, it was a step in the right direction.

This could be Jackie Burkhart's new beginning.

T7S

Hyde paced the floor in front of the black and white basement television. Where the hell were Fez and Kelso? He looked at Eric and opened his mouth to say something then exhaled loudly and threw himself into his chair. "They said they would be on time."

Eric looked at his wrist watch and replied, "They're only a half hour late and Kelso is coming from Chicago."

Jackie sighed, "What's the big hurry?"

Hyde glared at her. "We have to recreate last Saturday night so we can find our missing time. Aren't you the least bit curious about what happened to you?"

Jackie pulled an emery board from her and filed done a potential hang nail. "Actually no. I've been having a pretty good week. Why do I want to ruin it?"

Eric was thinking the same thing. "I agree. It was last week and we've all moved forward since then. What are you looking for?"

Hyde's mind seemed a bit blank. Did he really need to do this or was it just that losing a whole weekend nagged at him. "I need to see if someone there remembers us and what we did. I think it will help me figure out when Leo found his kid and brother. He never talks about them and suddenly they're all together? Something don't add up."

Jackie piped up. "If we're taking the Vista Cruiser, I call shotgun!"

Eric heard his two buddies running down the steps and grinned, "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts her piehole." _He was kidding - did she know that?_

Kelso shouted, "BURN! God that felt good! Its' the first burn I've heard in a week!"

Jackie pouted, "It wasn't like I was gonna play ABBA or something. Besides, I think I was squished in the back last time and I want to be in the front."

Eric smirked, "I was just giving you a hard time. You can sit up front while as long as you don't touch the radio. I'm playing my new Steve Miller cassette."

Hyde reached over and frogged Kelso's shoulder, "I brought a bag of the good stuff."

Fez smiled widely. "I got my teeth cleaned. The dentist said I could have all the candy I want as long as I brush and floss."

Eric looked at Hyde who looked at Jackie who only shrugged. "Maybe he wants fresh breath too….I think that's commendable. Good for you Fez."

Kelso seemed a bit more energized than usual and jumped off the sofa. "Well, let's go replay last weekend!"

The Vista Cruiser was loaded and pointed in the direction of Mount Hump South.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

**A/N**..._I know it was short but it's leading to somethng...have patience!_


	25. 25 – Recollection

**Chapter 25** – Recollection

T7S

Hyde cleared his throat. "I just remembered something and it might be important. Do you guy recall when Leo said something about a carnival at Mount Hump?"

Kelso turned his head and added, "Midgets and dwarves!"

Fez put in his two cents, "Corn dogs!"

Eric, who hadn't been privy to the conversation at Grooves the prior Friday night, wasn't exactly sure what was going on and replied, "Guys? A carnival in winter? After New Years? I'm not sure, but I think that's a spring/summer thing."

Jackie looked across the seat. "Eric's right. Who would have a carnival unless you were NOT in a snow state? Seriously!"

Eric was warmed that someone was in his corner about this little adventure. Still, it was better than staying home and waiting for Red to find another chore for him. The old worn sign ahead for Mount Hump was off kilter, but Eric signaled for the turn before pulling into the parking lot. He turned off the ignition while Kelso and Fez spilled out of the Cruiser doors like monkeys from a barrel.

Jackie looked at Eric and shook her head sadly. "They ARE the carnival."

Hyde sighed from the back and hoisted himself from the middle seat. He grumbled, "Next time I call shotgun."

Eric smirked and whispered to Jackie, "I think I heard you call it first."

Jackie grinned and touched his arm with her mittened hand. _That brought back a memory._ She said, "Did we ride a Ferris Wheel?"

Eric vaguely recalled a purple balloon and dismissed it to being in the proximity of a purple loving midget. _Midget! _Why did that seem familiar? He looked around the park and a fresh blanket of snow made Mount Hump look cleaner and more sanitary than it actually was. He frowned. Something did happen here, but was it really that important? He could be home helping his mom.

"Guys?" Eric opened his car door and could feel the warmth leaching out. "You can go exploring…I'm gonna wait it out in the car." To Jackie he added, "Where I don't freeze my ass off."

She laughed and opened the passenger door, "I like how you're thinking and this guarantees my shotgun ride home!"

Mumbles of "_Whatever!"_ or "_Scooby Doo wouldn't sit in the car_!" were like whispers on the wind which Eric ignored as he sat in the remaining warmth of his car. It was sort of ironic that of the group, Jackie chose to stay with him and not go investigating with Hyde. He almost said something but then she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Eric, what do you really think happened last weekend?"

He loved the smell of honeysuckle and vanilla that scented the car. _Why didn't he notice it before?_ Maybe because the backseat smelled like Kelso sweat and Fez's candy! His voice squeaked a bit as he answered, "I - I'm not sure. I think all of us did do something as a group but you know what?"

Jackie's eyes glittered with amusement. "What Eric?"

_Damn! That girl can turn on the charm!_ He cleared his throat. "I think I don't care. I mean, nobody died, my car still runs and mom's almost back to normal." Really, he was home from Africa, had a job and Red wasn't really a spider. _Hey! Where did that come from?_

Jackie was tapping her chin while lost in thought. Eric made some good points and ever since last weekend she had some minor successes. She had a great interview - some yearned for boots were half-price and that pending zit never appeared. All in all, it was a great week! She glanced over and Eric's hands were gripping the steering wheel. He had big hands. _I'll bet they cover a lot of territory._

Jackie froze. What the hell was she thinking? Was she interested in Eric Forman? Nah….couldn't be. He wasn't even her type! He wasn't man-pretty like Michael or handsome scruffy like Steven. But he was nice. He could be trusted. He could even be thoughtful.

Eric turned sideways and grinned at her goofily and she felt this warm twist of something in her stomach. Jackie frowned, "Why are you looking at me?"

He laughed, "You were checking me out." (He hoped)

"Was not!" (Was she?)

"Well, you were staring….at my hands." (Was there something wrong with his hands?)

Jackie could feel her cheeks getting warm and she gushed, "Okay, maybe I was noticing that you came back from Africa with a little bit of a tan. I mean your hands aren't corpse white anymore okay?"

"Okay…although I was always a _nude_ color and not corpse white as you call it." He half smirked. "Why were you looking at my hands and not my handsome face?"

Oops! No quick quip for that question. Jackie stammered. "Don't….you….who told you that you were handsome?"

Eric couldn't help but grin. "You just did. The old Jackie would have had something snarky to say but _this Jackie_ is a lot nicer."

She folded her hands over her chest. "Maybe _this Eric_ is nicer than the Eric that went to Africa."

He held up one pointed finger and declared, "Aha! So it is true. Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart likes Eric Albert Forman."

She snorted but the insult only gave way to utter amusement. "Don't call me Beulah…._Albert_."

Eric laughed and gave a sympathetic "Aww….poor Beulah….at least I have a famous alternate last name." Eric dared to continue this dangerous middle name game. "Einstein."

Her eyes glittered. "Bride."

He choked. "You have to be kidding me."

Lifting her head for just a bit of arrogance, Jackie replied, "Nope….check your ancient Bible my friend. Romance is my middle name and trust me, you are no Einstein!"

Lifting a brow, Eric ventured, "So….I'm your friend?"

"What?"

"You said, check your ancient Bible _my friend_ and I'm putting a heavy emphasis on friend." Eric fake punched her arm and added, "Trust me; I can use all the friends I got."

Jackie paused to think about it. _Eric Forman as a friend?_ They were mortal enemies…well at least to the general population and the basement gang. And there was the fact that since Donna was gone she didn't have many friends either. Steven didn't really want her, Fez kicked her out and Michael, god love him, was just a big grown up kid. She scrutinized Eric's face just to make sure he wasn't building her up for some elaborate burn, but realized he seemed truthful.

"Okay..._maybe_ we can be friends because I'm sort of renting your sister's bedroom until I get enough money to get my own place." Jackie admitted.

Eric replied with, "_Maybe_ we can be friends because you almost killed my mother and she likes having a girl in the house and I don't really think you're the devil like I used to."

Her eyes bugged, "I _didn't_ try to kill your mother! Jeez, you won't let that go will you!"

Eric laughed and reached out to give her a brunette head noogie. "I'm just messing with you Beulah."

Irritably, she brushed away his hand and replied, "Fine. Just. Don't. Touch. The. Hair. "

Eric froze. Another waft of a memory tickled the back of his brain. _"…Don't. Even. Say. It.""GOD Eric! You are such a hard ass!" _There was something weird about being at Mount Hump and he didn't like it. Eric turned on the ignition and the engine roared to life. He didn't like these weird thoughts going in and out of his brain.

"Eric! What are you doing?"

He didn't want to confessed that he felt a bit unnerved so Eric grinned and replied, "Well, for starters, I want to run the heater and secondly, we're going to play a little Hyde and Seek with the guys. Let's go park down there at the end of the lot and see if they notice that we moved the car. They're probably having circle time anyways..."

Jackie had to admit it was getting colder so she cranked the vent to HIGH and smiled, "Let's do this!"

He grinned in return, "Thanks _friend_."

She smiled. "Any time friend."

T7S

Fez and Kelso skidded sideways trying to open the back passenger door of the Vista Cruiser. Hyde pounded on the window. "Open up Forman, it's colder than a witches' tit out here!"

Eric glanced at Jacked and laughed, "Looks like Scooby Doo and Scooby Dumber just figured out we moved the car. He reached behind him and lifted the latch while Hyde slid in grumbling, "What's the deal with moving the car man!"

Jackie looked over the back seat. "I was cold so we drove around to use the heater. Can you unlock the door for Fez and Michael?"

Hyde looked over the tops of his shades and replied, "No."

Eric turned, "Why not?"

Hyde shrugged, "Cuz one of those dumbasses step in a pile of something that is going to stink up the car. Tell them they have to go home barefoot."

Both Jackie and Eric laughed and Eric replied, "Have them tie their shoes to the roof and I'll give them a ride back."

It was 55 miles an hour with a worn pair of Keds were flapping over the luggage rails while a nicer pair of wet, smelly Italian loafers slapped the roof of the cruiser. Kelso and Fez were in a quiet contest of who had the sharpest and /or longest toe nails. Eric could tell Hyde was irritated by the backseat funfest and dared to ask, "So, what _did_ you find out there?"

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing man, if there WAS something here, it's like it was erased. I couldn't even find a trash can. Would you believe Mount Hump was cleaner than usual? What a waste of time!"

Jackie smiled thoughtfully, "Actually it wasn't Steven. We got out of the house, had a non-adventure and no one got hurt….which reminds me that it's the weekend so you need to stop by and visit Mrs. Forman."

Hyde's eyes got big. "I do!"

Fez sniggered and Kelso bit back a laugh. Hyde glared "What are Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee laughing at?"

Fez bit his lip, "We already got her flowers."

Hyde glared, "Yeah? Well, I'm getting her….I'm going to…I got nothing...dammit."

Eric looked in the rear view mirror, "Why don't you ask her for decorating pointers on your new studio apartment?"

Hyde thought about Red's ugly pea green chair and shuddered, "Maybe I can ask her advice about pots and pans…not like I'll really be cooking much since I live over Point Place Pizza Palooza."

Kelso's head swiveled around so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "You live over a pizza place and DIDN'T tell us? What kind of friend are you anyways – sheesh!"

Eric laughed and found Jackie chuckling quietly across the seat. Seemed like a world away when Donna used to find the same things funny. _Funny how Donna grew up and away._ He smiled and turned onto the highway heading back to Point Place.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	26. 26 – Boarding House Rules

**Author Note:**_...sorry folks, been working on another story and realized I had left this in the document manager - apologies and some virtual gumbo for all!_

* * *

**Chapter 26** – Boarding House Rules

T7S

The cruiser dropped Hyde off at his "pad" and then swung by Jackie's old apartment and left Fez to deal with Kelso's sleeping arrangements. Eric eased into the Forman driveway and shut off the engine. He turned to Jackie and asked, "Was that an exhausting little trip or is it just me? I mean there was no circle time for us at all!"

Jackie shook her head, "I think they are just little kids in big bodies and I can't keep up with any of them anymore. Usually I'd be excited to go do something as part of the gang but this time….I could have found something more interesting to do."

Eric looked at the snow on roof of his dad's Toyota and made a mental reminder to clean that off just in case his mom needed to go somewhere. Why was his mom so important _this_ year when the year he left for Africa she seemed like a big pain in the ass? He couldn't fathom the change in his perception, but perhaps he matured? He grew up in the far away country?

He turned in his seat, "Jackie…do you have to go in right away?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "This is new – _you_ want to talk to _me_?"

His lips curled in a half-smile as he replied, "Why not…._friend_….? Out of all the people in Point Place, right now, you and I have the most in common."

She pursed her pretty pink lips, "Explain."

"Well, we're both practically new to the Forman household. I've been gone for awhile and coming home wasn't exactly what I expected and you….you're sleeping in Laurie's room – that had to be a shocker."

Jackie looked off at the snow-covered patio chairs and thought about what Eric was saying. Yeah, since New Year's Eve, her life changed dramatically and the odd thing about it was that this new _norm_ made her feel happier. She _liked_ taking care of Mrs. Forman and she liked having a job where she wasn't sliding on wet hair or getting her fingers snipped by scissors. _Was taking care of other people one of her strengths she didn't know about? _Jackie looked back at Eric and replied, "Yeah, who would have thought I'd sleep in your skanky sister's bed, but you know….with a clean pair of sheets, anything is bearable."

Eric laughed, "Yeah, I would have paid a hundred bucks just to get out of a ratty sleeping bag on the floor of a tent."

Jackie teased, "What, no guest huts for you in Africa? I would have thought you'd have a straw palace by a lake where you could stare at the elephants and monkeys.

He chuckled, "Nope. Nothing as exotic as that. Change of subject."

"What? No reminiscing?" she laughed softly.

Eric smiled, "I heard dad say something about you getting a new job. What happened to your old one?"

Jackie's face became animated. "I know! I totally thought I was going to get fired but I talked my way into taking the civil service test and on Monday I start working for the City of Point Place!"

"You're a city slug too?"

She shrugged, "I guess so. Did Mr. Forman mention what my new job is?"

Eric shook his head, "No, only that you'd probably be making more money than me."

Jackie laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think I'm minimum wage but it's more hours than the ambulance company. But seriously, I'm working the Suicide Hotline. Isn't that cool?"

Eric could feel his brains doing a Scooby Doo skid in his head - ..were they crazy? Jackie Burkhart could _actually_ succeed in driving some unsuspecting person to actually kill themselves! Then he noticed she was still talking.

"…..they mostly are lonely people that just want someone to talk to or discuss recipes or need a phone number because they can't read the yellow pages. I'll be doing the city a great service!" She said proudly.

"Jackie, what if someone calls that actually is thinking about _doing the deed?"_

"Ew!" and she frogged him on the arm, "Don't be like Michael. Not everyone wants to do it on the phone. I mean some people but not everyone!"

Eric choked back a laugh, "That's not what I meant. What are you going to do if a person calls you and says they want to kill themselves? How can you prevent that?"

Jackie looked at her lap and thought about it and only one perfect thought came to mind. "Nobody would ever die when talking to me on the phone. I could keep them talking long enough that the police would rescue them and everything would be fine."

Why did that somehow make sense? Eric smiled, "Well, good luck in your new job and sense you are a full-time employee, we should talk about our arrangements in taking care of my mom."

-o-

Thirty minutes later, the renting pair had arrived at a decision about "what to do with mom" and asked for an audience with the elder Forman's in the kitchen. Red pulled out Kitty's chair as she easily slid in and he pushed her in like a gentleman. She smiled and waited for her husband to sit. Then those dancing eyes lit on her son, "So tell us what this big announcement is all about."

Jackie raised her hand to speak first. "Mrs. Forman, I got the new job with the city and I have a different shift. I'll be working noon to eight so I will still be here in the mornings to take you to the store or pharmacy if you need it."

Eric picked up the conversation, "Yeah, and my boss told me that I'm full time _material_ so I'll be on the eight to 4:30 shift….and…"

And Red picked up the tail of the conversation, "…and that's all well and good but what are you trying to say? Get to the point."

Eric smiled at his mom, "Dad doesn't need to work part-time anymore….he can stay home with you while Jackie and me…we'll fill in when Dad needs help."

Jackie added, "Plus we both made a pact to give you fifty percent of our wages to cover the rent and anything else you need." _It made Jackie feel good to contribute_.

Kitty frowned, "Kids, this is such a generous gesture…you don't need…"

Red held up his hand and squelched his wife in mid-sentence. "Kitty, honey, if the dumbasses _want_ to give us their money….we shouldn't turn them down, should we? I mean this is like a _real life_ experience. Of course Jackie isn't living with Tonto anymore, so it will be like we are running a….dare I say… boarding house?"

Kitty clapped her hands and laughed, "Ahahahaha…..so I have a reason to cook all the time!"

Simultaneously, Jackie and Eric said, "No!"

The pair looked at each other in amazement. They both agreed on the same thing at the same time! Eric began, "Mom. The doctors are sure that your slipped disc may just be a fluke. What would happen if you were carrying a roasted chicken and your back went out again?"

Kitty's lip curled into a smiled, "Well, honey, I'd definitely drop the chicken as I fell to the floor."

Red sniggered behind the hand that was scratching his cheek. He checked the laugh he was holding back and replied, "Eric, that is precisely _why_ your mother shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. That is what WE are for. If she wants to cook me a roasted chicken, I would gladly get it out of the oven for her."

Jackie could see that this was a wasted argument and used her impending Suicide Hotline persona. (She had to practice on somebody!) "Mrs. Forman." She began by touching Kitty on the hand. "You are precious and no one wants anything to happen to you. You can still run a boarding house, if you want to call it that, but please, leave the heavy work for Mr. Forman."

Jackie bit back a laugh as Red's face screwed up in protest. "Eric and I will be here on staggered shifts to do everything else you need."

Jackie turned to Red and explained in a simple and unassuming tone. "This is why Eric and I are going full-time and you can stay retired, unless…..unless you don't _want_ to be with your wife all day." She dared him to argue - which of course he didn't. He couldn't!

Eric gave his new friend a "thumbs up" as he turned to his mother. "Does this plan work for everyone?"

Kitty's eyes softened with at the display these two young adults were conveying. "I appreciate what each of you is doing…sacrificing for me – my health and I love you both for it."

Red looked like he wanted to grumble but replied, "I guess I'll just enjoy taking your money."

Jackie smiled, "Good! Since we are all in agreement, I'm heading up to take a shower. I smell like the inside of your son's car."

Eric frowned, "What? Wait! The inside of my car smells good!"

Red and Kitty watched the bickering duo exit the kitchen and she turned to her husband, "I think we are witnessing adulthood."

Red squeezed his wife's shoulder, "Better than I could have hoped for. Why don't I make us a cheese sandwich and we call it a night?"

Kitty laughed, "If you think that's going to fill you up, you have another think coming Mr. Forman!"

Red winked, "I have a can of peanuts and some pretzel upstairs."

She giggled, "I wouldn't complain if you ate pretzels in bed."

Red smirked, "I didn't think you would doll. Let's lock up."

T7S

Jackie rolled over in the twin bed with her perfect purple comforter and clicked on the radio to Donna's old station which was playing soft rock music. She closed her eyes and thought about all the strange events that played out since that New Year's Eve that she changed her life.

Stevie Nicks was singing Rhiannon. "I love this song. She murmured sleepily.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight  
And who will be her lover?__  
_

Fez. Thank goodness she stopped that relationship before it doomed the friendship! Still, she had no boyfriend but she wasn't unhappy – that didn't sound like Jackie Burkhart at all! _There must be someone out there just waiting for her!_ In her mind, she could see Stevie Nicks on stage dressed like a delicate bohemian in colorful scarves, wicked boots, and a man's top hat with fire in her eyes.

A whisper of a memory tickled her brain_. "My little Star. I do not want to you see you settle for a shrimp or a crab when you have a lobster who is waiting for you and doesn't even know it yet." _Did Stevie Nicks tell her that? Wait, when did she meet Fleetwood Mac? What was this little star stuff all about?

Across the hall, Eric was tossing and turning in bed. He rolled over and clicked on the radio which had been dialed into WFPP. Fleetwood Mac was ending Tusk and there where no deejays to interrupt the nice segue into Rhiannon. _When did Donna's old station go soft rock?_ The melody was easy and Stevie's gravely voice was soothing. Eric could feel his body relax until he heard a familiar lyric.

_She rings like a bell through the night  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight  
And who will be her lover?  
_

Somehow Eric recalled a conversation where a pretty woman, much like the songstress Nicks said to him, "…_like the story of Icarus…if you get too close to it, it will burn you. However, at night when you look in the sky you will see many Stars. They twinkle just as bright and they wink at you and like the constellations, they will always be there_. So….what did "rings like a bell through the night" really mean to Eric Forman and was Icarus the bird in flight?

He swung his legs over the bed and slid into his slippers. Maybe he needed to go out and look at the night sky. What was it with him and astronomy anyhow? He padded down the stairs tying a knot in his thin bathroom. The house was quiet and his feet barely made a noise as he crossed the kitchen floor and slid open the door.

The moon was playing hide and seek with a cloud, but in the blanket of darkness the stars were twinkling brightly. His finger followed the handle of the Big Dipper and he felt proud at remember where to find the constellation.

"Makes you feel a little insignificant doesn't it?" a voice said in the darkness.

Eric thought he was alone and the voice made him jump. He turned to see Jackie wrapped in a blanket sitting on a covered patio chair. "Wha…what are you doing out here?"

She smiled softly. "There's something about the stars….I keep hearing this voice in my head. Little Star…."

Eric pulled out the other chair and sat down. "Did Fleetwood Mac sing to you too?"

Jackie's eyes got big in the dim light. "Yes! I think I might have met Stevie Nicks."

Eric wanted to scoff but he felt like he had a close encounter of his own and replied instead. "I believe you."

She covered his large hand with her small one. "Thanks Eric."

He lifted a brow, "You're thanking me? For what?"

Jackie simply replied. "For believing in me.

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	27. 27 – Notables

**Author Note: **after some unprecedented delay, I'm back to finish the saga - thanks for hanging in there

* * *

**Chapter 27** – Notables

_She covered his large hand with her small one. "Thanks Eric."_

_He lifted a brow, "You're thanking me? For what?"_

_Jackie simply replied. "For believing in me._

T7S

January flew by as the days blended into weeks and strange New Year's Day events became vague memories. Kitty's back problems were almost non-existent these days, but the Forman household still held vigilant to potential situations that could harm the much loved earth mother.

Steven "borrowed" his adopted mom several times to get his kitchen in order, pick out some swag that made the bachelor apartment seem more like a home than a hotel room. Kelso "borrowed" Kitty to babysit little Betsy while he tried to woo Brooke into a more meaningful relationship. Fez "borrowed" Kitty's baking skills as he offered a free brownie with a full wash and set in the salon. (That was his way of enticing new clientele.)

Eric didn't mind "loaning" his mom out to his friends. Red wasn't riding his ass as much these days and Kitty was happier than he remembered. Well….at least since he had made that absurd decision to go to Africa to have a future with Donna. _Donna who? _

Actually with Donna safely tucked away at school in Madison, Eric finally made peace with his ex-girlfriend, ex-lover, ex-confident and ex-neighbor. Of course, this occurred over several late night telephone conversations.

"_God Eric, if we could only have had this talk while you were in Africa!" Donna had exclaimed. _

"_Well, you know Donna, you wouldn't accept the long distance toll charges and I could only get so many Congo quarter for the phones…" Eric had joked._

"…_.and you know how my dad likes to pinch the penny….you could have written me a …..wait, you did and I didn't like it – this is much better." Donna admitted._

"_Yeah…I'm a poor letter writer…but I intend to improve so yeah, you'll just have to get used to crappy birthday cards and stuff."_

_Donna's laugh was light and carefree over the telephone line. "Thanks Eric, I think we'll be good friends – I mean we've always been friends but now – its better."_

Eric had hung up the receiver feeling a little like a load had been lifted from his shoulders. Donna. His teenage crush. The cute little (tall) redhead of his dreams. She was his first and he would never forget her, just as Eric was sure Donna would do the same. Damn, it was hard growing up!

-o-

Sounds from the hallway were muted by his bedroom door. He lifted his head and could actually tell from the whispered footsteps that Jackie had worked another double shift and was trying to sneak in without waking anyone up. Eric had a half grin on his face as he crept over to his door and cracked it open a bit. He could see she was carrying her shoes in one hand and struggling with a huge tote bag that kept slipping from her shoulders.

The book, Cruelty of Casualty, weighed heavy on her thin shoulder. "Required reading, my ass," Jackie muttered as the door knob slid round and round under her hand. Didn't she tell Red that this handle was broken? A warm hand touched her bicep and she startled just a bit.

"Eric! Don't sneak up on me." She admonished lightly.

He grinned, "Let me get that, you have an arm full." Jackie stepped back and watched as Eric pressed his sock covered toe against the bottom of the door and pulled on the brass covered knob while turning at the same time. Miraculously, the door opened. Jackie smiled, "Didn't know about that trick."

Eric grinned, "Laurie has slammed this door so many times I think the jamb just wanted to be important."

Jackie allowed her tote bag to slide to the floor and the heavy book made a muted "thud" in the gold carpet. She tossed her handbag onto the bed. "Thanks Eric, this day was exhausting. Did your mom need anything?"

Eric cantilevered himself away from the door frame. "Mom's doing real good. She left you some dinner on the stove." He watched as the brunette sat carefully on the edge of the bed. She didn't seem to be much interested in food. Or conversation.

"Jackie, I think mom said that some dude armed with scissors sabotaged all your clothes."

"That's nice." She replied lying backwards on the bed.

Bemused, Eric continued the charade, "Yeah and then after he slashed your cashmere sweaters, he broke the buckles on your boots."

Jackie put the pillow over her face. "Okay."

As a last resort, Eric pulled the last trick out of his mental hat. "Oh. I forgot to tell you that he kidnapped your unicorn."

That worked! Jackie sat straight up and her mouth fell open. "What did you say?"

Eric laughed. "Your unicorn is fine. What's up with you?"

She patted the bed next to her. "Sit." Well, it was more of a command than a request but Eric complied.

"Okay." The youngest Forman sighed. "Talk."

Jackie took a deep breath and said, "Do you remember when I told you about my new job and you asked what I would do if someone was going to…_do the deed_?"

Eric vaguely remembered that conversation but it did sound like something he would say, "Well, did they?"

Jackie looked down at her shoes and in a small voice uttered, "…almost…they saved him." She looked up at Eric, "I panicked. We were talking…he calls every week….a sweet old man. A lonely widower." Jackie's eyes were filling with tears. "He told me that today was the 15th anniversary of his wife's death and he didn't want to go on living anymore."

Eric leaned sideways giving unspoken support while she continued. "I asked him – I asked what was he planning on doing? I mean I thought he was going to the cemetery or something and he said he was going to join her."

Eric spoke softly, "Were you worried?"

She nodded. "Mr. Price had never been so serious on the phone before, you know? He always had a corny joke to tell, like Bob Pinciotti, and he liked to laugh…but today it was different."

Eric turned and used his knuckle to lift Jackie's chin. "You want to talk to my mom about this?"

She shook her head in the negative. "No. When Mr. Price started talking about swallowing all of his pills, I contacted the Watch Commander at the police department like I was taught, and they got to him before he could kill himself."

Eric recognized that this was a critical moment in the young brunette's life and he could convince her to quit and find another career or tough it out and succeed. A vague wisp of a memory (?) popped into his brain. _"Eric….This was a pivotal point in your life. You had less than two seconds to put your priorities in order …_ What was that? When was that? He looked Jackie square into her lovely eyes, "Jackie you have the choice right now to change jobs and never have to deal with this kind of situation again or…."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "What? You want me to give up? I'm not a quitter. Well, at least I'm not anymore." She stood up, "You know what? I am kind of hungry and you said your mom left some dinner?" She put a hand on Eric's shoulder, "Thanks for lending an ear….I appreciate it."

Eric blinked. "You're….welcome?"

Her laugh tinkled. "Go to bed Eric, it's late and you have to get up early. I'll talk to you later." He watched her leave the bedroom and head for the stairs before going to his own room. At least in his job, his clients didn't talk – that would be horrible!

T7S

The Hispanic maid stood with her hands on her plump hips and her eyes were lit with anger. Eric stepped through the threshold and was shocked at the sight before him. This was one of Point Place's more expensive houses and it looked like it had been burglarized by a zoo! Colorful feathers still floated in the air, bloody paw prints had trod on the varnished piece of redwood that sat as a low coffee table. A large wrought iron bird cage lie on its side, as a sad Chihuahua licked tentatively at its mangled tail. There was a piece of a bloody fuzzy ear lying on the credenza under the silver mirror as Eric set down his cages and the Tomahawk Catch Pole. "What in the hell happened here?"

The maid sighed loudly, "Marco hates the cat and the dog hates Marco and while I was cleaning the kitchen, the dog came in through the patio and knocked over the bird cage, the door flew open and Pepe screamed. I come running out with my soapy gloves on and Marco was riding Pepe's back while the dog was chasing them both."

Eric blinked. "Who is Marco? The pool guy?"

The maid spoke like Eric was dim. "No mijo, Marco is the _bird_. Pepe is the _cat_ and this little rat dog doesn't have a name. He's new."

Eric followed the bloody paw prints across the carpet to find Pepe hiding behind the drapes and hissing. "Hey little fellow…I won't hurt you. OUCH!" The cat took a swipe at Eric's outstretched hand and snagged flesh. Mentally, Eric was counting back to the last time he had tetanus shot and figured he was good. "Okay Pepe, I'm getting my animal stick, you stay right there so I can get you to a vet."

Eric turned his back and Pepe quickly clawed his way up the expensive drapes to crouch on the top of the curtain rod. Meanwhile the maid started screeching at the cat and ran towards it with a broom intent on removing the feline from his new perch.

Pitiful yaps were issued from the corner where the injured dog was curled up around his tail. Eric looked back as the dog coughed and feather flew out of his mouth. _Mother fucker! Did that dog eat the bird?_ Eric twirled and heard moaning coming from inside the toppled cage. He knelt down to see a beautiful blue parrot looking at him with one eye open.

"Marco boo boo." The bird pointed his beak in the direction of an injured wing. The red and yellow feathered arm was definitely broken and the bird sighed. Nothing in his training prepared Eric for this kind of bird recovery.

He shut the latch on the birdcage so the dog wouldn't take advantage of the parrot and went about gathering the animals into the portable carriers. To the maid he said, "I'm taking the dog and Pepe to the animal control center. They can tend to the wounds. This bird I'm taking to a veterinarian. I don't know if the wing can be fixed or not."

The maid stood with her hands still wrapped around the stick of the broom. "I don't care. The owner will just buy more animals. Just get them out of here so I can fix the damage. Estúpido perro y gato!"

And this was just the beginning of his day!

T7S

Jackie felt good about helping Kitty roll her hair for the afternoon date with Red. The older woman was nearly like a replacement mother in the few short weeks she had been living there. There was always a great breakfast and family conversation and Jackie realized that this "morning routine" had been missing from her life and she liked it.

"Oh honey, if you want, I can have Red bring you some of my pot roast for your dinner break."

Jackie smiled and sprayed Aqua Net over Kitty's "do" and replied, "That's okay Mrs. Forman, I was planning on studying at lunch. I made a sandwich last night from the leftovers."

Kitty looked at her reflection and liked what she saw. "You made me look so pretty dear." She tugged the young girls arm and pulled her down for a kiss on the cheek. "Now you hurry up so you're not late for work! You have lives to save and people to talk to!"

Jackie swallowed hard and hid her discomfort behind a smile. "Thanks and I'll see you later. Maybe."

With her tote bag, lunch bag and purse in hand, Jackie unlocked her car and tossed everything in the front seat. She slid in only to find a damp envelope tucked under her windshield wiper. She plucked the white packet from its place on the window and carefully opened the letter.

_Hey Jackie_

_I know you're probably thinking about Mr. Price but I wanted to tell you that you did good last night. You saved his life and he's probably going to thank you for it._

_So when you go in today, remember that you have an important job and people depend on you (besides my mom)_

_Your friend_

_Eric._

Jackie smiled as she refolded the letter. How thoughtful was that? Just a few 50 words brightened her day and made her feel better. Eric. He was a good friend wasn't he!

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	28. 28 – Where's Pepe?

**Author Note**_:...without delay, here's the next promised chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 28** – Where's Pepe?

T7S

Eric breathed out a long heavy sigh. This had to be the worst day ever. Three scratches from a pregnant feral cat and an 80 lb Mastiff had stepped on his foot…was that pinky toe broken or just crushed? It didn't matter; the little surprise at home would either blow up in his face or be met with enthusiasm.

He prayed for enthusiasm.

Eric stopped at the Cruiser and set his package down beside the car as he looked for the key to the tailgate. From the corner of his eye, he recognized a bright manila envelope sitting on the driver's seat of his car. This was something from his job because it had his name on the Inter-Departmental mailing label. He quickly opened the car door and sat down praying this wasn't how they terminated employees!

He unwound the bright red thread from the button closure and dumped out the paperwork into the palm of his hand. It was something written with the City of Point Place letterhead.

_Dear Eric_

_I wanted to say thanks for your note this morning. Yeah, I was worried about Mr. Price and I did think about him all night and your words this morning game me courage. _

_All that stuff about us being friends? I think it's good. I wasn't friends like this with Donna – she never really understood me. I'm pretty sure I just annoyed her mostly and with the other guys I'm sure I was just a conquest – I mean, that's how I feel. I'll love each of them forever because in their own ways, they made me the woman I am now…but you are a __friend__. (_underlined three times_)_

_It must seem like I'm jabbering but I didn't know how late I would be working so I wanted to let you know that I appreciate you thinking about me._

_Always,_

_Jackie_

Eric rubbed his chin and utter, "…huh…." This wasn't something he ever expected from the midget renter – she was actually being nice. _Okay, Eric – that's not fair, since she moved in, she has always been nice._ He supposed he was shocked by her confession-like letter.

_Conquest? She felt like a conquest?_ Well, maybe to Kelso but then every woman with two legs and boobs was fair game. And then Hyde pretty much played hard to get and when he got, he didn't know what he had, because if he did…he wouldn't have lost her.

Fez was just horny and had always had a crush on Jackie…and Donna…and his mother….Eric shook his head after that thought "Ugh" Still, Eric Forman was spending way too much time thinking about Jackie Burkhart. It was time to get home and surprise his mom or if that failed get that promised kick in the kiester! He tucked the note back in the city envelope and ran the package back to the tailgate and loaded it in.

Ready or not – Eric Forman was playing Santa Claus!

T7S

Jackie was flipping through an old issue of Cosmo when she happened upon an article about mystics and palm reading. The hairs on her arm stood up and when the phone rang she yelped. "Suicide Hotline – can I save you?" She looked up at the stucco covered ceiling and tried to control her racing heart.

A familiar voice came over the line. "Hello dear. I wanted to thank you."

Hesitantly she replied, "Mr. Price? Are you okay?" Jackie moved the telephone receiver to her other ear so she could take notes if needed. "I didn't think you'd call back so soon."

There was a strangled sounding laugh as Mr. Price continued. "Little girl, I'm an old old man and without my missus…I'm a lonely old man. Talking to you has been the highlight of my day sometimes. The police….they gave me the name of group I can talk to about dying and taking care of myself so I don't want you to worry about me that way anymore."

Jackie wasn't sure if Mr. Price was being truthful or just saying what he thought she wanted to hear so she replied, "Okay, but I want you to call me after you attend these meetings and tell me what you talked about….okay Mr. Price?"

His more familiar chuckle came over the line, "I promise and today I want to talk about weeds in the sidewalk that trip old men with canes…."

Relief filled her senses as the topic changed to something more mundane than suicide prevention. She could continue to look at the pictures in her magazine as she multi-tasked the phone and reading. After all, this was a common trait among all Cosmos readers!

T7S

Eric sat on the edge of the yellow sofa for 45 minutes before his parents _decided_ to return home from _wherever_ they were at. At first, he nearly panicked because why would his mom be out of the house at 4:30 in the evening unless it was to go to the hospital? Did she hurt her back again? Did dad have something wrong with his heart?

After seeing the pair walking hand in hand through the swinging kitchen door, Eric felt a sense of relief that was beyond measure of anything he could ever remember. Kitty Forman was smiling like she did four Christmases ago when she wasn't so stressed but happy. Red wasn't frowning so that was good!

Kitty stopped at the sofa when she saw a large box sitting on some kind of pedestal. The bow on the top was a dead giveaway. "Eric? Sweetie? You got me a present?"

Red snorted and chuckled, "Bet you five bucks you hate it. "

Eric frowned, but his mother only smiled as she replied, "..as I remember, I've received some gifts that were bought at a gas station….do I need to say more?"

Red had the decency to blush but he wasn't going to admit they were crap gifts – they were _gifts_ dammit and you don't look a _gift_ horse in the mouth. "Yeah, well let's see what Mr. Nude here went and bought."

Eric smiled at the old reference to his "sleeping attire". He turned to his mother. "Mom…think of this as a belated Christmas present and I have to warn you that I cannot exchange it."

Kitty was nearly vibrating with excitement. "It's present Eric, let me open it!"

Eric stepped back but held on to the pedestal so his mother wouldn't tip it over. She tore off the makeshift wrapping paper and suddenly screamed. Red glared at his son and wrapped his arms around his wife. "What did you do you dumbass?"

"Dumbass!" Marco repeated from his cage.

Kitty was fanning her face. "Oh Eric…you know I don't do good with birds! What were you thinking bringing me a bird?"

Red cracked a grin. "Did that bird just call you a dumbass?"

"Dumbass!" the bird cawed in kind.

Impressed, Red deposited his wife on the sofa. "What kind of bird is this?"

Eric rocked on his heels. "It's a blue fronted Amazon parrot. Mom, he's got a broken wing and the vet couldn't take him. It was keep him or he was going to be…put down."

Marco hopped pathetically on one leg dragging his bandaged wing across the balsa wood pole. "Here kitty kitty." The bird cooed.

Kitty looked up. "He said my name!" She smiled happily, "Red, he knows me!"

Eric didn't have the heart to tell his mom that Marco was looking for Pepe the cat, but if Kitty Forman thought the bird liked her….this was a win-win situation. "So mom…can you keep him until his wing heals? I mean if you don't like him, a pet store can sell him."

The bird turned his dark green forehead in Eric's direction and woefully muttered, "Dumbass."

Red laughed, "I have to say I like any animal that knows a dumbass when he sees one. What's his name?"

"It's Marco and he was almost ate by a dog. He's pretty smart and I had to cover his cage just to shut him up." Eric admitted.

Kitty stood up and looked in the cage at the poor bandaged wing. As a nurse, even she knew this was a sub par bandaging job. "I'll have to fix this. Right Marco?"

The bird issued a long and low wolf whistle that tickled Kitty to the bone. "He's a flirt too!"

Eric was relieved that everything was working out. "Hey mom? When you're done checking out the bird…could you check out my pinky toe? I smashed it and I think it might be broken."

"Dumbass!" Marco mocked shamefully.

T7S

Jackie quietly opened the sliding glass doors and could smell the seasonings from dinner that were left on the stove. She set her tote, purse and keys on the table and slipped out of her shoes. The house was making settling sounds and she loved this time of the evening. Everyone was in bed or their room and she could just bask in the peace the Forman house brought.

The pot roast was perfect and the little red potatoes and pearl onions were more than she could have wanted. This was going to be great for lunch tomorrow. Jackie rinsed off her plate and gathered her gear to head for Laurie's bedroom. One day, hopefully soon, she would have enough money to get her own place.

Walking past the sofa, Jackie stopped when she heard a crunching chewing kind of noise. She looked around in the darkness and only saw a large shadow. It didn't look like a person or a piece of furniture, so she hesitantly walked up to it and touched a bed sheet. Pulling the sheet aside like a curtain, Jackie came face to face with the most beautiful bird she had ever seen.

She whispered, "Hi gorgeous."

The bird dropped his pellet and looked up with his little beady eyes and repeated, "Hi gorgeous."

Jackie gasped and nearly clapped her hands. "You talk!"

Marco hopped closer to the bars of his cage and poked his beak through the slats. "Hello."

Jackie smiled, "Hello to you too!"

Marco tilted his blue/green head for a scratch wherein the brunette happily complied while the bird cooed appreciatively. "Marco boo boo." He cawed dramatically while trying to lift his broken wing which elicited a sound of compassion that the bird loved. He preened his other wing and strutted up the perch. "Good night!"

Jackie grinned and recovered the cage. "Good night bird."

She wasn't more than three steps towards her room when she heard a muttered, "Dumbass."

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸

A/N: _I had so much fun writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed it -_


	29. 29 - I Think

**Chapter 29** – I Think

T7S

Eric smiled when he saw the familiar Inter-Company mail envelope on his front seat for the fourth time that week. It was this new strange way that he and Jackie were keeping in touch with each other and he kind of liked it. Not that she wasn't tending to his mom every morning, but Jackie was usually sleeping when he left for work just as he was in bed when she came home.

_Dear Eric_

_I love love LOVE the bird and so does your mom. At first she didn't to admit it, but this morning we drove to the drugstore to get some bird toys… just so you know._

_Your dad is threatening to teach Marco how to open beer tabs so they can get drunk together but I don't think this is a good thing so you might want to check on it when you get home._

_I talked to Donna last night. She heard I got the job with the city and called me on the "hotline". She talked about you guys. So you're really okay with just being friends? I mean I'm asking because there's somebody she kinda crushing on. I think she wants you to be okay with it and I told her that if you guys talked already that must mean something. Am I right?_

_Fez stopped by to bring me a picture of his new girlfriend. Oh, Eric…this poor girl has a uni-brow AND a mustache! He says she comes in for the eyebrow wax and he's in love. Why does this seem so familiar? I keep having these dreams that I'm still with Fleetwood Mac and we're taking a road trip in this tiny trailer. It seems so real._

_Oh well, my break is over so maybe we'll catch up on the weekend. Have a great day at work!"_

Eric did the silly thing and sniffed the stationery and he would swear to anyone that it smelled like Jackie Burkhart. Smiling, he folded the paper into thirds and tucked it in his back pocket with the other letters.

That Fleetwood Mac dream she was having. He was having a Stevie Nicks dream too, and she kept calling him Temper Tantrum or something like that. It was weird!

T7S

Jackie saved her morning envelope so she could open it at lunch break. She saw so few of the gang, except for mornings with Kitty and Red, this little communiqué with Eric was special. It wasn't something she had wanted to share with Fez when he asked how she was doing. It wasn't something she felt that Donna needed to know about. This was her private little moment.

_Hey Jackie!_

_I was thinking about your recurring dream. When I go to sleep at night, I've got Stevie Nicks running all through my dreams! It's like she's hostessing a tea party with the Queen (who has a beard and it's creepy) and like I said I was invited. I can't explain this dream sharing thing we got going on but it's weird._

_So I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend, maybe we could get Fez and Hyde and go see the new Star Trek movie at the walk in. Hyde won't really go for the science fiction part of the show but I think I can buy his way in with boxes of Mike & Ike's, popcorn, heavy on the butter and some endless soda. Plus this girl that used to work at Pricemart now works the concession stand and has a little crush on him. (I hope that doesn't bother you)_

_I like to think that we are all moving on and growing up and while I miss being a teenager, I kind of like the adult I'm becoming. I really have more respect for my folks than I did pre-Africa, and my dad is kicking my ass less so yeah, it's good all around._

_Oh, and before I go, I want to add that you are becoming a great adult and friend. So….what about that movie?"_

_Eric_

Jackie smiled and folded the letter before tucking in her purse with the others. A movie sounded great and it really didn't bother her that another girl was interested in Steven. If she could make him happy….well, isn't that what Jackie Burkhart always wanted for Steven J Hyde?

Jackie wanted to correct Eric about Steven and the candy but did it really matter? He was including her in what could have been a boy's night out. _She was still part of the gang!_ It felt great.

xXx

"So I put this mirror in his cage and he whistled at himself! Marco called his reflection a _pretty bird_ and I don't think the previous owner ever gave him toys." Marco stretched his head under Kitty's scratching finger. He rubbed his face against her fingernail and made a purring noise like a cat. "He is just the smartest bird!"

Eric smiled and was glad to see his mom was over her Ornithophobia. He recalled that one Halloween when the "crazy bird lady" incident had horrified his mom and Laurie, but still this didn't stop her from warming up to the parrot. Kitty Forman even made Marco a sling that matched his red and yellow wings.

"So what are you doing today?"

Eric looked up. "Excuse me?"

Kitty smiled, "Well, I heard Jackie talking about going to a movie tonight. Is it like a…date?"

"What? No! Fez and Hyde are coming along. It's just the group of us hanging out."

Kitty buzzed her lips against Marco's beak and the bird flapped his good wing happily. "It seems to me that you and Jackie are becoming good friends."

Eric nodded and poked his finger in between the iron slats of the cage and was promptly nipped by a sharp beak. "Uh, yeah…we're good friends." Actually he was better friends these days with her than the guys. "She's cool."

Kitty nodded knowingly, "And the fact that she's pretty doesn't bother you?"

Eric shook his head and tried another attempt at scratching the birds head. "Nope."

Kitty sat back against the sofa, "Eric…honey…are you blind? She's a wonderful young lady and much prettier than Donna…who I love as a neighbor and not as a daughter-in-law."

Eric smirked, "You'll never forgive me for wanting to get married."

His mother's eyes widened, "That's not true! I just thought you were too young to be thinking about getting married."

"Dumbass!" Marco chirped.

Eric laughed, "I think I was too. I think I might have been wanting to get married just to piss dad off."

It was Kitty's turn to laugh, "We already knew that son. You better hurry up and get ready for your movie, I just heard Steven's car pull up in the driveway."

Eric reached over and gave his mom a hug, "Thanks and I'll let you know how the movie goes."

Kitty patted his hand, "I'm sure I will hear all about it."

T7S

Halfway through the movie, Jackie could feel a yawn coming on. Not a small one but the kind that made sounds come out of your mouth. Admiral Kirk was affable and the familiar crew was comforting but the special effects….they just seemed so cheesy! Hyde and Fez took off right after the Enterprise left the space dock and they never came back so Jackie was left to share Eric's bucket of popcorn.

Forman's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched Kirk try to save his crew and Planet Earth. She reached into the bucket and grabbed a handful of popcorn and watched the movie as best she could. Why couldn't this be a romantic film? After all there was a beautiful alien, maybe they could have put a wig on her bald head and find out who she was calling "veejer". Jackie pretty much dozed through the remaining movie only waking when the credits came on.

The dim cinema lights came up and Eric stretched and his elbow hit Jackie in the cheek. "Hey!" she groaned. Noticing that the audience was leaving she blinked, "I can't believe I missed the ending."

Shrugging his shoulders, Eric replied, "You work such late hours you might have been tired. Maybe we should have come to the matinee."

Jackie brushed the loose popcorn hulls from her checkered wool skirt. "Nah, I think this was just a boring rehash of the TV show."

Eric faked a gasp. "You mean you weren't impressed with the special effects?"

Jackie held up her hand and spread her fingers ala a Vulcan "hello" and replied, "Nope. Take me home please."

Looking around, Eric couldn't find his other friends. "I think we got dumped."

Jackie looked around the theatre and unearthed a pair of keys for the Vista Cruiser from her pocket. "Well, looks like they have a long walk home. I'm driving."

Eric felt his pants pockets, "Hey! How did you get my car keys?"

She smirked and with a twinkle in her eyes replied, "When you were arguing with Fez about beautiful Klingon women…gag me… I pulled them from the ignition. There was no way that Jackie Burkhart was walking home!"

Laughing, Eric reached out his palm, "Okay, hand them over and I won't make you walk…too far."

She dangled the ring in front of his face, "Sorry but you aren't getting these until I get in the car." Then she turned on her heel and headed for the carpeted aisle stairway.

Flummoxed, Eric threw his hands in the air and huffed, "Fine! Bossy and annoying at the same time."

Jackie giggled, "That's me!"

T7S

Eric slid open the kitchen doors and realized the house was quiet. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was semi-shocked to find it was after ten. His folks must have went to bed early. Holding a finger against his closed lips, he pointed towards the door to the basement. Jackie shrugged a "why not" and followed. After a short jaunt down the steps they landed to find that Hyde was not in the basement.

"You think he got lucky?" Eric asked.

"Well, he's got his own apartment so he probably went there. Why did you think he'd be here?"

Eric scratched his head. "Well, we all went to the show and in the old days, we'd have a circle and talk about it. I mean his El Camino is still in the driveway!"

Jackie patted Eric's shoulder. "This isn't the old days. Not even your mother comes down here anymore."

Eric fell onto the worn yellow loveseat and sighed. "I miss those days. Of all my time in Africa…I think I missed that the most. I mean I missed my folks and those silly recordings mom would mail me….Hyde and a stripper? What a mess I left behind." Jackie fell onto the cushion beside him.

Not wanting to dwell on the Sam situation, Jackie changed the subject. "Yeah, but because you left, Michael decided to focus on being a better father and well, you were the inspiration for the rest of us to do something with the rest of our lives."

"Like hooking up with Fez?" Eric teased.

Jackie shuffled her feet, shod in black and white pumps to match her grey skirt and positioned them side by side on the basement floor. She looked at the glossy toe and thought how nice it would feel to slam it into Eric's shin bone at the moment. Instead, she looked up and remarked, "Are you back to being a jerk?"

Eric blinked, "What? I was just kidding."

Jackie stood up and walked over to sit in the lawn chair. "That wasn't funny and you don't even know the events that led up to that potential nightmare so it's not amusing for you to even comment on it."

A fight with Jackie Burkhart was the last thing Eric needed right now. He inched closer to her on the sofa. "Hey, I apologize. I mean Fez is…Fez. And if you guys were having a romantic….relationship."

Jackie held up her hand, "Stop. I don't want to think about what might have been – ugh!" She bit her lip and looked at his face, "Haven't you ever done anything you regretted?"

Eric was immediately pulled back into a dream sequence of being in a Point Place classroom with Steve Nicks and Robin Gibbs in his disco suit standing beside a broken projector. He was talking to Stevie. "I regret not telling Donna sooner that I didn't want to get married."

Jackie frowned, "Excuse me?"

Eric still felt like he was in the classroom as Stevie said, "Does it help if I tell you that Donna regretted her affair with Casey Kelso?" _This felt so real!_ He looked at Jackie who was gripping the arms of the camp chair. "She told me that I need to let the sun burn brightly and concentrate on the stars….and then I took a nap."

"Eric…you didn't smoke something when no one was looking…did you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

Jackie shrugged, "Maybe it was the thing about the sun and the stars and taking a nap? Whatever - I'm tired and it's been a long week."

Eric sat there and wondered where all that word vomit of a confession came from. Sure he did regret not telling Donna sooner, but they had just talked about that..and Robin Gibbs? Man, he looked a lot like Leo!

"Hey Jackie?"

She turned from her spot at the base of the stairs, "What Eric."

"When was the last time you remember seeing Leo?"

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


	30. 30 – Tomato - Tamatoe

**Author Note: **..._ the evening continues..._

* * *

**Chapter **30 – Tomato - Tamatoe

T7S

Jackie sat on the edge of Laurie's bed thinking about the movie and the whole evening and the fact that it didn't turn out like she expected it to be. She was very careful about dressing so everything coordinated with whatever the guys were wearing and of course her soft gray cashmere sweater was a perfect match to her black pumps. _Why didn't she just kick Eric for that comment!_ Her makeup was faultless (of course) and her faux diamond studs twinkled at her ears (_why didn't anyone notice?)_

Jackie sighed and kicked off her shoes before moving to stand in front of the dresser mirror and looked at her reflection. What went wrong? She had been so excited to go out with the guys and told Kitty so. "….a movie and I haven't been to a movie in a long time!"

Kitty told her it was time for her to move on and find a nice boy her own age and start dating again. Jackie nodded her head and crossed her fingers that she could maybe, possibly, perhaps definitely meet someone at the theatres. Instead she got caught in the middle of a candy war between Fez and Steven and had Good & Plenty's stuck in her hair.

Eric did come to her defense however and offered to change seats so she was out of the battleground and that did help. However, after the battle was ended, the two warriors headed off to check out the "new chick" at the popcorn machine. Well, at least Eric stayed with her!

She touched the mirror with the palm of her hand and it felt warm. Her mind drifted to a memory that made her feel safe. "_…. I want you to know that I understand loneliness. …. I want you to know that I appreciate wanting someone to love you. … That one man who has never broke your heart. He may not even have known the truest of love himself….until he meets you."_

_Jackie smiled a wavering smile. "Really?"_

_Stevie Nicks nodded. "You will be his soul mate. He's within your reach."  
_

The glass was warm and Jackie could feel a tingling in her body. Something in her life was finally going to be all right.

She needed to talk to Eric.

T7S

Eric didn't like the way that his conversation with Jackie had ended. She was the only other person in this house that was close to his age and they were friends. _Were_. Was that the operative word still or did he piss her off? He could tell she made an extra effort to look pretty tonight. Of course he couldn't tell her because that would just feed into the huge ego that was Jackie Burkhart…but still…

"_Are you back to being a jerk?"_

_Eric blinked, "What? I was just kidding."_

_Jackie stood up and walked over to sit in the lawn chair. "That wasn't funny and you don't even know the events that led up to that potential nightmare so it's not amusing for you to even comment on it."_

Pacing the basement Eric started some deep thinking into the pre-Africa Point Place situations. Nope, he wasn't around at the time that Jackie decided that Fez was The One. _What in the hell was she thinking_? So Fez was polite – big whoop. Fez was a gentleman – he was a foreigner!. Fez had a sense of humor. Hey, Eric Forman had all those same qualities and in abundance.

Eric stopped suddenly when he realized that he was just outside of Laurie's bedroom door with his hand raised in the "knock" position. Mentally he slapped himself. _"What the hell, Eric? Are you interested in being Jackie Burkhart's boyfriend/slave?" _He blinked and looked to the left and then right to make sure his parents couldn't see the dumbass thing he was about to do.

Before he could recover, the door opened and there was his mental midget standing in front of him. "Eric?"

"Uh…er….I'll be back!." Everything he was thinking of blanked out and all he could do was run to his room and slam the door. Eric fell on his bed groaning, "I am an idiot. . The bird is right, my dad is right – dumbassery runs in my genes."

There was a soft knock and quietly his bedroom door opened. Eric rolled over so see Jackie framed in his doorway. "You wanted to say something to me?" She asked.

Eric swallowed hard. She looked so pretty in that soft gray sweater with her dark hair falling around her shoulders. "Uh….no?"

She lifted a brow, "So…. you were standing at my door…to what? Spy on me?"

"What? No! I wouldn't do something creepy like that!"

Jackie tucked a lock of hair behind her hair and shrugged, "Whatever. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to go to the show with you and the guys…even though they ditched us for popcorn girl." She walked further into his room and sat on the bed next to him but not touching. He was very aware of the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle. It made his stomach clench a little.

"Okay…so….you're…welcome?" Why did his voice have to go high-pitched at that moment? Damn!

Jackie turned sideways, "I really missed being part of the gang and without Donna and Michael….I felt like the odd man out. I mean, you are the only person I see all the time."

Eric's eyes widened, "I was just thinking the same thing too!"

Jackie continued, " ….and I was thinking that since Donna is gone and I'm without….boyfriend….maybe we can help each other out."

The blood rushed through his head and buzzed in his ears. Was Jackie suggesting….implying…asking…..

She patted his hand, "I know a sweet girl that works in City Hall that you would be interested in. She's sort of tall – not giant tall like Donna, but it works for her and maybe you know someone in the motor pool or whatever they call it, that would like a date with a gorgeous brunette…." She grabbed his cool hand with her warm one. "Eric! We could double date and look out for each other that way! What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

Eric's ears were still buzzing and he could only hear key words like "date" and "gorgeous brunette" and double something, then he felt her small hand on his. "What?"

Jackie squeezed his fingers, "Just say yes."

"Yes."

She squealed happily and gave him a hug. "Thanks Eric, you're the best."

He grinned, "Yeah…I am." After the door closed behind Jackie, Eric had to ask himself _what did he just agree to_?

T7S

Monday morning was full of sunshine with an early hint of spring growing through the melting snow. Eric looked into his car and found a pink envelope on the driver's seat and decided this was much nicer than the Inter-Company envelopes of last week. He looked around and tucked the letter into his jacket pocket. This could be read when he took his first break.

He was looking forward to it.

oOo

"A perm honey? I don't want to look like Bob Pinciotti." Kitty scoffed.

Jackie smiled, "Just a body perm – it will add bounce and hold your curls longer. Just think, no more sleeping in rollers."

Kitty patted her hair, "Well, I'm sort of fond of those pink foam fingers. Isn't a permanent high maintenance?"

Jackie smiled softly at the older woman, "Mrs. Forman, aren't you worth it? Fez can give you a nice wavy perm and Mr. Forman will just want to run his fingers through your new soft curls….he may want to take you to dinner!"

Kitty looked at her reflection and fluffed her hair. "Well, I do like to stay with the current fashion trends….can you make me an appointment with Fez?"

Jackie set the brush down on the dresser. "I'll call him from work and get you a morning appointment when he's not too busy. You'll look great."

Kitty sighed, "It would be nice not to be treated like a delicate egg. Red is so afraid that I'm going to hurt myself and everyone knows that the whole thing was just an accident and I don't blame you honey." She paused and then launched into, "So Jackie….how was your date?"

Jackie frowned, "It wasn't a date. It was a group…movie…thing….oh Mrs. Forman it was terrible."

Kitty patted the bench seat beside her. "Tell me about it."

Jackie looked into the mirror and touched an errant curl before looking into Kitty's reflection. "I dressed perfectly and my make up was flawless and nobody noticed me! What does it take to get a guy to notice a girl?"

"Well honey, Steven has moved on and I know that you aren't chasing him anymore."

Jackie's chin slumped into her elbow propped hand, "That's for sure."

"…and Fez is…well, I never saw you and Fez as more than friends. So what about Eric?"

"Eric who? Ponch from CHiPs?"

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha…no, my son. He's a nice boy and has a good job and he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Jackie scoffed, "Are you suggesting…"

Kitty shrugged, "I'm just putting the idea out there dear."

Jackie tilted her head, "Well thank you for the thought but I already have a plan. Eric and I are going to double date with some people at work."

Kitty smiled, "So you are going on a date!"

Jackie didn't correct Kitty because it seemed like she was just a bit confused but not enough to fuss about it. "Yes, a date. With. Other. People. You say _tomato_, I say _tamatoe_….don't worry, I'll give you all the details. I need to get ready for work."

She popped a pink lipstick kiss on Kitty's cheek. "Say hi to Marco for me!"

Kitty watched the young girl leave and marveled that Eric would finally be dating again. Where was he going to take Jackie that didn't remind him of Donna?

T7S

. •*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸¸¸.•*¨*• •*¨*•.¸¸


End file.
